Le Chauchemar
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Danny Phantom/Nightmare on Elm Street crossover. Tired of his humiliation at the hands Danny and Danielle, Nocturne frees a deadly force to destroy the Phantoms. The ghost children must defeat it or suffer Le Chauchemar. Final chapter up. Please R&R.
1. Horrors Beyond Imagining

**Danny Phantom: **_**Le Chauchemar**_

**By: Hordak's Pupil with help from Smallvillegirl2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to another story, this time I am giving you a dose of terror hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter I: Horrors Beyond Imagining **

**Nocturne**

"The Observants were fools," I said laughing as I gazed at my prize before me, it was mine by right, but when I defected from the Ghost Council it should have be taken from me, but the Observants are oblivious to the present.

Soon, my revenge will be complete and those who humiliated me will pay dearly.

"Come my Sleepwalkers, we have one last thing to collect," I told my servants as I left to collect my final piece for my revenge.

**Danny**

"…And have a safe holiday," Headmaster Spritle said as we left outside where our parent's were waiting for us.

"So Danny, what are you doing for the break?" Speed asked as I saw the RV pulled up.

"Relax at home, after that exam Aniskov gave us, I need it," I said as we all laughed and walked up, "why don't you come to Amity Park with us, there's plenty of room," I tell him as he thinks about it for a second.

"You know it might be fun, sure why not, what about it Lucy, Connor?" he asks their friends as they shake their heads.

"We'd love too, but my cousin invited us to her ranch in Texas," Lucy said as they left for her parent's car.

"HEY DANNY!" my dad said from the driver's seat, "Come on, I have something I want you to see," he said as we got in the vehicle.

"Who's your friend Danny?" mom asked me as she saw Speed climb in the car.

"This my friend Speed," I introduced her to Speed, not mentioning his last name lest dad go into Speed Racer mode and ask him a trillion questions.

"Nice to meet you Speed, I'm Mrs. Fenton and this Danny's dad, older sister, and Danielle's boyfriend Miles," she said as Speed waved hello and we took off.

**Freddy**

Pain, indescribable pain, that is the only way I can describe it, but it is nothing compared to the hatred that burns inside me. I will escape from this torment and kill those who sent me here and let _them _feel the pain of being locked in this coffin submerged in burning lava with your eyelids sewn open.

While I was thinking, I began to feel my prison move, "careful, I don't want him, damaged," a cultured voice ordered as I felt the casket being laid on rock and the hooks securing my eyelids loosen until I could blink again.

Suddenly, I became aware of two blazing red eyes staring at me with a mass of stars below it, "What the…," I exclaimed as the eyes laughed at me.

"Fred Charles Krueger," the voice said chuckling as I realized I was now free and stood up.

"Please call me Freddy, all my enemies call me Freddy," I tell him laughing, whoever he is, he's going to wish he was never born.

"Very well, _Freddy_," the voice said as I smiled and lunged at the eyes but there was no one there, "that is no way to treat your liberator," it said as I landed on the sharp solidified lava that formed what little ground there was in this Hell.

"Who are you?" I asked him as I got up and glared at where the voice came from.

"You may call me Nocturne and I have a proposition for you," it said as I thought for a second, "All right I'll listen," I said as the voice laughed.

"Follow, me Krueger," it said as a portal opened and I followed him, watch out kiddies Freddy's back and sharper than ever!

**Clockwork**

"How is this _my _fault?" I asked the Observants indignantly as I turned to face them.

"You should have stopped Nocturne eons ago, like we told you to, instead of letting run free," one of the chided and I sighed in exasperation, no matter what it is it, they always seem to blame me for it.

"It wasn't until recently that he posed a threat to humanity and it was _you _who allowed Nocturne to still possess the spear," I reminded them as they left and I turned my eyes back to the events at hand.

**Miles**

"So how do you like racing school, Danielle," I asked my girlfriend as we kissed, I had missed her. I hadn't seen her in months since she applied to the racing school, but a note told me that it was vital that she attend.

"It's neat, everyone is really nice, except Annalise and her crew," she said thinking for a minute, "Well X is sort of nice but he still has some rough edges," she said as I looked her and she laughed. "Miles Eusebius Knightly, I love you and always will, I _would _never dump you," she said as she kissed me and I blushed.

"So Speed, what do you parent's do for a living?" Mrs. Fenton asked him as Danny and Sam looked at him.

"That's a sensitive subject for him," Sam said as the Fentons changed the subject.

**Nocturne**

"May offer you something to drink," I told Krueger as a Sleepwalker handed me a cup of ecto-tea.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary quadruple the Vodka and with real blood ," he said as I snapped my fingers to get him one, "While I am grateful for the early dismissal, I can't help but wonder why would you bother to set me free?" he said as he took the cocktail and slurped it down with one gulp.

"I want to give you something that you have desired for a long time, a world that never wakes up," I told him sipping my tea, "A world in which you would be free to kill without worrying of being sent back to your fiery punishment," I tell him laughing,

"How do you plan to do this?" Fred asks me with a smile, "It's not like you can hypnotize people into sleeping forever and if even if you could the formula for Hypnocil readily accessible and prevent them from dreaming," he said stabbing the table with his claws in anger.

"Not even Hypnocil can protect them from this…," I said holding up my beloved spear, "a ghost weapon, that will give you sway not only over humans but ghosts as well," I said smiling.

"What do you get out of it?" he asks adjusting his hat causally.

"All I ask is that among your victims are these two upstarts," I tell him handing him a picture of the children, "these two have interfered in my affairs for too long and I want them out of the way," I said as he studied the picture.

"Ah, fresh meat," Krueger said smiling, "You have a deal," he said shaking my hand, at last I will have revenge.


	2. Racing Thoughts

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic,**

**Smallvillegirl2: You're too kind –Smiles- I'm just glad you like it.**

**Chapter II: Racing Thoughts**

**Speed Racer**

"I've never seen anyone drive like that and I attend a racing school," I said as Mr. Fenton zoomed down the road, "How long will take to reach Amity?" I asked him as he looked back.

"I used to watch a lot of racing as a kid and thanks to the RV's ecto-converter it should only take a few hours," Mr. Fenton said as I stretched my arms and decided to take a short nap.

Soon, I found myself back on the speedway, the Mach 6 was racing to victory but soon I felt the car being pulled back, "What the…," I shouted as I began to lose control and crash into a wall.

When I regain consciousness I find myself lying in what looked like a boiler room. It's dark and creepy and a dry heat pervaded the room.

I began to walk around the stifling darkness, reaching out with my hands when I heard a noise like nails against a chalkboard that made me wince.

"It's the final lap for you, don't worry I'll make this _speedy_," a gravelly voice laughed as felt something sharp grab my arm.

I pulled back and winced as I saw a pair of eyes leering at me and felt my head smash against the floor.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I woke in a cold sweat, I was back in the Fenton's RV but for some reason my arm hurt. I look over and see that there are scratches on my arms, "What could have caused this," I asked as I stopped the bleeding and tried to clear my mind of this.

**Freddy **

"Delicious," I said as I lapped up the blood on my glove, the boy was connected to the two that Nocturne wanted dead.

I would have fun with this job and take it nice and slow, there's nothing like a drawn terror to make a psycho feel young again.

"Let's see what I can dig up about this Amity Park, I can't wait to give the children a reason to stay up late and to use my new toy for the first time.

"Well done, Krueger," Nocturne said as he appeared in front of me, "I have a gift you," he said as he raised his arms and blasted me with some weird energy beam. "Now like me you grow stronger from people's dreams," he said laughing as he vanished.

"This is going to be fun," I said as I thought about who my next target was going to be.

**Jack**

"It looks some sort of animal scratch," I told Speed as Maddie cleaned the wound for him, "although what type of animal leaves these types of scratches," I asked as I looked at them curiously.

"Just remember to keep it clean and it will heal in a few days," she said to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton," he says as he goes back to where the kids were.

I decided to turn on the radio to help me relax but found just the opposite. There was a report about a murder in Amity Park, "Suffering Spooks, Mads, we have to get home on the double!" I said as I floored it so we'd get there even faster.

**Nocturne**

"Excellent, simply excellent," I said laughing as I watched Krueger go on his murdering spree, "Soon revenge will be complete," I said as I watched my Sleepwalkers hard at work, "Soon ghost you will make me all powerful," I said smiling as Krueger came back.

"What a refreshing meal, there's nothing like a jock to make you feel you full," he said smiling, "I've been wondering something though, you said this toy can affect ghosts, mind if I give it a whirl," he asks me as I nod handing him the spear and he takes off.

"Soon revenge will be mine," I said laughing as I thought of seeing my enemies suffer.

**Cop Number 1**

"I still can believe it," I said looking at the victim laying on the bed, his name was Dashiel Henry Baxter, age 18. His parents came in to wake him up and found him impaled by a football.

"This was the weirdest case I've ever seen, how does someone impale a kid in his sleep and no one sees anything," my partner said as the body was taken away for autopsy.

"I don't know," I told him as thought about the weirdness of the case.

**Jazz**

"This doesn't make sense, how could something in your dreams hurt you," I told Speed and Danny as he explained the dream to me and looked it up in my parapsychology books, "According to my books to dream about claws signifies vulnerability," I tell him as Danny rolls his eyes.

"What about eyes," Speed asks curiously.

"Wisdom," I tell him pointing to a passage in the book.

"Well wisdom hurts," he said pointing his bandaged arm.

"That I can't explain sorry," I said as he Danny began to talk and I went back to my reading to solve this mystery.


	3. Miserabile Visu

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Well that's what happens when Freddy Krueger is freed and I learned from the best when it comes to angst. I think you'll be surprised what evil will be unleashed into Amity Park.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I think you'll like this chapter, my friend.**

**Chapter III: **_**Miserabile Visu**_

**Miles**

"Here we are Amity Park," Mrs. Fenton said as we arrived at their home, "Miles would go and wake up Danielle?" she asked as I walked back to where she was sleeping.

She was beautiful; she was no longer the shy little girl we had met so long ago. Her short ebony hair and was now long and braided and her sky blue eyes now shine with wisdom.

"Danni, wake up," I said gently roused her.

"Go away," she moaned pushing me away as I smiled mischievously and placed my hand over her mouth and nose. She remained silent for a second before coughing and fighting, throwing across the RV. "MILES!" she fumed charging up an Ectoblast.

"Sorry, but it was the only way…," I said as I noticed she had something in her hand.

"What's that," I said pointing to her left hand it was covered in something. It was thick and looked like syrup of some kind.

She placed a finger in it and tasted it, "It's dark chocolate syrup," she said smiling, "I LOVE this stuff," she said wiping it off, "But I'm only one who likes it, and mom doesn't have any here," she said raising an eyebrow at this occurrence.

"What do you think it means?" I ask her as she shrugged her shoulders, "but if it happens again, I'm letting Danny know about it," she said as she walked out the door with her luggage to the house.

**Paulina**

"The usual please," I said as I got in the chair as the beautician turned on the faucet. "Do you think you could put the radio on," I ask her as she turns on it and I hear some little brats singing:

_One…Two…Freddy's coming for you_

_Three…Four…Better lock your door_

"Can't you put something else on?" I ask her as she shakes her head and I sigh. Soon I notice that something is different. "Hey this isn't the salon!" I shout as I try to get out of the chair but I can't, "You're going to be sorry," I say as I look around.

"Next," a voice said as what looked like a barber chair appears, "Well hello, Ms. Sanchez," he says, "we're going to try something new today," he says as he takes out razor and cuts my midriff. "I call this the Bathorean treatment," he says smearing it on my face.

"Eww, gross," I said as I tried to get free but couldn't, "Hey let me go, you frea…," I began to say until I felt something sharp on me. "Who are you?" I ask him as he laughs.

"First we exfoliate," he said taking a bottle and pouring it on my face.

"AHHH," I scream as I feel something burn me, "What is that stuff," I ask as I see the label, "Acid!" I shout as I try to break free again but the straps get tighter.

"We're not done yet," he said taking another bottle and pouring down my throat, "Eau de Freddy," he says as it stings going down. "My own on special fragrance," he says as he takes the blood from my first wound and places it around my eyes and mouth. "Now to take a little off the top," he laughed as I saw a clawed hand swipe across my neck. The last thing I heard was, "Don't it will even out," before everything went black.

**Freddy**

"You look like a new person," I said laughing as gulped down the acid like water, "zesty," I sigh as I sit down waiting for my next mission to come.

"Beautiful, how do to you feel, Krueger," I hear Nocturne say as he appears smiling.

"Never better," I said, this new power he gave me is amazing, each kill fills me with powers I've never had before. The thrill of it is intoxicating and I want more.

"Excellent, your next will be different," he said handing me a picture of some old fogey, "I know kids are your forte, but this is essential to the mission," he said as tear the picture in too.

"I'll give the coot a heart attack!" I said laughing as Nocturne disappears and get ready for the next target.

**Danny**

"Something's wrong here," I told Sam up in my room as I looked out the window and saw cops heading in the direction of Paulina's house. I was freaked by the news of the murder but now that is someone I know, it was unnerving and deserved further investigation.

"Be careful Danny, I love you," she said as we drew close for a passionate kiss. It was magical and felt like Clockwork had stopped time in that moment.

"I will," I told her as I transformed into Phantom and flew out the window.

When I arrived at Paulina's, I felt like I was going to throw up as the stench of burnt flesh and hair was overwhelming. "Good Lord!" I exclaimed as I finally got a view of the body.

Her face completely eaten off, revealing the muscles and connective tissues, but the look of horror was undeniable. Blood was smeared on her face like makeup and there was a strange odor in the room. I fly over to her corpse and realize it was coming from her mouth, someone poured some perfume down her throat.

Suddenly, I hear someone come in, "When I get my hands on whoever did this, I'm a going to rip them limb from limb," they said as I realized it was Paulina's dad.

"Now Mr. Sanchez, there is no for vigilantism, we will find this psychopath and lock him. In the meantime, c an you think of anyone who might have done this," the cop who walked in the room with him.

"There was this one kid, she was once friends with Paulina, but she lost everything and became resentful of them…Gray, I think her name is," he said as my eyes grew wide, Valerie I had to warn her!

**Speed Racer**

Something wasn't adding up here, first I get injured in my sleep and now this town has two murders. "Could they be connected?" I asked myself and I knew the only way I would get answers was to follow Danny.

I crawled out the window and followed the police cars to the crime scene.

When I arrived there, the cops were busy hauling the body away. It was in a body bag but I could see through an opening at the end of the zipper that was a cut on her abdomen, "That looks like the ones on my arm," I said as I saw a large Hispanic man come out of the house and ducked in the bushes.

"I don't care if there is a crime wave in Miracle City, Emiliano, I want you to haul your rear up to the States and help out with this case, got it?" he said angrily, "This is a family emergency and you are my cousin so come up here _Ahora!_" he told the person on the other line as he shut his cell phone and looked around the yard.

Once he left, I crawled out and saw Danny fly out of the house, "He might need help," I said as I covertly followed him.

**Clockwork**

The Ghost Zone is in Chaos, ghosts falling into comas, and some have even destabilized. There is even talk of letting Pariah Dark out to help defend the Zone from this threat, but that is a last resort.

I was looking at the events on Earth with a careful eye, especially Danielle.

She was developed a unique power, it was supposed to go to Daniel and was his since birth but the incident that gave birth to Phantom, the power was strangely nullified (the last time something similar had happened was when Desiree was a human, she was supposed to be born with a voice that could rival the angels but before she was born her mother was possessed by a spirit and the ability was stolen from her in her mother's womb). Now it seems that Danielle has been given this power and I pray she will harness it soon.


	4. Future Unknown

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Glad you liked Paulina's end and no Lancer's not next to go but someone who I think will please you to see get beat up. Don't worry, Val's not going to get it and thanks for the info.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Of course we want Freddy to win, he's Freddy Krueger there's no one else like him.**

**Miriam1: I am not all doom and gloom. I'm not giving it away and Val is in trouble. That scene with Paulina's father talking to his 'cousin' was reference to another Nicktoon. Don't worry the Time Master is still alive and not attacked by Freddy.**

**Chapter IV: Future Unknown**

**Miles**

"You okay Danni?" I asked Danny as I watched her go into the kitchen. She seemed nervous like she had a nightmare.

"I just had a weird dream that's all," she said as she sat next to me, "I dreamt there was this girl with brown hair looking at me saying something about 'gifts' or 'presents' I can't remember which," she said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Well, you know what they say, dreams aren't real," I told her as I felt the house shook and looked out and saw Skulker flying around and shooting his blaster into the sky. "Looks like you're needed," I told her as she sighed and transformed into Danni Phantom flying off the fight the ghost.

**Vlad**

"And the Packers continue to decimate the Steelers," the announcer said as I watched from the owner's box. After years, the Pittsburgh Conspiracy was over; the Rooney's iron grip had rusted.

"I can't believe your team is going to win the Super Bowl for the Quadrillionth time," my wife Maddie said as she kissed me. We were college sweethearts and married shortly after our friend, Jack Fenton was killed in a car accident.

"Yeah, dad, what are you going to do with all these trophies," Daniel my son asked me his blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"I have plans," I told him as I turned my eyes back to the game, but something was different. The Steelers had turned into monsters and were literally killing the Packers. "This isn't in the official rule book," I said leaving the box for the visiting team locker room to give Mike Tomlin a piece of my mind.

Suddenly, I find myself in a boiler room of sorts, "Hey this isn't the visiting team locker room," I said as I looked around and heard someone laughing. "Who's there?" I asked as I gloved hand tried to take a swipe at me. "Nice try," I said laughing but soon realized I hadn't transformed into Plasmius.

"Pathetic," a voice taunted as I dodged another attack from the hand. "I had expected more from you," it said laughing as he raised an eyebrow at it.

"Really," I said raising my hand, "How's this, _necto_!" I shouted but for some reason the incantation didn't work. "Why didn't it work?" I shouted as the voice chuckled.

"Maybe you didn't say it right," it said as a tendril appeared and wrapped around my waist, "How does it feel to be trapped by those things, Plasmius," it said as I tried to break free but the tendrils kept getting tighter.

"You…won't…get…," I managed to gasp out but was stopped midsentence as I saw clawed hand come near me, "Dear Curly," I whispered as the hand slashed my face, "AHHHH," I screamed out in pain as I dropped down.

"Now to try out my toy," it said as my eye grew wide as I saw what looked like a spear in come lunge at me, "_faveo," _I muttered before I felt the weapon dig into my flesh and everything goes black.

**Speed Racer**

I quietly snuck away and followed Danny to the next stop, "What could he be doing across town," I said as I realized he was headed to a suburb of Amity Park. It was a poorer neighborhood but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

He stopped by an apartment building and hiding behind a corner, changed back into human before pressing the buzzer, "Danny Fenton to see Valerie Gray," he said as the door opened and he walked in.

While I was watching Danny I heard someone coming, "I thought I heard something," a voice said as two cops appeared, "it might the suspect trying to flee," the cop said as they began to look around giving me a chance to go back and figure this out.

**Nocturne**

"Excellent," I said smiling as I realized my plans was coming together, the Phantoms will be no more and my revenge will be complete.

"Who's the next poor sap?" I heard Krueger ask as he walked in smiling, "I need something to get the taste of cheese out of my mouth," he said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"You will be pleased with the next phase of my plan, now we will make the Phantom's pain personal," I told him as he smiled with glee. "All I ask is if you run into the Phantoms themselves do not kill them until I give you permission," I tell him as he nods and leaves.

Soon Danny and Danni Phantom will wish they had never heard the name Nocturne!

**Freddy**

"Phantoms," I said to myself as I left and smiled, could it be that time had finally come at last.

According to the Dream Demons, when she who walks the lines of life and death with freedom is thrown into the fires of my torment will the gates of my punishment be locked and I can walk Earth forever. But was this Phantom girl was the one, many of those whom I've killed I thought were the ones but I was wrong, but now I might have the ticket to my freedom.

"I hope you enjoy sleep ghost kids because it will sleep you'll know!" I said laughing thinking of my freedom.

**Danny**

"So the police think _I _killed Paulina and are looking for me," Valerie said as she looked at me skeptically. I don't blame her for not believing me, if I had not heard it for my own ears, I would laugh at the idea myself.

"How did she die?" Val asked me as I shook my head, "That bad, huh," she said as I stretched briefly.

"I nearly got sick, when I entered the room," I told her, "Look, this killer, whoever he is strikes at night and Casper High Students seem to a favorite of his. I'm not taking any chances so I am going to stay guard over here," I tell her as looks at me.

"What about your loved ones?" she asked me as she put a blanket on the floor for me.

"Danielle is keeping an eye out for me and if I'm need I can duplicate myself," I said as I sat down after she climbed into bed.

This whole event had exhausted me and I felt my eyes close as I drifted to sleep,

Soon, I found myself, at my home. Years had gone by, I was older wiser and stronger.

I looked at the pictures of the wall; they were of me and Sam now happily married and with children of our own.

While I am looking I hear a voice shout, "DADDY YOU'RE HOME!" as a young girl with black hair comes racing out.

"What are you doing out of bed, Cali?" I asked my youngest daughter. Sam being the Goth through and through insisted on letting have one of our children have a Goth name. Her full name is Calixa Minax Fenton, but everyone calls her Cali Min, for short.

"There's a monster in my room," she said pointing to her door upstairs.

"Well, I'll take care of it," I said walking up the steps to her room. I carefully open the door and walk in the room. "Is anyone here?" I ask as I look around, so far everything seems normal.

"No one but me, Danny," I hear Sam's voice say as I walk over to a corner and see someone in the corner.

"Sam, is that you?" I ask as I hear someone laughing. I began to feel weak and find I can't move my legs, "What's going on?" I shout as I notice my hand dissolving.

"Just a little thing I call destabilization," says a low voice I see a clawed hand dig into my stomach, "the boss said not to kill you, but your unusual nature, means I can mess you up bad and still leave you alive," it says as he thrusts upward literally ripping me in two and throwing me to the ground.

"You may be tough, but let see you face this," I said as I inhaled but nothing came out.

"You mean like this," the voice said as it let a ghostly wail of its own.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I felt myself began to drift away in darkness.

**Miles**

"Danielle are you alright," I asked as I rushed into her room and saw her sitting in bed panting, "what's wrong," I asked her as she looked at me.

"I had a nightmare, someone was hurting Danny while I was imprisoned in a what looked like a coffin," she said as she looked at her hand and found a scrape on it, "I scraped my hand in the dream," she said trembling, frightened out of her mind.

"It's okay Danielle, it was just a dream," I told her as I held her close to me trying to calm her down, "It was only a nightmare," I told her.

"I am afraid it's worse than that," a voice said as her ghost friend Clockwork appeared in front of us, "Come with me Danielle, I will explain everything," he said as he opened a gateway and we followed him back to his home.


	5. Lacrymosa

**Author's Notes: Thank to you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery (Tried to Login): I'm not saying anything to get your hopes up.**

**Miriam1: I'm not sure how I forgot to paste that text, right show wrong character. Don't get your hopes up about Vlad. Yes Danny and Danni and yes Freddy has his eye on the ghost girl which is trouble, having Freddy on earth is never good. You'll be surprised what Clockwork has to say and I learned from the best when it comes to angst. **

**Smallvilegirl2: You have to love Vlad's nightmare. It will be some else who is close to Danny. I might have Lancer have a run in with our favorite murderer, but I am not sure and you'll find out who that girl in Danni's dream was soon.**

**Shining Zephyr: -Gets out the defibrillator- Live darn you live! Don't get your hopes up about Vlad.**

**Chapter V: _Lacrymosa_**

**Valerie**

"What was that?" I asked as I awoke with a start and looked around, "Danny are you…?" I began to ask until I saw him lying on the floor.

His clothes were ripped and it looked like someone had ripped his torso open like a wild dog rips it prey open to get at its meat. He was soaked in blood and lying in a pool of the red ichor mingled with verdant ectoplasm. A look of horror was spread across his face as he covered his ears as if he had heard a noise that was unpleasant to him.

"Danny can you hear me?" I asked him as I raced up to him but I got a no response, "hang on," I say as I pick up my phone and dial 911, "Hello, 911, this is Valerie Gray I need an ambulance at 346 8th street NOW," I told the dispatch as I shouted for dad to come in.

"Valerie what's…Good Lord," he said as he came in saw Danny, "Did you call 911," he asked as I nodded as we heard the ambulance arrive.

Please be okay Danny!

**Emilano Suarez **

I hated leaving Miracle City in the midst of this crime wave but Agapito Sanchez is my cousin and his family did raise me after my father was shot in a bank robbery.

"FRIDA!" I shouted as my youngest daughter came racing into the room.

"Frida, I…is that the homemade cherry bomb kit I forbid you to buy?" I asked her as I saw a box behind her back.

"You didn't say anything about Manny giving it to me as an early birthday gift," she said smiling as I slapped myself in the face.

"I have no time for this; I have to go to the United States to help my cousin Agapito find out who murdered his daughter," I tell her as she thinks for a moment.

"Someone killed Cousin Paulina," she asked as she started dancing which turned into convulsions as I raised an eye brow at her.

"Listen to your mother and sisters, AND NO HANGING OUT WITH THAT RIVERA KID!" I shouted as I picked up my suitcase and left for the airport.

**Sam**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and warm, a perfect day for the picnic I was going to take Danny on today.

"Where is he?" I asked myself as I looked at my watch, it was 12:30 and I told him to be here at 11:30. "I better go see what's keeping him," I said as I put on my helmet and took my scooter to his house.

Along the way I could hear what sounded like monks singing in the distance:

…_Quantus Tremor est futurus_

_Quando judex est venturus_

_Cuncta stricte discussurus…_

"Someone must have died," I said as raced down the street hearing the chant continuing:

_Rex tremendae majestatis_

_Qui salvandos salvas gratis_

_Salva me, fons pietatis_

My heart pounded as I the Latin rang into my ears, normally I love listening to the Requiem, even though I am not Catholic it is a beautiful and profound poem that instills a fear and awe of the Divine in the hearts of those who hear it. However, now all it did was pound terror into my soul.

By the time I reach Danny's it felt like my heart was going rip out my chest and explode. I walked up to the door trying to tune out the awful Latin lyrics that seemed louder now:

…_Quid sum miser tunc dicturus_

_Quem patronum rogaturus_

_Cum vix justus sit securus…_

"Please, God, don't let it be him," I prayed silently as I turned the knob and walked in the Fenton's home, "Anyone home," I asked as the monks continued their terrible chant:

…_Ingemisco tamquam reus_

_Culpa rubet vultus meus…_

_Supplicanti parce Deus… _

I slowly walked up the steps and entered Danny's room. Inside I saw his family kneeling at the side of the bed crying. A priest was standing in front of the bed praying:

_Lux aeterna luceat eis, Domine, cum sanctis tuis in aeternam quia pius es._

_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine; et lux perpetua luceat eis._

"Danny?" I asked as I walked over to the other side of the bed, I noticed that everyone shifted my eyes to me as I knelt down and pulled the sheet back and gasped as I saw Danny laying there, but soon sadness turned to horror.

Danny's eyes flung opened and he reached and grabbed my arm, "Let go!" I shouted as I noticed his hand became a clawed hand and dug into my flesh. "Danny!" I shouted as I fell backwards into a chasm.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I started up in a cold sweat, my heart was pounding wildly and I still could here the monks and priest chant in my mind. "It was only…," I began to say as I saw my arm was bleeding.

I got up and went to the bathroom to care for the wound, "There we go, good as…," I said as I heard the phone rang and left to answer it.

I went back to my room and picked up the receiver, "Hello," I said as my heart stopped.

"Sam, this is Speed, Danny's seriously injured and been taken to the hospital," he said as I before I told I would come meet him as soon as I got dressed and hung up. Please God, please, don't take Danny away from me!

**Freddy**

"I thought I told you not to kill the Phantoms until I told you to so," Nocturne growled as I returned from another successful venture.

"Relax, he's not dead, just hurt very, very, very badly," I said drinking my Bloody Mary in one swallow, "Besides, I wouldn't want the fun to end," I told him as he glared at me.

"Very well," he said as looked at the spear he gave me, "Once my revenge is complete I will focus on the Ghost Zone and exterminate the Ghost Council; The Tribunal of the Observants; and the Ghost King himself, leaving me supreme ruler of the Ghost Zone," he said laughing maniacally.

"Hey what about me?" I asked wondering what he had in store for me.

"You, my dear Mr. Krueger, will be the ruler of the earth. The planet will be transformed into a realm of nightmares and death. Blood flow as freely as water and you Fred Krueger will sit on a throne made from your enemies skeletons as king supreme," he told me as I smiled.

"King Freddy, I like the sound of that," I said laughing as I thought of all the fear could inflict upon the world!

**Danni**

"What is this about Clockwork?" I asked the ghost of time as we arrived at his tower. I could tell that whatever he had to tell was serious as his face was even more solemn than usual.

"You are about to face a threat Danielle more evil, more deadly than any ghost you have ever faced," He said as he transformed into a child, but his demeanor and voice remained the same.

He told us the story of how a twisted serial killer named Freddy Krueger murdered dozens of kids in the town of Springwood, Ohio during the 1960s. Apparently, he would kidnap them, lock them up in his basement and slash them with some sort of clawed glove he fashioned himself.

"This cycle of unspeakable terror and carnage continued until 1968 when Krueger was arrested for his crimes. However, human law and it's eccentricities, is rarely just," he said changing the image in the mirror again. "He was released due to a loophole. When word reached the parents of the children, they were enraged and decided that if the written law would not give them justice than _lex talionis _would. They tracked Krueger to a power plant boiler room where he worked at and set it ablaze, but evil rarely dies so easily," he said sadly.

He then told us how as Krueger was burning, Dream Demons, who were creatures that give the souls that serve them power to control dreams, came and offered Krueger the chance to become immortal. The dying killer accepted and continued his murderous reign by killing kids in their dreams.

"Clockwork, Freddy Krueger is an urban legend, like Bloody Mary. Kids tell that story to scare themselves there's no evidence that he existed," I told him. Stephanie had told me the stupid tale when I was twelve and it scared for me for awhile until Edgar and Ellen told me it was only a story and no one takes it seriously.

"Do not discredit legends so easily. Stoker's tales of vampirism were nourished by the accounts of bloodthirsty 15th and 16th century Eastern European monarchs; and Shelley's tale of raising the dead through science came on the heels of Luigi Galvani's _infamous _experiments on Bioelectricity," Clockwork warned us sternly.

"I too thought Krueger a myth until I faced him myself," a voice said as a ghost of a woman entered the room. She appeared to be twenty three and dressed in a nightgown and seemed healthy accept for that she had four fairly sized holes in her gown showing puncture wounds on her abdomen.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Nancy," Clockwork said as she smiled and me and Miles looked at each in shock, it was the girl from my dream.

**Speed Racer**

"Thank you for coming," I told Sam as she walked into the lobby of the hospital.

"Speed, what happened?" she asked me frantically, her eyes were wide with fear and was trembling wildly.

"I'll tell you all I know," I said as I related what I had seen.

"Where is Danny now?" she asked me as I tried to calm her down.

"I think he's out of surgery now," I said as I went up to the information desk and asked about our friend.

"Mr. Fenton, came out of surgery but only family can see him," the nurse said as Sam walked up to her.

"I'm his fiancée and this is his brother," she said as the nurse let us go see him.

"Fiancée?" I asked her trying to stifle a laugh, I know I shouldn't be laughing but the thought of Sam and Danny as husband and wife is humorous (especially since everyone at the Academy thinks they'll be married before they reach 18).

"Yes, Speed, it was the only way we were getting in and you mention this to anyone, especially Tucker, you'll have to change your name to Roadkill Racer," he said glaring at me as I smiled. One thing I've learned is never to upset her (Jarred is afraid to be alone now because he thinks she's lurking behind a corner ready to torture him).

"My lips are sealed," I say as we pass a room and see a name written on the ID card on the door, "Hey Sam check this out, Vladimir M, you don't think this could be Plasmius," I said as I looked in and saw man with a bandaged face laying on the bed.

"There's only one way to find out," she said as we walked in and approached the man.

"Ah, young Speed Racer and Samantha Manson, Daniel must be learning from he after all if he sent you two to do his dirty work for him," he rasped from behind his bandages.

"We're not here for you, Fruit Loop, we here to see Danny and saw your name on the door," she told him angrily.

Vlad's eyes grew under his 'mask' and said, "Daniel was injured, send him my regards," as Sam grabbed my hand and left.

We continue to walk down the hall, "why did we leave, I mean yes Vlad is weirdo but," I asked as she turned around.

"I'm not giving Plasmius the satisfaction of letting him know that he's…," she began to say until she was a room with the name 'Fenton, Daniel' on it. "Danny you…," she began to say until she saw something and gasped, "No, please Lord," and started to cry.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned and saw Danny lying on the bed, he was comatose.


	6. Theodicy

**Author's Notes: Thanks goes out to Miriam1 who helped me with this chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: True, it was rude for her to be excited about Paulina's death. Freddy is pure evil, he'd scare anyone. Even though Vlad is an evil selfish Fruit Loop he is also a human being and you do have feel bad for him. You'll just have to see what is going on with Danny.**

**Chapter VI: Theodicy**

**Jazz**

In all my time studying parapsychology, I have never come across such a case like this; People being injured in their dreams.

While there have been cases of people being injured during hypnosis (the mind if given the suggestion that one is injured will manifest that condition on the body) but in normal sleep there is no precedent.

While I was reading my books, the phone rang, "Hello," I said as I picked it up.

"Jazz, this is Danny's friend Speed, Danny's been hospitalized you need to come immediately," he said as I dropped my book on the ground, "Jazz?" he asked as cleared my head.

"I'll be there ASAP," I told him as I hung up and raced down do the lab, "Mom! Dad! Danny's been hospitalized, we have to go there now," I told them as the dropped what they were doing and stared at me.

"What happened," mom asked as she pulled her hood back revealing her violet eyes that flashed with concern.

"I'm not sure, Speed just said to come to the hospital" I said as we left for the RV and zoomed to the hospital.

When we arrived, we stared at shock as we saw Danny laying in a bed.

He was comatose and hooked up to all kinds of machines that were performing bodily functions for him.

We could hear his heart monitor beeping telling us that he was still alive although he was asleep. Sam was sitting beside him her hand gently holding his hand and stroking him while Speed and Valerie were comforting him.

"What happened?" I asked as Val looked up sadly.

"He said something about the police blaming me for Paulina's death and some psycho that kills people while they're asleep. He insisted that he guard me and we fell asleep," she explained to us, "I awoke later to a scream and saw Danny injured," he said as mom cried on dad's shoulders.

After awhile the doctor came in the room and examined Danny shaking his head, "it doesn't look good, his body is rejecting the transplants," he said examining the readouts.

"He can't die, he can't," Sam screamed looking at the doctor standing in front of him defensively. She would defend him to the last.

"I'm sorry there the only left to do is hope…and pray," he said as he left and Sam ran out of the room crying.

I sighed and cast my eyes up to the Heavens and plead to the Invisible provider on behalf my brother.

**Miles**

"What are Danielle and Nancy doing?" I asked Clockwork as I heard the two talking in another room. It seem they were in there for eternity and whatever it was it seemed important.

"Training," the now elderly ghost told me with a faint smile, "Danielle posses a unique ability called the gift. She has the ability to take items from her dreams and bring them into the real world, this ability was to go to Danny but the accident that gave him his powers cancelled it out and it has been passed on to Danielle," he said shifting into a child.

I have yet to get use to his changing forms, it can be creepy to look at him one moment as an adult and the next he's a thousand years old, and finally a kid.

"Will this help her fight this Krueger guy?" I ask the child who nods slowly, even creepier than his transformation is the sense of calm that pervades his personality, even the most catastrophic things seem not to upset and takes him in stride.

"Hopefully," Clockwork said in a voice that wasn't doubtful at all but confident. He was sure but sure of what I don't know.

**Danny**

"What happened," I said as I pushed myself up and found my shore of a beach. "How did I get here?" I asked myself as I sat down on the white sand and looked out onto the crystal waters in front of me. Something about this didn't add up and a terrible thought invaded my mind. Was I dead and awaiting judgment and what would the verdict be?

I began to think back on my life but became scared when I couldn't remember anything. I know who am I but other than that I can't remember anything. Was I good and was going to Heaven or evil and doomed to Hell or was I headed to Purgatory to work off some past crime that was unpunished in life.

Before I could I dwell on these thoughts something on the horizon caught my sight, it looked like a boat that was heading my way. Inside it was a man slowly rowing to the shore.

The closer I got I realized he was dressed in a purple tunic with an hourglass on it. Over that was a dark purple cape with a hood that hid his face save for his pure white beard that flowed like a river and sparking greed eyes.

I stared at the man, I remember someone close to me who looked like that, I think his name was Clock something. I was going to ask him who he was until he held out a wrinkled and frail hand.

"I am not Clockwork, but I know him and love him, I am his brother, Chronos," he said lowering his hand, "come with me," he said as he beckoned me to his boat and I walked to the waters and got in.

**Freddy**

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream! _Who are you?" my latest victim said as I chased after him.

"Let's just say I'm here to put you out of print," I said laughing as I was about to kill him when Nocturne appeared.

"Krueger, you are needed," he said as he opened a portal and I walked through it arriving in his lair.

"What's up?" I asked him as I sat down and he looked at me, "if it's about the kid, I said…," I told him as the ghost stopped me.

"No, I wanted you focus on the family now, Daniel is comatose and Danielle has fled to the Ghost Zone, they are unprotected," he said smiling.

"Any instructions, boss?" I ask him as he laughs at me.

"Just this, have fun and be creative,"

**Sam**

I don't know how long I ran down the halls all I cared about was escaping the awful truth that was haunting me. I didn't want to believe it and refused to believe that my beloved Danny was lying in a bed fighting for his life.

I finally ran out of energy and went into an empty hospital room and collapsed on the floor. I looked up to Heaven and prayed, "God, I know my family doesn't follow all you laws you gave us, but we still believe in you but now I am starting think you don't care about us like you say you do," I was fighting back tears as my emotions flooded out. "Are you even listening to me God, are you even there? Are you real?" I pleaded with the Divine but getting no answer.

"Why do you remain silent? Don't you care that my boyfriend is in a coma? Is it he because he is not Jewish? I thought you loved _all _humankind and that _all _humankind was made in your likeness?" I cried as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You know he does care and he's there," a voice said and I saw an elderly Rabbi, "God loves everyone and as long we do our best we know he will look after us," he said smiling.

"Then why does he allow evil to happen?" I ask him as he thinks for a moment.

"God's plans for us our beyond our understanding, we can't even fathom a single letter of it. All we can do is admit we might not like the direction of the plan but trust in him and his goodness," he told me as he handed me a handkerchief to dry my eyes. "Go be with your boyfriend, he needs you now," he tells me as I smile and leave to go see Danny.

**Nancy**

"Now try to clear your mind Danielle," I told the ghost girl as she closed her eyes and practiced honing her gift. Clockwork had said that she was potentially the most powerful person to have the gift and has abilities that other did not have.

"What is this supposed to do again," she asked impatiently as she sighed.

"If you're going to go up against Freddy, you need to hone your gift to use it to the best of your ability," I told her as she opened her eyes. "Why don't we take a break Danielle," I told her as we walked back to the main chamber where Clockwork was looking at his mirror at some events in the past.

It looked like World War II; I could tell from history class that the soldiers were German and there was something about where they were at upset the old ghost very much and he focused all his attention on it, but I had to focus on mine on helping Danielle get ready for her battle with Krueger.


	7. Virtual Unreality

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Tucker is at summer camp, I might do a scene where Tucker gets attacked by Freddy. I will remember that, thank you for your help.**

**Shiny-Sama: I would never kill Lancer, he's too awesome to be killed. Besides, you'll need that whip to beat up the Nazis in my next fic.**

**Miriam1: true, better late than never, but everything happened so suddenly. Well, I said I borrowed the idea of not knowing anything from Dante. I'm too much of a Lancer fan to kill him off and you're right it's bad that Freddy can get creative now. Glad you liked the scene with Sam and thank you for helping me with it. **

**Chapter VII: Virtual Unreality**

**Danny**

"Where are going Chronos?" I asked my guide as the boat came off and I looked at my reflection in the crystal waters.

"We are going to see my mistress," he said calmly as he plied the waters. "you must be thirsty, why don't you have a drink," he told me as I bent over and cupped my hands.

The water was sweet and pleasing to my tongue but as I drank it I began to feel strange, "I remember now what happened? I was attacked by…," I began to say as an unsettling thought came over me, "am I dead?" I asked him nervously.

"You're in transit, my boy," Chronos said remorsefully as I drank more water. Everything was coming back to me but I could only remember the good things I knew there were bad things that I have done (I remember once serving some guy with pale skin dressed in black and something about killing my family and friends) but other than that it was a blur.

I was going to ask Chronos about this but like his sibling he beat me to the chase, "This the Eunoe River, Eunoe is Greek for 'Good Memories' Judgment is not about looking at the bad you've done but the good, " he said as the boat stopped in front of an elaborate Greek temple.

**Freddy**

"Soon, very soon," I said looking at a picture of the ghost girl, soon I will be free of Hell forever and will invade the dreams of children without end.

While I was thinking Nocturne came in with his sleepwalkers, "Have you attacked the family yet, Krueger," he asked me as I laughed.

"I was just planning that now, I wanted this to _special_," I said laughing as I sharpened my claws.

"Do not fail me Krueger," he said as he glared at me and I bowed thinking of I will make him wish he never heard of me once I capture the ghost girl.

**Clockwork**

"Very good, Danielle," I told the young ghost girl as I watched her train, soon she will be ready to face off with Krueger and she will need every ounce of her strength and courage to fight this foe. She willl face her very fears and the despairing fires of Perdition.

I almost hated to send her out against this demon but she was the chosen for this task and somethings are set in stone.

"You said earlier there was something you wanted to tell me," Nancy said floating up to me as I made sure that Danielle was out of range.

"Yes, remember I said she was different from you and others who had received the gift?" I asked her as she nodded. "Well, I think you should know why," I said as I told her of the prophecy surrounding Danielle.

Legend states that if one who wields the gift and walks the lines of life and death with ease is thrown into the fires of Krueger's punishment then Krueger would be released from his 'Hell' (What few know is Krueger is not in the Christian Netherregions but imprisoned on a far off island of the Ghost Zone, so remote that even if the all knowing Infi-Map doesn't it list it).

"You mean if Krueger wins, he could be free to roam the real world as easily as he roams as the dream realm?" she asks me as I nod slowly.

"That is why you must guard her on this mission," I told her as she nodded and promised she would do so. Soon Danielle you must plunge into the world of monsters and darkness and fight the demons within you!

**Speed Racer**

I watched as Sam stood watch over her beloved Danny. I can only the imagine the pain she must be enduring to see him like this living with the aide of machines.

I decided that I need to stretch my legs, so I went down to the lobby to relax. I sat down on an empty sofa and soon felt my eyes close.

Once again I found myself in that mysterious boiler room again, "Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding!" I shouted knowing whatever attacked me before must be lurking around.

"It's your funeral," a voice said as I looked in shocked as my father came out of the shadows, "You want to know why I left Speed?" he asked as he glared at me from behind the visor on his helmet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused about what he meant, he left to protect the secrets of the Mach 6's design," I told him as he shook his head.

"No, I left because I was ashamed of your Speed, now I am going flatten you like a…," he said before he was blasted to the ground.

"Guess again," I heard Danielle's voice shout as she appeared, "I'm sending you away permantly," she said as my father's hand became like talons and went to slash her but I pushed her out of the way but it cost me.

The claws dug into my leg, "AHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I fell back into darkness.

"AHHH!" I gasped as I awoke in the lobby, "What was that about?" I asked as I felt a pain in my leg and saw blood from it, "I need a doctor here," I yelled to the nurse at the desk as I taken to the ER for treatment.

**Sam**

"Sam, why don't you go home and rest you'll need it," Mr. Fenton said as I shook my head, I was not going to leave me Danny.

"We'll call your parents to let them know you're staying with us," Mrs. Fenton said as she left to tell my folks that I was all right.

I turned my attention back to Danny, he looked so peaceful laying there, but that was an illusion. I could sense the suffering that he was enduring behind those closed blue eyes of his.

My heart ached for him, I wish I could make it better but that was beyond my power perhaps even that of omniscient Clockwork who sees everything from his lofty tower.

"Please wake up Danny," I said as I gently stroked his black hair, I hated to see him like this attatched to all those machines beeping and whirring he was so helpless, a far cry from the Danny that I knew. The Danny that fought against the Ghost King and even his own evil self only to come back stronger.

I could feel my eyes close but for some reason I was still in the hospital room. I looked at the TV, some classical music concert was on but soon a new image appeared; a man with a burnt face wearing a red and green sweater with a brown hat.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE LISTENING TO THIS SNOOZEFEST WHEN YOU COULD WIN A CHANCE TO SING ALONG SIDE DUMPTY HUMPTY!" the man said as a number flashed on the screen and dialed it. The lights began to flicker and instead of a hospital I found myself in a appeared to be a videogame.

**Freddy**

"it took me forever, but I finally got a Wii," I said turning on the game system and putting a disk in, "the angry Goth video game , I heard gamespot gave it a 10 out of 10," I said as I picked up the Wiimote and started playing.

I watched with glee as I watched the girl battle with her foes, cheerleaders, "hmmm, this game is missing something," I said smiling as I pressed a button, "Death mode activated," a voice said as I laughed, "game over, girlie," I said as I pressed a button but a message popped. "Garougal34 has joined the game?" I said as that ghost girl appeared on the screen.

"You got one thing right Krueger, the game is over for you!" she said as I growled at her.

"You play Freddy, you play with fire," I said, this gal is going down!


	8. Qua Resurget Ex Favilla

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Thank you for the birthday wishes and hope you like Tucker's Nightmare.**

**Chapter VIII: **_**Qua Resurget Ex Favilla**_

**Danny**

"What is this place?" I asked Chronos as we walked down the halls of this magnificent temple. I had never seen anything like this, not even Pandora's Acropolis was as awe-inspiring as this place.

"This is the Temple of Hecate," he said as we approached a large ornate door made of ebony and silver. Above the door were what appeared to be three moons. Chronos knocked on the doors and they opened up.

"Enter," an elderly voice said as we walked forward until I saw a woman sitting on the throne. The closer we got the more noticed this was ordinary woman. She was dressed in a black gown with a silver belt. The strangest part was her face-she had three of them. One was that of a young girl, the other of a mature woman, and finally and old woman. "Welcome to my home, Mr. Fenton," she said as the eyes of the youngest face opened and looked at me.

**Nancy**

"I have to help Danielle," I said as I watched the carnage from Clockwork's tower and transported myself into the dream.

When I arrived I saw Danielle trying to defend her friend from Freddy's attack, "I _always _get the high score," he said laughing as he went to slash her but she ducked out of the way in time.

"Well I have cheat codes," she said glaring at the monster as she tried to blast him but failed, "my powers," she said shocked as Freddy laughed at her.

"Maybe you need to stay put," he said as I saw the lower half of her body turn to stone, "You'll make a fine trophy,"

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HE…," she screamed before Freddy covered her mouth with her hand.

Now was the time to act, "Let her go Krueger," I said as jumped out and tackled him.

"Well look who it is," he said throwing me to the ground, "didn't have enough of me in life so you'd visit me in death, however, death won't help you this time," he said taking out a spear with a green head, "This is the Spear of Somnus and it allows me to attack ghosts…like you," he said taking the spear and lunging at me but I ducked in time.

"I _so_ don't have time for this," he said as he left and we woke up finding ourselves in Clockwork's tower.

**Tucker**

"Thanks to you, Mr. Foley, we now own Mac _and _Linux," Bill Gates said happily counting his money. Thanks to my brilliant plan, he is now the king of computers.

"It was nothing your Excellency," I told him as Bill smiled at me happily.

"You've done such a good job, the big big boss wants to see you," he told me as the other board members gasped in shock.

"I thought that was you," I told Bill as he shook his head.

"No, I am just the regional owner, there is some much more powerful than me," he said as he opened the door, " just take the elevator to the top and it's first door you'll see," he said as I left.

"Wow, the big boss," I said as I got in the elevator.

"What floor," the operator said as I told him top floor and he smiled. The elevator zoomed up, "sorry for the bumpy ride, but Mr. K hates to wait," he said as I was flung up to the ceiling just as the car stopped and the door opened.

"Thank you," I said as I got up and walked to the boss' door, "Mr. K, you in," I asked as the door opened and I walked inside.

The office is dark and empty save for a computer on his desk. I walk up to his chair and sit in, "Mr. Krueger, wow the Germans own everything these days," I said as I looked at his computer. "Let see what games Mr. Krueger likes to play as I turned it on and an alarm went on.

"You're spying in Freddy's computer, I guess I'll have to delete you," a voice said as the mouse started floating in the air and turned to a gloved hand.

I tried to get up but the mouse tied me to the chair before I could escape, "I just wanted to see what kind game Mr. Krueger played," I pleaded as the computer laughed at me .

"Mr. Krueger doesn't like hackers," he said as I broke free and fell off the chair hitting my head on the floor.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I woke up and saw that I was back in the woods for that stupid summer camp my parents sent me to. "I told them that fresh air was bad," I said wincing as I felt a bump on my head, "That is one powerful dream,"

**Freddy**

"I love technology," I said playing Doomed on my computer as Nocturne came in the room, "Hey, N, what's up," I said laughing as he shut off the computer and growled.

"I think the time has come to move on, the girl is powerful and with that other ghost aiding her she will only gain in power," he said upset as his Sleepwalkers came in.

"Speaking of the girl, I was wondering if I could have her as bonus," I ask him as he thinks for a second. If I can get this girl than I am free of Hell and able to roam to the world scaring kids for eternity.

"The prophecy," he said smiling, "Very well, the girl is yours but not now," he said as I bowed at him and laughed, he doesn't know what I have in store for his 'Ghost Zone' once the Earth is mine.

**Danny**

"Why am I here," I asked Lady Hecate as I looked around the throne room. I was still confused about this whole death and judgment thing and wanted answers.

"You are here waiting for the angel to take you to your final resting place, Daniel," Hecate said as Chronos approached here. "What is it Chronos?" she asked the time masters brother as he knelt before her.

"There has been a mistake, Daniel is not expected to cross these waters for some time," he said as he looked at me.

"Very well," she said turning to me, "Daniel, look into my eyes," she said as I felt myself falling into a hypnotic trance. "You are going to back to the world of the living; you will remember nothing about your judgment. You won't be able to speak when you come to but do not be alarmed, "she said as my eyes closed and I fell into darkness.

Suddenly light assaults my eyes, "I think he's coming to," I hear a voice say, I think it's Sam's. The light forces me to open my eyes and see Sam's violet eyes stare at me. "Danny, can you hear me, if you can squeeze my hand" she says as I take it and squeeze. "DANNY YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" she shouted happily as I see mom, dad, and Jazz come in.

"We were so worried about you son," mom says ruffling my hair, "how you feeling," she asks me as Valerie came in smiling.

"Look who's finally up, some protector, falling asleep and ending up in a coma," she teased me as she sat down. "I received word that your _brother _Speed is in the ER," she said, "I think only two people can go see him at a time," she said as dad and Jazz got up and to see him. Good thing she's going, because if a certain bit of information got out, Speed would have a one man fan club on his hands.

**Connor**

"I can't believe I got sunburn, poison ivy, and stung by a swarm of Yellow Jackets at the same time," I complained to Lucy as I sat in a tub of ice wincing from the pain, "how was I supposed to know wasps like to make their nests underground?"

"Gerald warned you about the nest near that tree, but you wouldn't listen to him," Lucy scolded me as I finally got comfortable and handed me the oatmeal cream. "You're lucky that those weren't African Honeybees, we have them too every once in a while," she told me as I gulped.

"Aren't those the one that…," I began to ask when I heard a knock at the door.

Lucy walked over to door, "Gerald, what's wrong," she asks him as he walks in.

"This letter came from you," he said handing her letter.

"What does it say?" I ask her as Chim-Chim hands me a towel to dry off with. I am still in my shorts as I am too scared it will hurt to take them off from the sunburn.

"It says Speed's been injured and if we wish to go see him to go to the swimming pond in half an hour," she said as I carefully put a large shirt on and walked over to her.

"CW? Didn't Danny mention something about him before," I asked noticing the signature on the bottom of the letter.

"Come on, we have to get ready," she said as she left to pack our things and get ready to leave.

"Chim-Chim, is my 1967 Speed Racer doll packed?" I asked him as he nods, "Good I'm ready," I said as I slowly limped out of the room.


	9. Vivisection

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: yes it is awesome Danny woke up and Connor is stupid but that's what makes him so fun to write for. Freddy does rule and I don't know if you remember the show **_**A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Series- Freddy's Nightmares**_**, but Robert Englund (that guy is awesome) also played Freddy in it too.**

**Chapter IX: Vivisection**

**Jazz**

"Now remembers dad, Speed is your son," I reminded dad as we walked into the ER where Speed was. He was laying on a bed with an IV in his arm. His left leg was bandaged. "Hey Speed how you doing," I asked him as he snickered.

"Other than being pumped full of antibiotics and a sore leg, I'm fine," he said. It was good he had a sense of humor about this as a good disposition is key to a full recovery.

"How did this happen?" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, all I remember is falling asleep and I had a dream about my atherfay," he said as dad scratched his head. "The next thing I remember is that I woke up with this injury," he explained as I thought for a second. I'll have to do research on this.

"Would you excuse me," I said as I left to research this phenomenon. I looked up dreams and attacks during sleep on the Internet. I don't know how many pages until I looked at until I came across an article in an Ohio newspaper about some kids being killed while they slept. They claimed a monster named 'Freddy Krueger' was responsible.

While I was reading, I could feel my eyes start to close and soon all darkness.

I soon found myself in laying in an operating room, "Hey what's going on here?" I shouted as I tried to sit up but I was strapped to a table.

"You're going to have a knowitallectomy," a voice said as I saw someone look down at me, but I could not see who it was. "Now don't worry, this will only _a lot_," it said as I saw a blade touch my forehead.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! HE…!" I screamed as a hand jammed some cotton in my mouth. "

No one can hear you," the voice said as tears ran down my cheeks as the blade outlined my face. The cold steel made me shutter and I could feel it dig into my flesh. . I closed my eyes waiting for it to be over but nothing came. I opened my eyes again and saw Danni fighting with someone, though I couldn't make the person out as the light prevented me from seeing it's face.

"Jazz, run, get out of here," she shouted as a clawed hand went to swipe at her but she jumped out of the way.

"No, I want to help you," I tell her as she's about to yell at me only to have the clawed hand swipe her shoulder causing her fall.

"Now for the ghost girl," the voice said as I pushed Danielle out of the way, "You'll pay for that," it said as charged at me only to be blasted by Danielle.

"Come on, we have to go," I told as I picked her up only to have disappear in my arms, "Danielle," I said as the floor gave way beneath me and I fell into blackness.

"AHHH," I screamed as I placed a hand on my forehead and saw blood, "but it was only dream," I said confused by this.

**Freddy**

"I lost another patient," I said snapping my fingers, the ghost girl was almost mine had it not been for that nosy redhead but at least I gave her a fright.

That ghost girl is powerful and she will no doubt free me from my torment and soon that time will come when I plunge her into the fires and then, I will reign all powerful. No one will stop from killing kids in their dreams.

I need to the girls soul, ruin her so she will be willing to give herself to the fires completely and I know just how to do that.

**Danny**

"I think we can take tube out of your mouth, Mr. Fenton," the doctor said as Sam stood back and watched as he slowly removed the tube from my throat.

I felt like I was going to throw up as I felt the hose being pulled out, but the doctor said it wwas normal. Once it was out I began to wretch.

"Here Danny, just sip slowly," Sam says handing me a glass of water and take a little sip, It stung going down but it felt good to actually drink something that wasn't given to me by an IV line.

"You're the best girl a guy could ask for Sam," I told her, "as soon I get out of here, I'm going to pay a vist to Plasmius as this has his stench all over it," I said as Sam looked at me worriedly.

"This isn't Vlad's doing, Vlad's been injured as well," Sam tells me as I look startled whatever is behind it it's more evil than I could imagine.

"Was anyone else hurt?" I asked Sam as she looked at me worriedly.

"Me and Speed were injured while Danni was mentally tortured," she tells me showing her arm which is bandaged. "Danny where are you going? She asks me as I get up; I have to stop this thing before someone else gets hurt or worse.

"I'm going to stop this thing," I said as I ripped the IV out of my arm and pulled the heart monitors off, "I'm going Ghost!" I exclaimed as I became Danny Phantom and left.

**Nancy**

"What happened?" I asked Danielle as she returned to the tower and fell on the floor.

"Krueger slashed me with his claws," she winced as she held a hand to her shoulder, "I'll be fine," she says as I help her up.

"Clockwork told me to take you to a special chamber to heal," I said taking to another room of the tower were a glass chamber stood. I carefully placed my hand on the glass causing to open. "careful now," I told her as I put her in the chamber and closed it.

"What is this going to do," she asked as I walked up to the controls and activated the device. A violet light descended from the top and enveloped Danielle. "I'm feeling sleepy," she said as her eyes closed and was put in a deep sleep.

"I hope she doesn't dream in this sleep," I said as I watched over her sleeping form waiting for Clockwork to return.

**Clockwork**

"Always late," I said chuckling to myself as I looked at my watches. He was always late, but I had expected that.

While I waited for them, I looked around and took in the sights. Nature is different for me than it is to humans. I know the passing of the seasons and the birth and death of every creature that exists.

Time for me is an endless cycle that will never end, even when the universe is long since dead and every single star burned out, time will continue her relentless march. She does not care that everything that lives will be no more she will go on.

"I think this is where the letter told us to go," I heard the female Lucy's voice reach my ears, "Connor hurry up we don't have all day," she told her friend as I could see them coming.

I opened a portal, left them a clue, and concealed myself from them and watched as they approached the area and stopped before the portal.

"Lucy, what is that?" Connor asked confused as he examined it, "hey look another note," he said noticing the note I placed by it, "It's from CW again, it says this will take us Speed, how do you think we start it," he asks his friend as she shrugs.

"I don't know," she said as she stuck her hand in it and smiled, "I think it's doorway," she said pulling it out and looking to Connor.

"Are you sure it's safe I mean…," the boy says as Lucy grabs his hand and pulls him in with her while the monkey follows her.

"Perfect," I said as I disappeared back to the Ghost Zone.

**Speed Racer**

"Speed, you have two visitors," Mr. Fenton said as he showed Lucy and Connor in the room.

"What happened to your leg?" Lucy asks concerned as she saw the wound on it.

"That's the strange thing I don't remember how I got it, I went to sleep and just woke up with it," I told Connor as I tried to think about what happened to me and how to explain it best.

"This just like the time your father raced in the Altech 780 and Alva Royalton hypnotized him and he woke up all battered and...," I said as I covered Connor's mouth but it was too late Mr. Fenton had come in.

"YOUR FATHER IS SPEED RACER!" he asked excited as I rolled my eyes, right now I'd rather take my chances with that psycho dream murderer.


	10. Lex Rex

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I did have a good birthday and got some neat presents. You can watch episodes of Freddy's Nightmares on AOL video. True, compared to putting up with Jack, Freddy does seem the humane choice.**

**Chapter X: **_**Lex Rex**_

**Danny**

"Wow," I said as I floated through the Ghost Zone looking at everything. The place was in chaos; there were ghosts asleep floating aimless. "What happened here," I asked as I floated towards Clockwork's tower when I felt something hit me in the chest.

"There's the whelp," I heard Skulker's voice say as he walked in front of me, "Come back to the scene of the crime?" he asked me coldly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him upset as he grabbed my neck and held me up in the air.

"You released Krueger on the Ghost Zone and gave him that blasted spear," he said as I tried to get free but couldn't.

"Who?" I asked confused as he aimed a blaster at me but Ghostwriter stepped between us.

"WAIT!" he shouted, "I think there has been a misunderstanding, I don't think Danny is to blame," he said as he looked at Skulker. "Are we going to turn to barbarism, because of what's going on," he told Skulker who pushed him aside.

"As much I would love, killing you now, the tribunal must pronounce verdict and sentence," he said as he took a chain and collar placing it around my neck and dragged me away.

**Freddy**

"How wonderful," Nocturne said smiling as he watched events unfold. "The tribunal may do my job for me," he said watching the ghost boy being taken away.

"What about that girl, she's still out there?" I asked him sharpening my claws laughing. I needed the girl soon as the time of releasing is at hand I must have her ready if I am to escape Hell.

"Patience my friend," he said as I walked away and prepared for the releasing.

I had tricked some of those sleepwalkers to do my bidding and help prepare for the releasing it. "Be careful with that, if it breaks the ceremony can't take place," I yelled as they laid a metal casket on the ground. "Beautiful," I said smiling thinking that soon I will be free of my punishment and roam the earth forever!

**Valerie**

"DANNY DID WHAT?" I asked Sam unable to believe Danny would do something like that.

"I know, but you know how Danny is, when he gets an idea in his head," she said as I laughed, it was true Danny was stubborn when he's one of his 'missions' and nothing can stop him.

"Tell me about it," I said as I yawned, I was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but knew that was a bad idea since Phantom was attacked in his sleep.

"Here," Sam said handing a can of Red Bull, "You'll need this," she tells me as I open it.

"Thanks," I say as I pinch my nose shut, tilt my head back and drink it as fast as I can. I hate this stuff and I normally drink tea but I need the instant wake up now.

"Anytime," she says as she gets up, "I'm going to see how Danny's friend Speed is doing," Sam says as I nod and get comfortable.

While I am sitting there, I began to feel my eyes close; the Red Bull is not enough to conquer my sleep deprivation and soon fall into darkness.

I find myself on my hoverboard chasing that Box Ghost. I can feel the wind in my hair, "you're toast ghost," I shout to him as I aim my gun at him. However before I can fire I feel something grab me. "What the…," I said as I saw a pair of hands holding my legs.

"You're on a one way flight," a voice says as I try to break free but can't, "going up!" it says as I fly higher and higher.

"Stop, we're going to high," I say as I see are reaching space and if I don't descend I'll die from hypoxia.

"You can never be too high up in the world," the voice said as I took a deep breath and held it but before we reached space I saw what looked like a ghost push me to the ground and freeing me.

"You thought you could get away Freddy?" the ghost said as I got a look at her, she seemed to be 23 and had brown hair.

"You're getting to be a real pain," the voice said as a clawed hand came and attacked her but I pushed her out of the way.

I screamed in pain as the dug into my armor somehow and slashed my left side.

"AHHHH," I shouted as I started up and found myself back in the hospital and saw blood on my shirt, "I need help," I said as panic set and I fumbled for the call button and waited for the nurse to come in.

**Miles**

"Healing process complete," a voice said as Clockwork went up to the chamber that contained Danielle and opened it.

"Wha…," she said as she staggered out I rushed to help her up, "I feel like I was frozen for years," she says as she looks at me.

"You were in a healing sleep," Clockwork says as he changes into an old man, "Krueger had manage to injure you and Nancy put you in a containment chamber to recuperate. We need you at full power if you are to beat Krueger," he says sighing, I could tell that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

I walk over to him and once I make sure Danni is out hearing range ask him, "you're worried about Danielle aren't you?" I ask him fearing the worst.

"I fear for her psyche, she will have to face what she fears most and even the bravest warriors falter at such a sight," he said as he leaves me and I ponder his words.

**Danny**

"How many times to do I have to tell you idiots, I don't know any Krueger and I didn't free any ghost by that name," I told the 'tribunal' losing my pateitnes as we had been for hours it seems.

"Maybe Danny is right and Krueger he did not set aflight," Ghostwriter, who's acting as my attourney, said to the judge, the Fright Knight.

The spirit of Halloween sat in thought as he weighed the evidence before standing up and turned to the jury, "Have you reached a verdict, foreman," he asks the head juror, Technus.

"YES, I, TECHNUS MASTER OF JURIES HAVE ASKED MY COHORTS AND…," the ghost said as Fright Knight banished him with the Soul Shredder.

"Johnny 13, the verdict," he asked the biker ghost as he and Kitty stood up.

"We find him guilty," he says as the Fright Knight laughs.

"Daniel Phantom, for the crime of releasing the monster Fred Krueger and betraying ghost kind by giving him the Spear of Somnus, I sentence you to death both as a human and a ghost," he said pointing the sword at me, "Skulker take him to the horseman of Death," he said as the hunter ghost grabbed my chain and dragged me away.

**Lucy**

"Besides a gun to shoot yourself to escape this madness, can I get you something," I asked Speed as he watched Connor and Danny's father talk about the first Speed Racer.

"That's not a 1967 Speed Racer doll?" Mr. Fenton asked as he saw Connor's doll.

"You bet," Connor replied happily, "it's my favorite Speed Racer artifact," he tell Mr. Fenton excitedly as I sigh.

"So you said you were attacked in your sleep?" I ask Speed as he nods, "do you think it might be Zile's doing," I ask him curiously.

"I don't think so, but whoever is behind knows our fears and feeds off it," he told me as I thought about this and what it could mean.


	11. Judgment's Call

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I hope PM cleared things up for you; Freddy has the same powers in the Ghost Zone but can attack ghost multiple times as they are already dead.**

**Smallvillegirl2: That show is cool and Walker was attacked by Freddy.**

**Chapter XI: Judgment's Call**

**Danni**

"How are you feeling Danni?" Nancy asked me stretched the kinks out my back, it feels like I was cooped up in that tube for ages and needed to move my legs .

"A little stiff, but that's to be expected," I tell her laughing, "where's Clockwork at, didn't he return yet," I ask her noticing that the time master was absent still.

"He said he had work to do," Nancy said as I saw Miles looking out the balcony onto the Ghost Zone's infinite skies.

"It's beautiful isn't?" I ask him as I walk up to him smiling.

"Yes, it is pretty" he said staring out into the Zone, "is this what the afterlife is really like?" he asks me curiously.

"This is not the afterlife, some spirits are just afraid to move on so come here to make their home," I explain to him what Danny told me when I asked him about it.

While we are standing there I feel an attraction between us grow. I have always loved Miles but now staring into the swirling vortex of green, it is now stronger.

I feel Miles' hand touch my back, I shiver at first, but get use to it. I can feel him gently rub my back his loving touch makes my heart race as the attraction increases in strength. I feel him pull me towards him but I do not fight back, I don't want to fight his loving embrace.

"I love you, Danielle Alexis Fenton," he says as our lips nearly touch but an explosion hurls us to the floor. "Are you okay," he asks me as he helps me up and I look outside.

"Yeah," I tell him as I see what caused it. An army of green ghosts with their eyes sewn shot blasting the towers. "Sleepwalkers," I moan as I race to find Nancy, something tells me that if the ghost of dreams and sleep is involved Freddy Krueger can't be far behind.

**Freddy**

"What is taking those Sleepwalkers so long," I asked Nocturne as I looked up at the sky, the time of freeing was nearing and If I didn't have the girl soon I would have to wait a thousand years for my next chance.

"Do not worry," Nocturne said smiling as we watched events from his lair, "Everything is going as I have planned," he said, "Why don't you gain some more power Krueger," he said laughing as I left to do just that, but I had some other work to be done.

I went to where Nocturne's imbeciles were preparing for everything. I watched them as the prepared the casket and test the lowering device.

"Careful with that, if the casket is broken the ceremony can't be performed," I shout to them as I leave to have some fun and know just how to do that.

**Damon**

Mr. Fenton had told me to go rest up, so I went down to the visitor's lounge and sat down. It had been a long couple of nights with this sleep killer running around. I hadn't slept in a long time and I as I put my feet up I feel my eyes close.

Suddenly, I find myself back at Axiom Labs, "sir, we got a intruder," one of my employees said as I checked the screen.

"The utility room?" I asked curiously as I headed down to the room to investigate.

"There's nothing here," I say as I walk inside, everything was normal it looked like a boiler room should. "There must have…," I say until a screeching sound. "HALT!" shout as I draw my gun but see nothing. "Who's there?" I ask looking around as I hear someone laughing.

"Don't you recognize me, Damon?" the voice says as I see a tall man with black hair appear, it was my brother Kyle.

"Kyle, what, how can this be you were…," I ask him, Kyle was killed in a gang battle crossfire when he was 15 and was the reason I got into computer programming to get out of that life and have a safe future.

"Why didn't you help me?" he asked as I saw his wound on stomach.

"Kyle, I told you, violence is not the way," I told him as he glares at me.

"How about this for an answer," he said pulling out a gun.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" I asked him as he smile and shot me in the arm.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I woke with a start, "I must had some spoiled…," I began to say when I saw I was bleeding. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed in front.

**Miles**

"Miles get out of here now!" Danielle shouted as she fought off the invasion of ghosts that were attacking the tower. She was in top form and very formidable; using every attack she could think muster.

"I won't leave you Danielle, I won't," I tell her bravely as I see a scythe on a wall and pick it up, "you want to pick on Danni Phantom, you have to go through me," I said slashing the creeping with the weapon trying to giving her a breather.

"Miles, I love you more than anything but…,"she said before she was blasted to the ground, "what the…," she said as she sleepwalker in front of her. "Get…," she said but before she could attack the bound with glowing ropes.

"Danielle," I screamed as I grabbed her hand trying to pull her free but their grip was too strong and all I ended up with one of her gloves. "DANIELLE!" I shouted as they carried her away.

"Miles are you all right," Nancy said as I looked where my lover was once stood.

"Come on Nancy, we have to save her," I said as I walked out of the tower, scythe in hand, in order to find someone to lead us through this Ghost Zone in hopes of finding Danni before it's too late.

**Danny**

"All right, all right, I'm moving," I shouted as I was to the place of execution. My binds negated my powers making fighting back impossible.

I was taken to an abandon part of the Zone and forced up a scaffold. Skulker, who was my guard pushed my head against a piece of wood. Everything was silence for a moment until I looked and gasped.

Standing in front of me was a cadaverous horse. It was pale and sickly and barely looked alive. Its rider was a skeleton dressed in a long black robe with black armor underneath. He carried a large scythe in one hand with a black flag adorned with a white rose at the top. "Daniel Fenton, prepare thy soul," it hissed as I looked up and silently prayed cleansing my soul of any wrong doings I have done in life.

"Okay," I said saying closing my eyes waiting for the end but nothing happened.

"Are you okay Danny?" a voice asked as I opened my eyes and saw I was in Clockwork's tower. I saw the time master looking at me concerned. "You were lucky I got there in time," he said as a faint smile crossed his face, realizing the humor of his remarked.

"Yeah," I said as I got up and saw Clockwork leave the room, "something must be up," I said as I followed him.

I didn't know that his tower had so many rooms; I had only been in the observatory (the main room where Clockwork looks through his mirror). In one room, I saw a blue light; I opened the door and saw a tube containing a man that bore a resemblance to Speed Racer.

I don't know how long I stared at it until I heard Clockwork's voice not far away.

"Of all the stupid things from him to do, but I know where is going, Frostbite will make sure he is returned safely," he said sighing.

"I know, but what of Danielle?" a female voice asked him.

"No doubt they have taken her to Hel Island," he said, Danni was in danger and it looks like it is up to me to save her.

"Hang on Danni," I said as I closed my eyes and transformed into Danny Phantom and took off to find my sister before it's too late.

**Speed Racer**

"What happened to you?" I asked Jazz as she came in the room escorted by her mother. Stitches lined her face and a look of fear played in her eyes.

"She was attacked, she thinks it's that sleep killer," Mrs. Fenton said as her husband stood up.

"This killer is obviously a ghost, come on Maddie, let's move," he said taking out a strange device from his pocket and ran out of the room.

"I think I know who it is that attacked me," Jazz said showing me a piece of paper, "this guy Fred Krueger, the Springwood Slasher," she explained to me as I looked at it.

"Freddy Krueger!" Connor said as he and Chim-Chim hid under the bed, "that story scares me to no end," he said between his chattering teeth.

"Freddy Krueger is a myth, like the guy with hook for a hand that kills people on the highway," Lucy said confidently.

"I thought so too until I looked up the research and found he is real," Jazz said as Connor jumped out from under the bed and ran out the door only to the hit the wall, sometimes I wonder if he's all there or not.


	12. Sola Fide?

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Story Teller: I'll keep that in mind.**

**Miriam1: I changed that scene so it fits in with the timeline, sorry about that. It's the evil fun to be spiteful one and it makes it look like Danny is involved in it. Clockwork is referring to Miles going off to save Danni. **

**Chapter XII: **_**Sola Fide? **_

**Clockwork**

"Blast!" I cursed as I noticed Danny had left, it wasn't the fact that he left that upset me; I knew he would do it, but rather that I knew this gave Krueger an advantage that had me upset, but it could not be stopped.

"Do you think they could be strong enough to defeat him?" Nancy asks me as I sighed.

"Only time will tell," I told her as I heard a noise from another room. I floated into a room containing a lone Fenton Thermos in the corner that was shaking.

"LET ME OUT! I CAN DEFEAT KRUEGER!" a voice bellowed from inside it. I knew the voice and its tricks and was ready for him.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask him as I leave the room sighing in frustration.

**Freddy**

"Perfect," I said looking out into the Infernal skies, the time was nearing and soon I would be free. I watched as the Sleepwalkers prepared the girl, "is she sedated?" I asked eager for everything would be in place.

The Sleepwalkers nodded as I walked up to the casket and smiled at the sleeping girl with in it. She was my ticket to freedom; she would take my place in Hell allowing me to roam the earth never to fear being sent back.

"Soon my dear, you will give yourself to Hell body and soul," I tell her chuckling at the fact that one so young and innocent will be condemned to torment but no one is innocent in the world.

**Danny**

"Now let see, Hel Island," I said as looked at my map of the Ghost Zone trying to get some clue as to where this place may be.

I searched for what seem like an eternity (it was probably like only ten minutes as time flows differently in the Ghost Zone than on Earth) without any sign of progress. I was wasting time looking for it and it was probably costing Danni dearly.

"There has to be a better way to do this," I said as folded my map and put it away. I looked at my surrounding and smiled as I saw a familiar building, "maybe he has some information that could help me," I said as I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Danny what are you doing here, you're a wanted man get in here quickly before you are seen by that unruly band," Ghostwriter said as he opened the door and pulled me inside.

"I need your help Ghostwriter," I told the ghost as I looked around at his massive library. There were books about every subject imaginable.

"Well, I shouldn't be helping you considering that the Tribunal still wants your head, but I know you're innocent so I will," he said as I sat down. "What do you need from me?" he asks sitting down at his keyboard cracking his knuckles.

"I was wondering if you had a book that would tell me where I could find Hel Island?" I ask him as he nearly falls off his chair causing his glasses to go flying.

"Hel Island, Danny I know you are brave but to travel there is madness, even the bravest who have ventured there come back catatonic with fear _if_ they return at all," he said as he fumbled around until he found his spectacles.

"I have to go, Danielle is in danger, someone has kidnapped her," I explain to the writer, "please for her sake, will you show where to go even on a map," I plead as he walks over to a shelf and pulls out his book.

"It's exact location is unknown, even Pariah doesn't know where it is, but all the texts say that it's entry point is a swirling vortex called the _Flammae Infernum_, it's a whirlpool of fire. It's hard to miss, from there you're on your own," he said handing me a book. "Good luck Danny," he said as I left and set out on my journey.

**Nancy**

"Any sign of either of them?" I asked Clockwork as he looked through the mirror searching for them Phantoms.

"Daniel has been near the Ghostwriter's library, he's headed for the _Flammae Infernum _no doubt on his way to rescue his sister," he said turning to me. "As for Danielle, there is no sign of her, Hel Island is impossible to view from here," he said turning into an old man.

"What about Miles?" I asked him as he switched scenes showing Miles on his journey, "He is safe," he said wearily as he changed the picture in the mirror to what looked like a black lake. "The time is coming, we must hope that Daniel can reach the island before it is too late," he said as he floated away.

I continue to look at the mirror hoping to figure something out about what he say, when I heard what sounding like growling. "Who's there?" I asked as I floated into the room I thought it was coming from. All I found was a thermos lying on a table.

"Ah Nancy Thompson," the voice said softly, "You have to let me out of here," it continued to say as I Iooked at thermos. "Clockwork is evil, he trapped me here for no reason, you have to free me," it said as I walk towards only to be stopped by Clockwork.

"Do…not…touch…that…thermos," he said raising his voice, "That thing in there is the evil one, he caused Danny a lot of grief and I am sworn to keep it contained," he said as we walked away not taking my eyes off the thermos.

**Jazz**

"Honey, I don't think you should be looking into this stuff, especially in your deleicate mental condition," mom said as I read article after article on this Freddy Krueger hoping to piece together some clue as to where his power came from.

"Mom, I'm quite all right and I have to do if we are to get any peace," I told her going back to my research. I don't how many articles I read until I found something mentioning Dream Demons:

_Dream Demons- demonic entities said to possess the power to make dreams reality. Thomas Aquinas believed them to attendants of the Demon Asmodai and were Knights of Hells of the Equestrian Rank. Later Demonologists expanded on the saint's writings listing days when they were at full power and which Saint was their adversary. _

_They are known to possess humans and give them the power over dreams, the most recent of these people is to be 'Springwood Slasher' Fred Krueger who is said to haunt the dreams of children so to kill them. _

I trembled as I read those awful words, something told me that Fred Krueger was involved in this and that Danny and Danielle were deep trouble.

**Connor**

"Let's see- garlic, check; crucifix, check; wooden stakes, check- everything looks good," I told Chim-Chim looking at my anti-Freddy kit.

"You know Connor, that stuff only works on vampires and the crucifix will only work if you believe in it," Sam told me as I put everything away.

"Well you never know," I said, "and I happen to be a Scientologist," I tell her proudly as she raises an eyebrow at me like she thinks I'm crazy.

"Scientology isn't a denomination of Christianity," she tells me like she knows everything.

"Of course we are, in fact we publish a newspaper with the word Christian on it," I tell her as she slaps me on the face.

"That's Christian Science _not _Scientology, idiot," she snaps as I look at her, she obviously is the confused one not me.

"Come, Chim-Chim," I told my pet as we walked out the door only to hit the wall on my way out.

Soon, I found myself on a race track, "NO WAY!" I gasped as I shouted realizing where I was- the 1968 Planet Cup.

"Connor hurry up! My son is needs that part," a gruff voice as I saw the first Speed Racer's father, Pops, stick his head out.

"Coming sir," I said running into the garage and seeing the Mach 5 in all its glory. "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy," I said bowing before the car as I heard it start up. "Uh, Speed Racer, sir, what are you doing," I asked my idol as I saw the lights go on.

"I'm driving," a voice said as I looked up and saw a man with a burnt face and a clawed hand laughing.

"AHHHH! IT'S FREDDY KRUEGER! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shrieked as the maniac started the car and began to chase me.

"Go Freddy Go!" Krueger shouted mocking Speed's famous chant as I tried to outrun the car.

"I have to go out of here," I shouted as I ran faster but suddenly stopped, "hey, my feet are glued to the track," I said as I realized my feet were stuck. "NO! NO! SAVE ME L. RON HUBBARD!" I screamed as the car came closer and I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable.


	13. Salva Me!

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: That's okay, I was more worried that you were mad at me for some reason and wasn't talking to me. If Freddy learned there would be no more Freddy movies and we can't have that now can we. Dan is going to play a part in the final fight with Krueger. **

**Miriam1: As I said above Dan has a role coming up in the battle against Freddy. Danni is in trouble. You are right to fear for Danny and Clockwork will keep Nancy on the right path. I had the idea that would be funny if Connor mixed up the two groups. I'll explain Hel Island shortly.**

**Story Teller: I've that be said about stories before.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I understand school is really nerve racking, trust me. You're right our heroes are in trouble.**

**Chapter XIII: **_**Salva Me!**_

**Danni**

"My head," I moaned as I came to, I tried to massage my temples but found my hands were bounds. It was then I realized I was surrounded by darkness. "HELP! SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" I shouted as I pulled on my binds trying to free myself.

"It's useless to fight back, you're all mine," I heard Freddy's voice say as a I saw the top of the prison open revealing the monster himself and behind a nightmarish vista.

A river of lava flowed in the background and I could hear sand crunch underneath Freddy's boots. An intolerable heat pervaded the air while a reddish moon crept above the horizon.

"Tell me, do you dream of Heaven?" Freddy asked me smiling; I could smell the stench of brimstone and rotten flesh on his breath. It made me want to throw up. "Well let me tell you that you'll never see it," he said laughing cruelly.

"Wait till Danny gets here, Krueger, he will kick your butt!" I snapped as I tried to escape again. I could hear the chains rattle but not give way. Each time I pulled the more I realized I was trapped and soon I could feel tears form in the corner of my eyes.

"Now, now don't cry," Freddy said as I felt the cold steel of his claw wipe my tear away, "soon the blood moon will rise and the ceremony will begin," he said pulling my bangs back with one hand and tracing something on my forehead with his claws. I winced as I felt the metal cut into my skin. "One last thing," he said taking a handful of the volcanic sand and sprinkled it on me. "Soon you wail be a child of perdition," he said as he sealed the coffin again and my fate.

**Miles**

"I think Frostbite's kingdom should be around here somewhere," I said as I looked out at the expanse that is Ghost Zone. The last time I was here it was with Ms. Melnitz and Mr. Tully to save Danielle from that ghost who had kidnapped her, but never had I been here alone.

"This is going to be tough," I said as I see what looks like an underground shelter, "mayabe there is someone here who could help me," I said as I walked up to the doors and opened him. "Hello is anyone home?" I asked as I heard someone laugh.

"Well, if it isn't Giles Knightly," a voice said as Amorpho appeared, "what brings you here, my friend, is my favorite politician causing trouble in Nod's Limbs?" he asks turning into my father and laughing.

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that, Danni is in danger and need Frostbite's help," I told the specter as he turned back to normal.

"You're tad off course, but don't worry, I'll make sure you get the Far Frozen safe and sound, follow me," he said as he left the main to prepare for the journey.

**Clockwork**

"This tide is rising," I said looking at the black lake from my mirror, Krueger had to be stopped soon or else all was lost.

"You really don't think that those kids can face a maniac like Krueger by themselves," Dan said from his thermos as I massaged my temples.

"In fact I do, and even if they couldn't, I have no reason to trust you," I tell him trying to remain calm. I knew Danny and Danielle would have a hard time but the laws of the universe always say that good is superior to evil.

"HA! They're facing the powers of Hell and you think they can win," Dan said again laughing as I smirked at him and his stupidly.

Hel Island isn't really the place that Christians call Hell, but a rather an uncharted island in the furthest corner if the Ghost Zone. Its name comes from the Norse goddess of the underworld Hel whose name means hidden (a perfect name for the island since is hidden from all eyes save for Nocturne and the Observants. She also gave her name to the Christian realm of punishment). It is a prison saved for the most reprobate souls, though it has only one prisoner- Krueger!

When he died, it was said that even Queen Lilith refused him entry into Dantea and so the Observants banished him to the island. The punishments he endures there are created from the hatred and suffering of the parents of the children he killed.

He is eternally bound to the island and must return here once his powers are vanquished, but soon the time will come when he will have the keys to freedom and if not stopped all is lost.

**Speed Racer**

"How's Connor doing?" I ask the doctor as he comes in to check my vitals. I still can't believe he was run over by a car _in _a building, it didn't make sense.

"He's stabilized, he's lucky, that all he has is broken bones it could have been a lot worse," he said writing down my pulse on his chart and left.

"You seriously don't think that this Freddy Krueger is behind this, I mean he's only a story?" Lucy asked me as I thought for a second. My mind was swimming with information and I needed time to process it.

"I'm…not sure," I told her, "but people be killed and injured in their sleep and some have even died, something is happening," I told her.

"You know, maybe Connor's right and someone is messing with people's mind, like he said, Alva Royalton tried it on your dad," she tells me.

"As much I hate to say this, I don't think so why would Zile attack the citizens of Amity Park, he won't gain anything out of it and if it is that Plasmius creep why would he attack himself," I tell her as Jazz comes in the room.

"Connor's asleep," she said as her darted across the room.

"You're worried about Danny and Danielle, aren't you?" Lucy asks her as she nods, "I'm sure they're all right," she tells her as Jazz sighs; I hope for her sake she's right.

**Sam**

My heart ached for Danny's return, this enemy would be the greatest threat he has faced, this creep even scared me.

"I need something to eat," I said as I walked down to the cafeteria and bought a salad. While I was eating, I took out a book from my backpack. It was a simple black book with the word 'Tanakh' written in gold Hebrew letters.

I had gotten it as a gift from my grandmother for my Bat Mitzvah and keep it with me all the time. It was given to her by her grandmother and continued the tradition by giving it to me.

I gingerly open the well worn pages and start reading, as I am reading a sense of comfort comes over me and my fears melt away, "please let Danny survive this?" I pleaded silently as I looked up to Heaven hoping to be heard.

**Freddy**

"It is only a matter of time," I said as I watched the crimson orb creep across the sky, it is the Blood Moon.

According to legend, when the Blood Moon shines in its zenith, and shines it's unholy light towards the Infernal mainland, one who is bound here can be released if the one who walks the lines of life and death with ease is sacrificed into the flames.

I looked at the iron coffin that contained the girl, I could hear muffled sobs and cries coming from inside. "Please, someone help me, please," she whimpered as I laughed at her, no one was going to save her, Heaven would forget here and she would baptized into the service of Hell.

"How's it going Phantom," I said as sat on the box and pounded on it. I decided to give her an _fitting _send off before the ceremony. I took my claws and etched the words 'DANIELLE ALEXIS FENTON' and above her name I drew an Inverted Pentagram. "Now you're ready," I said smiling as I heard her sob her heart out.


	14. Travesty

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Let's hope Danny does just that.**

**Miriam: You're welcome, I'm glad you like the part with Sam and the Tanakh. Yes, the ceremony is a very stylized affair. You'll just have to continue reading what happens next.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You're right about Freddy and wait no longer.**

**Chapter XIV: Travesty**

**Danny**

"Let see, according to the map, the _Infernum _is about 20 miles ahead," I said as I floated past Walker's prison. Something wasn't right about the warden's institution; it was too quiet for a jail.

I floated up the doors, changed into Fenton, and phased through the doors. The cells were empty, "Did Walker have a change of heart?" I asked as I heard a noise and became Phantom again thinking it's one of the warden's trap.

I look around with an Ectoblast charged in my hands. All I see is darkness until I see what looks like a light in one of the cells. "Is anyone here?" I ask as I approach the cell and gasp at what a I see.

Huddled in a cell are the Box Ghost, The Dairy King, Wulf, Desiree, Sydney Pointdexter, and Ember. They seemed like they were scared of something. Some appeared to have injuries on them, like they were in a battle.

They didn't seem to notice me until the Dairy King spotted me, "Well gosh and golly, if it isn't Phantom, what brings you here," he asks as he opens to the door for me as the ghosts turn to acknowledge me.

"Yes, is he after you as well?" Poindexter asked adjusting his glasses nervously. "He wiped out my entire school. I only survived because I was locked in the janitor's closet," he tells me as the others listen.

"Who did this, I keep hearing the name 'Krueger' but it don't ring a bell, is he some sort of ghost?" I ask them as they looked shocked at my ignorance.

"_Nome, vi neniam ..isas sciiĝ pri Freddy Krueger, Mi pensas vin nepre ..u ven en kaj eltrov antaŭ vi eliras denove, mian amikon,_" Wulf said amazed as I walked in and sat beside the fire and listened to what the others had to say.

**Nancy**

"Do you really think Danielle will be able to defeat Krueger, even with the training I gave her she is still under trained," I asked the ghost of time who was watching his mirror.

He did not hear me, his mind so engrossed in watching the past. I simply sighed and explored the master of time's fortress.

Krueger still haunted my dreams; I knew he couldn't hurt me now that I am dead, but even that assurance seems to be eroding.

I felt bad for Danielle, who knows what Krueger had planned for her; but like all who share the gift I can feel the pain she is enduring. I could hear cries in my mind and I wish I could comfort her.

While I was thinking, I hear a voice whisper to me, "Sleep my child," a voice said as I felt my eyes close and darkness surround until I fell unconscious.

**Nocturne**

"Perfect," I said as I finished hooking up the electrodes to the girl smiling, "soon my child your _gift _will give me enough energy to become the next Ghost King.

I will use the Spear of Somnus combined with the girl's abilities to meld Krueger's spirit to my own making the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone!

I closed my eyes and focused on Hel Island, where Krueger was preparing the ceremony that would give him freedom only to find himself bound to me. However, another presence was felt, "Blast Phantom!" I cursed as I blasted the wall in anger. "Sleepwalkers, form!" I shouted as my servants appeared before me. "Go, destroy the ghost child, he must not interfere!" I ordered as they left to do my bidding.

**Speed Racer**

"How you feeling Connor?" I asked my friend as I walked up to his bed, he was finally awake. You could he was run over by a car. His left eye was swollen shut and stitches played across him face. His legs were broken and so were some ribs and his collar bone.

"I feel like the Mach 5 ran me over, oh wait it did," he said trying to get comfortable, "Freddy Krueger attacked me and he used the Mach 5 to do the deed," he told me as I heard a noise in the other room where Valerie was resting.

"I'm innocent!" I heard her say as I walked into the room. Valerie was in handcuffs and standing in front of her was a tall man dressed in brown uniform with a gold badge with the word _Jefe _on it. He was Hispanic with brown eyes hiding one behind an eye patch. He also had a handlebar mustache and a tuft of hair on his chin. He wore a large sombrero with the another _Jefe _badge and beside that the word 'Police' was written in gold letters.

Also in the room was the man on the cell phone I had seen a few nights ago, "She's lying, she's had it in for my daughter for some time," he told the other man.

"Valerie Gray, you under arrest for the murder of Paulina Sanchez; _usted hace que la derecha a siga siendo silenciosa. _Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law; you have the 

right to have _un abogado _present during questioning. If you can't afford an attorney, _uno será designado para usted_," the man said as he handed a paper to Valerie who read solemnly.

"Thank you Emilano, now I can have closure," the other man said glaring at the confused Valerie.

"Anytime, Agapito," the police me office said before turning back to Valerie, "Do you understand your right?" he asked as she nodded and led Valerie away.

"I better go see what is going on," I said as I silently followed them, hoping to find a solution to this problem.

**Danny**

After learning of this Freddy Krueger from the ghosts; I left to continue my search.

All I could think about was Danielle and the pain she must be enduring, it rent my heart to even fathom an iota of that suffering. "I won't let you down Danni," I told myself as I pressed my though the now empty Ghost Zone.

The damage Krueger was doing was unspeakable, in his hands was a weapon designed for Pariah and no doubt he's been using it.

"I think he went that way," I heard Spectra shout as I hid behind an island. Fright Knight and his stupid Tribunal was still after me for a crime I didn't commit. When I get my hands on Krueger I'm going to make him wish that he stayed on his island.

"I, TECHNUS, SEE NOTHING!" I heard Technus shout as I peeked from behind a corner.

"You probably scared him away, idiot," Spectra snapped at her accomplice, "come on, I've heard rumors of the traitors being in this area," she said as they left. Not only was I on Skulker's list but so was everyone I met in the prison. I hope they will be okay,

**Freddy**

"I hope that's cozy enough for you Danielle," I asked the ghost girl as I looked down at her box. I could hear her sobs ringing from the casket.

"Please let me go," she whimpered as I laughed and ran my claws against the surface, "You better let me go or else Danny will kick your butt," she threatened me trying to be brave.

"Let you go?" I asked her smiling. "You're too important to me, dear, besides this fiery island is your home now," I told her as I heard her cry.

While I was tormenting her, Nocturne appeared to me, "Krueger, the ghost boy is coming for his sister," he said as I smiled happily.

"I'll take care of him," I told the ghost as he left and I turned to my 'guest', "did you hear that girl, your brother will be here to witness your marriage to the forces of darkness," I said as laughing as I heard her cry.

**Valerie**

"I'm telling you I didn't do it," I vehemently told Chief Suarez angrily as I stared at him. This was ridiculous I had nothing to do with Paulina's murder.

"If you didn't do it than who did?" the chief asks at me slamming his fist on the desk in front of him. "Well, Ms. Gray, _¿Quién asesinó a Paulina Sanchez?_" he asks me as I sigh in frustration.

"A demonic killer named Freddy Krueger," I told him as he glared at me, "That's the truth, I swear," I said as he called an officer into the room.

"_¿Tenemos el orden de registro para buscar su hogar?_" he asks the police who nods while the chief waves him out.

Something tells me this is not going to end well.


	15. Evil

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Chapter XV: Evil**

**Miles**

"Here we are," Amorpho said as we arrived at Frostbite's kingdom, "good luck Niles, I wish I could go with but that Mobocracy of a tribunal Skulker calls a tribunal has it out for me," he said as I entered the kingdom alone.

I trekked through the frozen wastes until I came to Frostbite's castle. I walked to the doors only to be stopped by his guards.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE!" they said as they blocked the way with their weapons.

"I'm Miles Knightly a friend of Danny Phantom, I seek an audience with Frostbite," I said as they looked at each other skeptically.

While I am standing there, I hear a voice say, "Guards what is going on?" I look behind and see Frostbite himself.

"This child claims to a friend of the Great One," one of them say as the wise ghost leader looks at me and smiles.

"He is the Great One's friend., let him in," he says as the lower their weapons and Frostbite holds out his hand, "what brings you back to my kingdom?" he asks as we walk to his throne room.

**Clockwork**

"You know for one who knows everything, you can be quite dense some days," Dan chided me from the Thermos. I was getting tired of his attitude, I may have Omniscience but I don't have infinite patience.

"Everything is working as I planned," I told him as I focused my gaze towards Nocturne's lair. He had fallen into the trap that all who have power but possess neither the foresight nor conscience to avoid.

Once he was master on the Ghost Council and was the one who proposed that instead of destroying Pariah Dark that he be sealed with in a tomb sentenced to sleep eternally. He would remain there in his Keep sealed away from the universe.

However, Nocturne's wisdom soon dissolved into arrogance. He believed that since he could control the subconscious of others, he should rule the Ghost Zone and left the council.

Now Danny and those he holds dear are suffering from Nocturne's evil and I can only hope they are strong enough to fight it.

**Emilano Suarez**

"Did you find anything yet," I asked the Amity Park police as they searched the home of the suspect for any clues. Something told me the case would be cracked wide open.

So far it looked like a normal apartment, until I walked into her room. It was a virtual research lab; I put on some gloves and accessed her computer. "_¿Por qué ella estaría estudiando fantasmas?_" I asked as I looked at the files.

While I was sitting there I heard one of my men call out, "Chief Suarez, come look at this!"

I race out of the room and find him an open closet, "_Madre dulce de la justicia_!" I exclaimed as I saw a weapons stash unlike anything I've ever seen. "I think we have our _evidencia,_ I told my men smiling.

**Danni**

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear me. I tried to break the chains that bound my hands and feet to the side of the prison but they were too strong. I could feel tears roll down my cheeks as I realized my hopelessness.

I could hear Freddy outside laughing at my torment, I hated him, I hated him more than Plasmius. Vlad at least hid behind a mask of civility and kindness that made his cruelty slightly palatable but Krueger is evil itself, how one man can be so evil is beyond me.

Soon I hear the latch of the coffin open and see Freddy star at me, "we can't have you bawling during the ceremony," he said as a Sleepwalker held my head up. I watched in horror as Krueger pulled out my tongue and placed one of his blades above it as I closed my eyes fearing what will happen next.

**Speed Racer**

"The coast looks clear," I said as I was about to enter the police station but I felt something tug at my pants. I look down and see a small green dog with red eyes pulling my pants. "Where did you come from?" I ask him as I pick him and look at his collar. It was black with spikes with a bone shaped tag with name 'Cujo' on it.

The name sounded familiar, then it me, "You're Danielle's dog," I told him as he barked quietly. I was about to say something when two cops appeared, if the little guy hadn't stopped me I would have been caught.

Once they were gone, I set him down and snuck in the station. I looked around until I saw Valerie sitting in a lone jail cell. "Valerie!" I whispered to her as he looked out.

"Speed what are you doing here," she asks curiously as I walk up to her cell.

"I'm here to get you out of here," I say as I go to get the key but hide as I hear someone coming.

**Danny**

After following Ghostwriter's maps for hours, I finally found the_Flammae Infernum_. It was awe inspiring, an orange tornado swirling amidst the green of the Ghost Zone. It reminded me of a black hole devouring matter, space, and even time turning it into cosmic spaghetti.

I could feel the force of the vortex pull me closer to it's center, I had to hold onto a small island nearby just to avoid being sucked into the maelstrom.

"Whoa," I said as I thought about how to approach it when my ghost sense went off (there must be so few ghost here that the presence of one trips my sense even in the Ghost Zone). I looked around and saw Nocturne's Sleepwalkers coming at me. "Figures," I said as I let one of my hands let go of the rock and began blasting them, something tells me this won't be easy.


	16. A Riddle Wrapped in a Mystery

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Ah, customers, I bet some get really nasty, You never know what I have planned.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I feel for you, I remember when my AC adapter went for my old laptop and the battery was dead to boot. I can say the only good that came out of it is that during the time when I used the family computer I started writing Danny Phantom fanfics. You have a point there but then Val could be there a long time before they listen to her. Freddy is awesome!**

**Chapter XVI: A Riddle Wrapped in a Mystery**

**Lucy **

"Can I get you anything?" I ask Connor as he shakes his head as I walk out to get something to eat. While I am walking down the hall, I hear a noise.

"Sssp," I hear someone whisper, I turn around and see Speed and Valerie, "are there any police here?" Speed asks me as I look at him.

"No, why?" I ask him as he and Valerie enter the room, "let me guess you broke Val out of jail," I say to him as he nods.

"That Suarez guy had it out for her, there was no way she was going to give Val a break so I decided to run for it," he explained as he sat down in chair as I sighed.

**Clockwork**

"You still think they can defeat Krueger?" Dan asked me as I watched the events from my tower. I could tell things weren't going well for Danny or Danielle. Krueger had to be stopped but that was easier said than done.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked the specter as I watched Danny fight off the Sleepwalkers the best he could. He would need help but is it worth the risk, "Maybe later," I said turning away and focusing on the battle, but keeping sending back up if necessary open.

**Freddy**

"Could you speak up girl, I can't hear you?" I asked as her as I gurgling sound and smiled, "that's better," I said laughing as I turned my gaze to the sky. The Blood Moon is rising and soon I will plunge Danielle into the fires and open the gateway to my freedom.

I watched the Sleepwalkers prepare the final adjustments and bring forth an ancient scroll, the _Codex Tartari_, a book of demonic spells that held the text to the ceremony.

I walked up to the altar and placed my hand on the book, "beautiful," I said smiling; let's hope these Sleepwalkers will keep that ghost boy at bay.

**Sam**

Dread, terrible dread, filled my mind Danny was in danger and there was nothing that I could do to help him. I fear what Freddy Krueger will do to him, he almost killed me had Danielle not intervened and now Danny was going to face this monster.

I sat in a lone corner and took out my Tanakh again; I noticed that a page had been folded in so I carefully opened it up so I could fix it.

While I was looking at the sacred book I heard a voice say, "Isaiah 66:13," I looked up and saw a man with blue eyes and white hair dressed in a white robe with a pair of wings on his back.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to figure out why was looking at me.

"As a mother comforts her child, so I will comfort you; and will you be comforted over Jerusalem," he said smiling, "a beautiful passage," he told me as he held out his hand, "Where are my manner, I'm Angel," he said as I looked at him.

"Uh, Sam Manson," I said nervously, I think Danny had mentioned that he met a man by that name before when he rescued Danielle from Freakshow and Vlad.

"A pleasure Miss Manson, now if you will excuse me I have work to do," he said as he walked away and tried to figure this mystery. Despite his weirdness I do feel better now, "could he be an…," I said to myself dumbfounded.

**Nancy**

"Ah, I see you are awake my dear," I heard a voice said as I opened my eyes and saw a tall ghost composed of stars with a pale face, red eyes, and purple horns.

"Who are you, what do you want," I ask him as I try to get free but realized I am strapped to a platform.

"I am Nocturne, ghost of dreams and sleep and as for what I want is revenge and you are going to help me," he said smiling revealing a pair of fangs. "Your gift is the key to me becoming more powerful," he told me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him as he turns to a machine close by him.

"I will use your power along with Spear of Somnus to channel Freddy Krueger's power into my form making me the most powerful dream being in existence," he said laughing .

"You think, Krueger is going to go along with this, you're crazy if you think he's going to let you get away with this," I snapped at him.

"Krueger doesn't know won't hurt him," Nocturne said as he left the room leaving me alone.

"I have to escape," I said as I looked around the room and saw a button nearby. I stretched my hand as far as it could reach and hit the button. I dropped to the ground and landed on my knees, "now to get out of here," I said as I went to find a way out of here.

**Danni**

Tears of pain rolled down my cheeks as I tried to spit out the blood in my mouth. I couldn't believe Krueger would do something like that.

I could him outside preparing for something, what I couldn't tell as I was too busy trying not to drown in my own blood.

All I wanted to do was to go home and be free but that wasn't happening. While I was laying there I heard a whisper in my head, "Danielle, Danielle," it said who was this voice and what did it want.

Before I could ask any questions, I felt the coffin begin to move and soon I was upright. The good thing was that the blood was no longer going down my throat and windpipe, the bad, was that my time was probably almost up!


	17. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I'm not giving anything away, have fun at camp.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Angel is something isn't he. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Chapter XVII: Sweet Dreams**

**Emilano Suarez**

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked the officer on the other line as I looked at the weapons we found.

"Just that sir, she's gone," the officer says as I turn off my cell phone.

"Sergeant," I shout as the officer appears,"_Puesto hacia fuera todo el boletín de los puntos para Valerie Gray, ella se ha escapado,_" I tell him as he salutes me leaves to do has he's told.

I race out to the cruiser and get inside I will scour the entire city and make sure Ms. Gray returns behinds bars.

**Danny**

"Krueger must be powering them," I said as I tried to fight off the latest wave of Sleepwalkers and failing. They seemed more powerful than usual and even my strongest attacks didn't seem to work on them. "There has to be a way to stop these guys," I said as I looked around for a solution, then it hit me.

If my theory is correct, the whirlpool should act like a black hole pulling in matter and if at the right angle, destroy it. I formed a mass of ectoplasm in my hands and stretched in it into a rope. I attached one end around my waist and another to the island.

"Hey uglies can't catch me!" I taunted them as I flew towards the vortex as they followed me. I was careful not to get too close to be pulled in, but close enough to ensnare the Sleepwalker. I smiled as I saw the ghosts being pulled in and absorbed into the vortex one by one.

However there I was thing I didn't think of, the energy strengthen the whirlpool and was straining my rope. I held on with all my might but the pull of the maelstrom was too much and the rope broke plunging me in the fiery vacuum until all I saw blackness.

**Miles**

"Tell me what brings to my kingdom, Miles," Frostbite asked me as we entered his throne room.

"Danielle has been kidnapped, I was wondering if I could use your map to find her," I asked as he thought for a second.

"Do you know who took her?" he asked as he got up and took me to the vault where the map was stored.

"Danielle called them Sleepwalkers, but I think the mastermind behind it was a guy named Freddy Krueger," I said as Frostbite gasps.

"Miles, I speak these words as a friend, go back to the earth, Krueger is dangerous, so much so that even Lilith on her ebony throne refused her entry into her realm," he said as I looked him in the eyes.

"I can't, I love Danielle too much to abandon her, please, help me," I pleaded as he thought for a second.

"Follow me," he said as he handed me the map and we left to prepare to free Danni.

**Amorpho**

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Ghostwriter said as I entered his library, "I was afraid that the Tribunal might have gotten you," he said as he offered me a seat.

"Fright Knight and Skulker couldn't catch a cold," I told him turning into the Fright Knight laughing. "Now tell me what's going on?" I asked him changing back to normal.

"I would like you to get in contact with the ghosts seeking asylum in Walker's …," he began to say until a b right light distracted us.

"I am afraid you are needed elsewhere Amorpho," I heard Clockwork say as he appeared in front of us.

"What do you need?" I ask him turning into one of the Observants, "the Cyclops convention giving you trouble," I say laughing as a faint smile plays across the time ghost's now young face.

"Phantom's ally, Valerie is being chased by the police, I need you to get them off her trail," he said as he became a young man in his thirties.

"No problem," I said as I turned into Valerie and left to help out, this was going to be fun.

**Speed Racer**

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," I told Connor as I walked into his room, he was even looking better but a look of fear still played across his face.

"Hanging in there," he said smiling as Chim-Chim came in with a gift for his owner, "Chim-Chim, you didn't have to," he said as the chimp beeped happily.

Connor opened it and found a model of the Mach 5, "cool, this is so rare where did you get it?" he asked as Lucy and Sam came in the room screaming.

"CHIM-CHIM GET OVER HERE YOU SIMULATED SIMIAN!" they yelled as the monkey hid behind the bed.

"Let me guess, Chim-Chim used your money to buy that for Connor," I asked them as they nodded.

"You have…," Lucy said as Sam smiled and stopped her.

"Let me handle this," she said turning to Connor, "Just so you know that's strike two, strike one was when we first met and Chim-Chim stole my photo album," she said smiling as Connor looks at me.

"Given the choice between Freddy Krueger or an angry Sam which would you pick?" he asks me as I think for a second.

"Krueger, definitely Krueger," I tell him as we laugh over the whole situation.

**Nocturne**

"NO! NO!" I shouted as I returned to my lair finding the girl gone, "How can this be?" I asked, she was integral to my plans without her I have no way to siphon Krueger's powers. I must find her.

I closed my eyes and homed in on her brainwaves, she hadn't gotten far and the plan could be salvaged . I opened my eyes and summoned my Sleepwalkers, "bring me the girl alive, she must not escape the Ghost Zone!" I ordered them as they left to fulfill my will.

"Soon, power will be mine!" I said laughing as I watched them leave to bring me my prize.


	18. Our Own Fears

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Trust me an angry Sam is worse than Freddy, just look what happened to Jarred in **_**Phantom Speedster. **_**You'll just have to read to find out what happens next.**

**Chapter XVIII: Our Own Fears**

**Nancy**

"I think I am far enough from him," I said as I stopped to rest, I looked around to try to figure out where I am. I saw a large castle. "I think this…," I said but was stopped as I was blasted to the ground.

"YOU!" a voice said as the being known as the Fright Knight came charging at me, "You will pay for releasing Krueger," the ghost said as he swung his sword at me.

"I'm not the one who released him," I spat at him as kicked him in the face, "it was a ghost named Nocturne who freed him," I told him as he got up.

"Nocturne he told me had nothing to do with and it was Phantom's fault," he said sheathing his sword, "I must look into this," he said as he took off allowing me to escape so I can help Danielle fight Krueger.

**Danny**

"Wha…," I moaned as I came to and brought myself to me knees. I could feel course sand underneath me and hear what sound a volcano erupting.

"Welcome to Hell," a voice said as I slowly opened my eyes and saw a man standing in front of me. He was dressed in a red and green striped sweater with olive green pants. His face was burnt but I could see that his eyes were blue. He wore a brown fedora but his most terrifying feature was that he wore a glove over his left hand with four sharp blades on the fingers.

"Freddy Krueger, I presume," I said getting to my feet and went to punch him but he grabbed my hand and slammed me into the ground.

"And you're Danny Phantom, "he said as he went to slash me but I rolled out of the way. "Welcome to your nightmare," he said before I blasted with an Ectoblast sending him flying.

"Those powers could be trouble, time for a cheat code," he said as I went to blast him again but something was blocking my power. "That's better," he said as he kicked me in the gut.

"What…have…you…done…to…Danielle?" I asked him as he smiled evilly.

"She's busy, but I have some proof that she's here," he said as threw something to the ground, "cat caught her tongue," he said laughing as I gasped in terror.

**Emilano Suarez**

"I have you now Gray," I said as I chased her down the street when she vanished, _"¿Adónde ella fue?_" I asked as I looked all around but found no sign of her.

Suddenly, I heard my radio go off, "Suarez," I said as I pressed the transmit button.

"Sir, we have reports of a child dressed in a tiger costume causing trouble," the officer said as I growled.

"Rivera, what is he doing here," I said as chased after him, I may not be able to get him Miracle City but this time El Tigre will pay for those pranks he pulled.

I chased that little punk until I had him corner, "you think you got me," the little punk said as his eyes glowed red and he vanished.

I stared at the spot for second rubbing my eyes in disbelief before I decided to head back to the station. I think I have indigestion and am hallucinating. "_Necesito vacaciones_," I told myself wearily as I got in the car and drove off.

**Danni**

My heart pounded in my chest as I felt the coffin swing in the air. I'm not scared of heights but being chained in a cramped metal casket suspended in midair is something totally different.

I could hear my brother outside fighting with Freddy, he was trying his hardest to defeat this monster but it sounded like he was losing.

"I don't have time for this," Krueger said as I heard Danny scream, no doubt the monster dug his claws into him. "Sleepwalkers begin the ceremony," he said as I felt casket being lowered.

I opened my mouth wanting to scream but realized I couldn't, utter terror filled me as the thought of my death filled my mind.

I tried again to scream, this time I heard the voice inside me again, "Danielle, Danielle," whose voice do I hear is it my conscience or my imagination taunting me.

Please, someone get me out of here!

**Miles**

"Okay here I am, the temple of the Observants," I said as I beheld a vast arena type building in front of me. According to Frostbite, before I can go to Hel Island, I need to get their permission.

I slowly open the door and found myself on the floor of the arena with rows of empty seats looking down at me. Suddenly a light shines on me and I see the chairs are filled with ghosts. They are dressed in a white robe trimmed with gold and a black cape. Instead of faces their heads were a giant eyeball floating in some green liquid.

"Ah! Young Knightly, what brings you to our temple?" one of them asked as it stood up, "Well speak up," it ordered as I turn to face it.

"I seek your permission to venture to Hel Island to rescue the ghost girl Danielle," I tell them as dead silence falls across the room; something tells me that this isn't good.

**Clockwork**

"You know the Observants won't be happy if Danny is killed," Dan told me as I looked at the battle through the mirror.

"What the Observants don't know won't hurt them," I retorted, I know the outcome but the road isn't very pleasant at the moment.

"Let Danni go!" Phantom screamed as he lunged at Krueger only to be grabbed in midair by Freddy and thrown to the ground.

"Look at your precious Danielle, now," he said as he turned Phantom's head towards Danielle's prison. A look of terror crossed the young Halfa's face as he saw the coffin being lowered into the lava beneath.

I almost couldn't bear to look at it as the thoughts of losing my brother filed my mind. I could sense the Phantom's pain and wish I could stop it but that was up to them.

"You're thinking about Chronos aren't you," Dan asked as I turned to him, "I can make sure that both Phantoms come back alive you know what you have to do," he said as I sighed.

"Very well, but are we going to do this _my_ way," I told him as I opened the thermos and stopped time. I took out a Specter Deflector and put around Dan's waist and started time again.

"A Specter Deflector?" Dan looked skeptically at the device as I smiled at him.

"It's an advanced model, should you do something I find unsavory, it will not zap you but it will stop time for you and suck you back into the thermos," I tell him as he glares at me.

"Another gift from the future?" he asks me as I smirk.

"Remember, your mission is help Danny and Danielle nothing more, nothing less," I told him as I opened a portal to Hel Island to him and watched he flew through the portal.


	19. Perenni Cremer Igne

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Truer words were never spoken. I think you'll like what I have in store for Dan. Amorpho is awesome and the Observants are a bunch of idiots.**

**Chapter XIX: **_**Perenni Cremer Igne**_

**Connor**

"Here you go Connor, triple fudge ice cream," Speed as says as he walks into the room and hands me a bowl of ice cream and a spoon.

"Thanks man," I say as I turn on the TV, "Ah man, the news is on," I said as they showed that Mexican cop who was after Valerie chasing after some kid in a tiger costume. "I wonder if this happens in a lot in Amity Park," I asked my friend and he shrugged as Valerie and Lucy came in the room.

"Did you see the news," Speed asks Valerie as she nods at him, "it looks he won't have to worry about Chief Suarez for awhile," he tells her as she laughs.

"Still feel like you got run over by the Mach 5?" Lucy asks me as I nod, "well at least the worse is over now.

**Nocturne**

"Where did she go!" I shouted as I scoured the Ghost Zone for that girl, I must find her before she escapes.

"Sleepwalkers, have you found anything," I asked my men as they shook their heads. "Blast," I hissed in frustration.

I was about to go out and look for her when I saw the Fright Knight appear on his Felsteed Nightmare. "Nocturne," the chief servant of Pariah Dark bellowed as the winged steed landed beside me and he dismounted.

"What can I do for you, Fright Knight?" I ask him politely as he stares at me in silence.

"You told me you had nothing to do with Krueger's release from Hel Island and yet I found out that you lied to me," he said drawing his sword and charging at me.

"FOOL, you really think you are a match for me," I said as I blasted him back. I walked over to where the warrior stood. "I am the ghost of dreams, you are nothing without me," I told him as he got up and punched me.

"You will perish by my blade," he hissed as I flew back in the air, "prepare to face destruction," he said as I kicked him in the head so hard that his helmet came off revealing a skull with decayed flesh hanging on it like rags.

"I have no time to fight with you," I told him as I flew away to continue my search for the girl.

**Nancy**

I searched the Ghost Zone for hours looking for Hel Island but couldn't find it.

While I was looking, I heard a noise so and hid behind an island. Soon a pair of sleepwalkers appeared. They were searching for me so they could take me back to Nocturne but I wouldn't let that happen.

I watched them for awhile, they seemed to communicate in a strange language and after looking for a minute or two left the area to search elsewhere.

"That was close," I said as I looked around and continued to search for the Island where Freddy was keeping Danielle prisoner hoping she's all right.

**Danny**

"What's wrong ghost boy, can't take the heat?" Freddy taunted me as I stumbled to my feet. Pain racked my entire frame from the beating I had received.

"Let…Danni…Go…," I said as I spat out blood and ectoplasm from my mouth cringing at the terrible taste on my tongue. I raised my hand and shot an Ectoblast at him sending him to his knees. "You'll pay for what you did to my sister, you fiend," I said looking down at the ground where the poor girl's severed tongue lie burnt from the infernal heat.

"Look at the coffin," he said getting up and slashing my chest causing my to cry in pain. He grabbed my neck and held me air, "It's slower being lowered in the lava and soon the incantation can begin," he told me laughing.

My blood began to boil as I tried to kick free; sweat dripped down from my brow and stung my wounds from the infernal heat. "You won't do anything to her," I said as he kicked me causing what little wind I had to be forced out.

"You really think you can defeat me," Krueger said picking me up so I was looking in his beady blue eyes. "Look at your precious sister, she is soon to be the bride of Hell and I will be free forever and all you can do is watch!" he said as I tried to get up but I was too wounded and fall into darkness.

**Freddy**

"Now that he's taken of it's time to go back to business," I said as I walked up to a large stone pulpit and opened the book.

"HEAR ME YE PRINCES OF HELL, NOTE THE BLOOD MOON IN THE SKY AND THY OBSIDIAN GATES ARE FLUNG OPEN!" I began the incantation as the casket was lowered some more. "Hear me oh Satan, thou prince accursed and despised, give your servant that which he seeks," I chanted as I looked up to the moon. "Hear me Lord Lucifer, thou prince of darkness and coregent of Hell, release me from thy kingdom," I said as the book began to glow but before I could continue something knocked the book from the pulpit.

"You speak big words Krueger but at heart you are a coward!" a voice taunted as a pair of red eyes glared from the darkness.

"Who dares!" I shouted as what looked like an older and deformed version of the ghost boy appeared in front of me.

"You do a good job picking on little kids but let see you deal with me," he said as he punched sending me flying in the air.

"You'll wish you never heard of me when I'm done with you," I said as I sharpened my claws getting ready to finish him off.

**Valerie**

"Are you okay Sam?" I asked her as I walked up to her as I saw she was sitting in a corner by herself. A look of terror played in her violet eyes and she was trembling.

"It's Danny, I know he's in trouble, I can feel it," she tells me between her sobs.

"Danny's going to be fine, you more than anyone should know that he can take care of himself," I tell her as I dry her eyes. "It's going to be okay," I told her as she cried on my shoulders. "Danny will return I promise you," I tell her as she looks at me.

"You don't know that, Val, he's suffering he calls out to me," she tells me as she pulls away from me.

It breaks my heart to see her like this, even though we've had our differences in the past, she has slowly come to see me as a friend.

It also breaks my heart because I still have feelings for Danny and wish he could be mine again, but know that can never happen and have to accept him merely as a friend. There was a real connection between us and because of it I know in the pit of my stomach that Danny is in terrible danger.

**Miles**

"I am sorry Miles, but the answer is no," the Head Observant said as he crossed his arms. "You shouldn't even _know _of Hel Island, let alone wish to venture there," he said as the others agreed with him.

"But Danielle is my girlfriend, I can't abandon her," I tell them defending myself, I can see why Clockwork hates them especially when he knows everything and they don't.

"I understand that but...," an Observant said before I stopped him.

"You don't understand, you can never understand the bond between Danielle and myself, it something that can be monitored by you obtuse morons. Frostbite told me of how you allowed him and Clockwork into the land of Dantea in order to help Danny," I pleaded with them as they glared at me.

"Clockwork's name will not be discussed in this temple," the Head Observant said angrily, "Clockwork is a loose cannon, he seems to think he can mess around with the timeline and not expect repercussions. His job is to monitor time so no threats to the timeline arise not to alter the future to fit his liking," he told me upset as if Clockwork was a villain.

"Clockwork is far wiser than all of you combined. He sees things that are hidden from your 'gaze' and like him if you refuse to help me, then I will find Hel Island on my own," I tell them as I storm out of the temple to start my journey.


	20. Scylla and Charybidis

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I am glad you enjoyed your trip and that I was able to help you. Are you psychic? Well that the Observants are Oblivious Idiots.**

**Chapter XX: Scylla and Charybidis**

**Danni**

I can hardly breathe in this metal prison as it's hot in here. I wish I could scream for help but my voice is gone thanks to Freddy Krueger.

I jump as I can feel the heat burn the souls of my feet; I try move my legs but my the soles of my boots have melt gluing my feet to the floor.

I can hear Freddy fighting with someone outside, it seems like whoever it is about equal in power to Freddy in strength.

I look in terror as I see the lava start to slowly trickle in there is no hope for me now. I close my eyes as I feel a lone tear fall down my cheek.

**Emilano Suarez**

"I'll get you El Tigre!" I shouted as he vanished into thin air. He must have gotten a new super power but how I do not know.

While I am walking to my car my phone rings, " _Hola, Suarez aquí_," I say as I held up to my ear.

"Emilano, this Agapito, I've decided to drop the charges on Gray," my cousin says as I nearly drop the phone.

"But," I try to say before he stops me.

"No buts now go back to Miracle City before I register a complaint," Agapito says as he hangs up leaving me in silence.

"_Necesito realmente vacaciones preferiblemente en alguna parte lejanas_," I say as I walk about to my car thinking about crawling back into bed and starting this day over again.

**Clockwork**

I watched as the two monsters went at each other with the ferocity of wild hyenas. However that wasn't my main focus.

I could sense the Phantom's pain as I watch Danny lie unconscious on the sandy ground while Danielle was being boiled alive.

"Who are you anyway," Freddy asked the future Danny Phantom as he was blasted to the ground.

"You can call me Dan," the specter told his foe as Krueger lunged at him only to miss as Dan went intangible.

While I was watching the events, I heard a familiar voice yell, "CLOCKWORK!" I turned around and saw the Observants behind. I could tell they were upset about something.

"Can I help you with something or have you just to come annoy me," I ask them as I smile wryly at these featherbrained fatalists.

"Because of your stubborn, blockheaded deviancy, Miles Knightly is going to Hel Island," one of them says as I smile at them.

"You came here to tell me something I already know," I ask them raising an eyebrow at them, "in case you have forgotten Miles is doing something called self sacrifice, he's willing to risk his own life to save Danielle who he loves more than anything. However, I can't expect you to understand that concept, so if you excuse me I have a job to do," I say as I walk away from them shaking my head at their stupidity.

**Agapito Sanchez**

"I don't care if you don't do that anymore because of Vatican II, I want a Requiem service for Paulina," I told him as I sighed at my brother's excuses. "You're a cardinal Amilcar can't you pull a few strings in Rome?" I asked him as I hang up frustration.

I sat down in the living room reading a book as I looked up at the picture of my late wife Maria. She died while giving birth to Paulina. I had promised her that I would protect Paulina no matter what but I was unable to keep that and it weighed on my conscious.

I tried to focus on my book but my nagging conscious kept reminding me of my failed promise, "Maybe Father Donaldson will have some words of wisdom," I said as I put my book down and got my keys to my car.

While I was getting ready, my phone rang, "Hello," I said as I picked it up and frown. "What do you mean dropped the charges?" I asked my cousin angrily as I rolled my eyes. "I said nothing of the sort now…," I told him as I clenched my fist in anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY BACK TO MIRACLE CITY?" I asked him as I slammed the phone down on the cradle. Why are all my relatives a bunch of idiots?

**Freddy**

"You won't stop me," I yelled as I slashed at Dan but he grabbed my hand before I could hurt him. "It's too late," I spat as I freed myself and ran back up to the pulpit and opened the book. "Hear me oh Belphegor, thou most detestable vermin blow the infernal trumpet to allow thy servants to open the Hell Gate," I chanted as Dan blasted me.

"Not even all the demons in the Hell can save you Krueger," he spat as he flew up and grabbed me by the neck. "You're not so tough now," he smirked revealing his gleaming white fangs.

"That's what you think!" I said as I kicked him in the jaw, "Look at Danielle see how the coffin is being lowered into the lava slowly," I told him smiling as his eyes flared with anger.

"I'll make a sock puppet out of you Krueger," he snapped as he came flying at me but I slashed him in the face causing him to howl in pain and retreat.

**Nocturne**

"You thought you could escape from me girl," I sneered as I grabbed her by the wrist holding her up to eye level. I had finally caught her and brought her back to my lair.

"I still think you're sick Nocturne, Freddy will…," she spat at me as I laughed at her.

"Freddy Krueger is nothing compared to me," I told her as I strapped her into the device again and smiled at my genius. "Soon, I will rule supreme and unchallenged!" I said laughing at the thought of those oblivious fools who thought me mad to finally see that I have fulfilled my destiny!


	21. Huic Ergo Parce, Deus

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Yes Amorpho is amazing at how he can mess with a person; he's never one to turn down a good prank. Dan has his own reasons for wanting to fight Krueger as you will see. Things do look dark for Danni. I assure Dan is evil to the bone without any hope of turning from his dark ways. You'll just have to keep reading to get your answers.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You're right great minds do think alike. Yes that was Amorpho posing as Mr. Sanchez. If you thought Freddy vs. Jason was cool that was just the warm up for this.**

**Chapter XXI: **_**Huic Ergo Parce, Deus**_

**Speed Racer**

"Is Freddy Krueger gone," Connor asked as I walked in the room and saw him hiding under his sheets. I shook my head sometimes I wonder if Connor wasn't dropped as a baby.

"Yes he is," I told him as I heard a noise, "Who's there?" I asked as I looked around and saw no one.

"You don't want to know," a voice growled as shadow appeared on the wall.

"It's Krueger," Connor said, "crucifix, crucifix, where is my crucifix," he said looking around the room still oblivious to what Sam told him about it only working if you have faith (and I don't mean Scientology).

"Quit it!" I heard Sam said as she walked out in the room, "Connor is spastic enough as it is," she said as what looked like a faceless man in a trench coat and hat came out of the corner.

"You're no fun," the man whined, "I meant no harm, I just a like a good prank," he said as he transformed into Zile, "the name is Amorpho Master of Disguise," he said holding his hand.

"I'm Speed Racer and that spazz is Connor," I said as I shook his hand as Connor hid in his sheets.

"Amorpho is a ghost, he helped us get rid of that Mexican cop," Sam said as the ghost bowed.

"Well, thank you, I am sure it will help us focus on Danny," I said as I looked out the window thinking of my friend and how he is doing.

**Danny**

"Wha..," I moaned as I came to and winced as I could feel the course taste of sand in my mouth an the shards of glass cut my…"oh no Danni!!" I shouted realizing she was still in danger and rushed to her rescue.

"You're not going anywhere," Krueger said as he hoisted me up in the air, "the only thing you can do is watch as your beloved sister is wedded to Hell for eternity," he said as he threw me to the ground. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said as he raised his clawed hand but was blasted back.

"Forget the kid Krueger, you're not done with me," a dark voice said as I saw Dan Phantom emerge from the shadows and came flying at Krueger with an uppercut.

"You're going to wish you were never born," Freddy said as he lunged at Dan but the ghost blocked it and send Krueger flying in the air.

"What are you standing there gawking like the idiot, get the girl!" Dan said pointed to the coffin as he fought off Freddy.

I was stunned Dan Phantom was actually _helping _me and I thought Vlad helping me get out of Nod's Limbs was weird. I raced across the Island and jumped into the air and grabbed the chains. "Hang on Danni, I'm coming," I said as I felt something push me forward and I fell into the burning magma.

**Miles**

"Now lets see Hel Island should be around here somewhere," I said as I looked around and took out the Infi-Map. According to Frostbite's instruction I was to look for something called the Bridge of Charon and blow a trumpet to alert a boatman to come and get me.

I floated for some time until I found an old black bridge, "This must be it," I said as I saw a horn laying on the ground and blew it. It loud a mournful base tone that sounded like dirge.

Soon I saw the river turn to lava and a black boat steered by what looked like a demon, "Whoa to your poor soul who forsook the divine for now your judgment is come," it said as it grabbed me and pulled into the bound, "where are ye condemned?" it asked as it looked at me.

"Hel Island," I said as he said nothing and starting rowing.

**Dan**

"Where is your God now, Danny?" Krueger laughed as I saw Danny plunge into the fiery lake. I couldn't believe the kid could be so stupid but then again that's the downside of humanity something I don't have to worry about.

I turned to face my foe and tackled him, "You're next Freddy!" I said pining him to the ground but he kicked me in the gut sending me flying.

"Lower the casket!" Krueger shouted as the Sleepwalkers turned the wench lowering the girl into the casket. "Here me oh Vual, thou filthy, unclean Hierophant of Hell, order your armies to accept this girl as the bride of thy master Satan," he chanted as I knocked the wind out of him.

"You better pray for yourself," I told him as I glared at him and fired an Ectoblast at him.

"Pathetic," Freddy shouted as he brought his claws up and slashed my face. I paused for a second as I felt the cold ectoplasm trickle down my face and fall in my mouth. "Why don't you…," he said I blasted him back.

"No one makes me taste my own ectoplasm and survives," I growled as I went to attack him but he slashed my waist removing the belt, "that was a bad mistake," I told him smiling. The battle was about to get good.

**Nancy**

"What makes you think this plan will work?" I asked Nocturne as he adjusted his machine smiling. "Freddy has the powers of Hell on his side," I told him as he laughed.

"Not even the powers of Hell can help him," Nocturne said smiling as he held his spear in the air. "As soon as he is free I will siphon off his powers and become all powerful and I will have you to thank for that," he said as he walked away.

"That's what you think," I said as I freed myself again and snuck out only to be stopped by Nocturne.

"Not this time my dear," He said as I kicked him to the ground and ran for it.

**Clockwork**

"Once again your plan seems to have failed Clockwork," the Observants said as they watched the events unfold. It seemed as if both Phantoms were lost. "You sacrificed two innocent people to be sacrificed to the fires of Hel Island when they shouldn't even had _known _about it and to make matters worse Dan Phantom is on the loose," they said as I shook my head.

"Oh please must you be so fatalistic?" I asked as they left leaving me to contemplate the situation in peace.


	22. Inter Spem et Metum

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Grim-Fire: I understand about school I hated it when I went. I'm glad you love this fic and hope you continue reading. Yes things do look dark for all the Phantoms.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Yes Freddy did slash the belt off and now Dan's at full power and the fun is going to start full time now. It's going to be longer than 22 chapters.**

**Chapter XXII: **_**Inter Spem et Metum**_

**Emilano Suarez **

"Is that the sound of an electric slingshot I hear Frida?" I told my daughter as I bought my ticket and waited for the plane to board.

"No dad, it's not an electric slingshot," she said as I rolled my eyes, when I get back to Miracle City I am going to find out how Rivera did that glowing eyes and disappearing trick.

"Well, if I see a receipt for a slingshot you will be in so much _apuro_!" I told her as I spied a copy of the Miracle City _Poste _on a table and read it. It was an older copy but still it was something to do.

"Trust me dad it's _not _a slingshot," she said as she hang up and read my paper.

**Sam **

"Have you heard any word on Danny in the Ghost Zone?" I asked Amorpho as he changed into doctor to avoid dectection.

"Things in the Zone have been rather _chaotic _since Freddy was freed," he said as I raised an eyebrow at that comment. How can Freddy be a threat to the dead.

"How can he attack ghosts, he kills the living?" Valerie asks him as he turns to face us.

"He doesn't kill us, merely put us in a coma that's why Bret Favre's stalker and Billy survived," he said as Speed and Connor looked at each other.

"He means Danny," I told them as the realized who he was talking about, "How does he do that?" I asked the ghost curiously.

"You've heard the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire and how they made for the Pariah Dark?" he asked as I nodded.

He then told us of a third item crafted for the Ghost King, the Spear of Somnus. According to legend the spear can render a ghost comatose and was to be Pariah's main weapon but it was still being forged when he was locked in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

The Ghost Zone's ruling body, the Ghost Council (which at the time consisted of Clockwork, Frostbite, the Head Observant, Vortex, and Nocturne), was given the item and kept with Nocturne for safe keeping. However, the Observants, were oblivious to the fact that Nocturne would defect and never took it from him.

"That means Freddy has teamed up with Nocturne," I told him as he nodded, "Come on you five we're going," I said to my friends as Connor, Speed, and Lucy looked at me.

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously as Val smiled.

"The Ghost Zone," I said as Connor looked to Speed who simply smiled at the thought of an adventure.

**Freddy**

"Hey Dan what color underwear to you have on?" I asked him as I saw his belt on the ground.

"Oh that wasn't for my pants but for you safety," he said he blasted, "and now it's off I'm _your _nightmare," he said as he punched me sending me flying.

"That's what you think," I said taking out a spear, "It's time we meet on my battle ground," I told him smiling as I went to thrust it in his chest. It is good thing Nocturne is an idiot and allowed me to steal it from it.

"AHHH," he screamed as he fell to the ground as I turned to face to face the lake and ordered the Sleepwalkers to retrieve the ghost boy as I wanted him to watch this.

"He better be alive," I told them as the presented his body. He wasn't as burned as I thought he would be but physical pain will be nothing compared to the emotional torture I have planned for him.

**Nocturne**

"Everything is going as I planned," I said as I returned to my machine and found the girl missing. "You can run but you can't hide," I told her as I ordered my Sleepwalkers to find her.

I closed my eyes and focused my gaze on Hel Island, I could see Krueger was there and the Blood Moon was rising. Once he is freed from the Island I can strike and claim my destiny as King of the Ghost Zone.

While I was thinking, my Sleepwalkers returned with the girl, "Nancy, how nice to see you again," I told her smiling. "In case you're wondering how I found you so quickly, I honed on your Ectoplasmic signature. I could have found you just as easily the first time you escaped, but I was in the mood for a hunt," I said laughing as my Sleepwalkers hooked her back into the machine.

"You're mad Nocturne, Freddy Krueger," she said before I stopped her holding up my spear.

"…Will be no more," I tell lauighing thinking of beautifully everything is falling into place.

**Speed Racer**

"So this is Danny's house, somehow imagine Ouija Boards and books on haunted houses," Connor said as we walked in the door of Danny's house.

"Come on the lab's this way," Sam said as we walked down the steps to the basement and we beheld something that looks like the maintenance room for the Track than a basement.

"Hey Speed check this out," Lucy said as she pointed to a desk with a newspaper clipping that read:

_Planet Cup Champion Vanishes, Ghosts Most Likely Behind Disappearance_

"You don't think a ghost took your dad?" Connor asked me as I thought for a second. That's exactly what happened but to protect him.

I have wondered that ever since I saw in that clock tower I found myself in after the accident on the Track. I don't know where I was at except it was not on earth.

I still see him floating in that chamber but it seems so fantastic that seemed like a dream or even a near death experience. Yet it was so real and every detail so vivid that it hardly seems the like the first glimpse of what lies beyond this plane of existence and I will never know now leaving me to wander.

"We don't have time for that," I tell them as I see Sam looking at a vehicle.

"Like it, it's the Specter Speeder," she said as she opened the door and we got in, "care to take the wheel," she said as I strapped myself into the driver's seat and followed her direction to start it up before leaving into this Ghost Zone.

**Agapito Sanchez**

I respectful went walked up the steps of St Patroclus of Troyes Church and opened the massive doors.

When I entered, I saw Father Donaldson straightening up the sanctuary. He has probably been inundated with work what with all these murders and all going on not to mention his usual duties.

I took some holy water and blessed myself before genuflecting and sitting down in the back of the church so not to disturb him.

The priest looked my way and walked down towards me, "Agapito, what bring you here?" Father asked as I looked up and smiled.

"Do you have a free moment?" I ask him as he nods and sits down in front of me to listen to what I have to say.


	23. The Stuff That Dreams are Made Of

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: You'll just have to continue reading to find out. Remember the old saying about no honor among thieves. Oh yes, things are just about to heat up.**

**Grim-Fire: Yes, Pariah Dark does have another weapon and good thing that he couldn't use when he was free.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Yes more chapters equal more awesomeness. The battle between Dan and Freddy is just heating up. An adventure into the Ghost is always cool.**

**Chapter XXXIII: The Stuff That Dreams are Made Of**

**Miles**

I watched as the demonic boatman plied the black waters of the rivers. This was hardly like a boat ride on Nod's Lake.

No light shined in the skies above, not even the green glow that permeates the rest of the Ghost Zone. An oppressive heat filled the air that made me feel like I was going to faint. I looked out into the waters in front of us and saw another boat on the waters.

Its driver was dressed in a black robe and all I saw his thin bony hands on the oar. My helmsman said nothing to this new sailor and continued until we reached a fork in the river. He steered to the left until the waters turned boiling hot mixed with magma. "Here is your stop, ye condemned wretch," he said as I noticed there was a heavy weight on chained to my ankles.

"Wait…," I said but was stopped before I could say anything else the demon pushed me into the river and fell beneath the surface into darkness.

**Clockwork**

"Now to stop time," I said as I watched events from tower. Though Hel Island and it's infernal cousin Dantea are forbidden from my sight, I can view the Bridge of Charon and the Acheron up until it reaches the Gullet, a gaping chasm at the bottom of the Acheron's leftmost branch that leads to the island (this is the way Freddy Krueger entered when he was condemned there. There is another way via the _Flammae Infernum_).

I must admit that Miles is an admirable human. Much like his girlfriend he is selfless and brave, qualities that all human beings should posses. He was willing to sacrifice his soul just to save Danielle from Krueger, but I would make sure that the boy would not lose his ticket to Paradise.

I placed my finger on the stop button of my staff and prepared to declare time out when a bright light flooded the screen. "What the…," I said as I shielded my eyes from its intensity.

When the light faded, I noticed Miles was gone vanished, yet something told a superior power had a benign hand in this and that he was not in any danger.

**Lucy**

"This Ghost Zone is amazing," I said as I looked out the windshield of the speeder at this realm. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I watched in awe as the green sky zoomed past us along hundreds of millions of purple doors.

"This place is scary," Connor said as he hid behind Chim-Chim like a baby, "what if we see a ghost, you know I left my anti-ghost kit back in the hospital," he told us angrily as Sam turned around and glared at him.

"I thought it was an Anti-Freddy kit and I told that stuff only works if you have faith which you don't because you are a Scientologist," she said as Connor trembled in fear.

"Note to self, Sam maybe an agent of Xanu," he muttered to himself as she got up and walked over to him.

"you're about to the learn the meaning of the phrase _cave gothi_," she told the spazz as she grabbed him by the collar and hit him when Speed made a sudden stop.

"What happened?" Connor asked as he peeked out from behind Chim-Chim and looked out the windshield.

"There's someone in front of us," Speed said as he pointed outside where a tall being with a white face and green eyes dressed in a white suit with black cowboy hat.

"It's Walker," Sam said as she opened the hatched and went to examine him.

He seemed to be asleep except that his eyes were opened and he had a strange wound on his chest.

"Does she know him?" Connor asks as Valerie nods and explains that he is one of Danny's foes.

"Krueger did this, Walker was one of his first targets," Amorpho says as Sam comes back in, "head to the left, I know someone who can help us?" the ghost said as Speed followed the orders and took off to find this ally.

**Danni**

I tried in vain to free my feet that were cemented in the rubber of my boots. I wanted desperately to get out of the prison as I felt the lava burned my ankles and was rising up my legs.

'I have to get out of here,' I thought to myself as I tugged on the shackles on my wrists and tried to pull my legs up. Tears raced down my cheeks as I realized I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't breathe from the stifling heat and the metal burned my skin.

"Danielle," I heard the voice call out again, "Danielle, can you hear me?" it asked as I looked around but couldn't see anyone, great not only was I going to die but I am going insane.

'Who are you?' I asked it in my mind as I looked around trying to discern what was causing it.

"You don't remember me Danielle?" it asked as I tried to think if I had heard it before. "I was with you in the gestation tank," it said as I remembered back to that time.

I had opened my eyes for the first time, the liquid stung my eyes. I looked around confused trying to figure out what's going on.

I could see a tall man dressed in white look down at something but my eyes were diverted elsewhere.

"Good morning Danielle," a female voice told me, it sounded familiar but as to how could as I had no memories before I opened my eyes I don't know.

My mind was confused and tried to figure who this voice was, "In time you'll know me, but for now I must go," she said as I heard a buzzing noise and fell to the ground breathing on my own to the first time.

Snapping back to the present as the lava burned my legs, 'you were with me in the tank but who are you,' I asked it but all I got is silence.

"If you want to get out of here Danielle you have to trust me, do you understand?" she asked as I nodded trying to fight back tears of pain.

"Good, now do exactly as I say," the voice said as I took as a deep a breath as I could to calm and prepare myself for what needs to be done.

**Freddy**

"HA!" I shouted as I slashed my foe as he howled in pain causing me to smile, "you can't beat me here, I am the king of nightmares," I told Dan as he growled at me and glared at me blood red eyes.

"Oh really," he said as I found myself surrounded by four of him and they blasted me to the ground, "I am the most powerful ghost ever to exist, I will tear you apart," they said as I got up and kicked the Dan in front of me in the face.

"I am Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher, the very sound of my name sends children running crying. You're nothing compared to me," I told the ghost as I grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall. "Let see what makes you tick, ghost," I said as I walked up to him and thrust my glove into his chest and watched as he separated into two different beings.

One looked like the ghost kid except he still had Dan's flaming white hair and skin while the other was that Packers fan I attacked earlier.

"Nice try," the younger half said laughing, "but you just gave me a new power, Krueger," he said as he and the cheesehead punched me in the face sending me flying.

"Huh, wha…," I heard as I saw the boy was starting to wake, he would ruin everything.

"You're staying put," I said as I paralyzed him and he fell to the ground.

"You picking on him because you know can't beat me?" Dan asked as I saw he had reformed himself.

"No," I told him smiling, "I was merely getting him out of way so I could focus on you," I said continuing the battle.

**Nocturne**

"So, the Phantoms' friends think they can stop my plans," I said as I sensed them enter the Ghost Zone and smiled. They would not stop my plans my revenge was inevitable.

"I have a treat for you my dear Nancy," I told her as I held up her chin but she turned away from my touch. "You are about to see what happens to those who dare to defy the will of Nocturne," I said laughing.

"You still think you will get away with this," she said as she closed her eyes trying to use her gift to break free.

"Your attempts are in vain, this machine nullifies your gift until I use it to merge Krueger's powers with my own," I told as I summoned my Sleepwalkers. "Stop the ghost children's friends from ruining my plans!" I ordered them as they left and sat on my throne thinking of how those who oppose me will perish now!

**Speed Racer**

"We're almost there," Amorpho said as I piloted the craft through this maze.

I looked back at Connor who was sleeping somewhat peacefully, probably having a nightmare about Sam coming after him. Chim-Chim was guarding his master like a solider even though the robot was just as much scared of the Goth as Connor.

Speaking of Sam, she was busy silently reading from a black book. She was so engrossed in it that she seems totally oblivious to the outside world.

"Just who are we going to see?" I asked Amorpho as I turned to him curiously.

"The Gho…," he said but was cut off as the ship began to rock.

"What's going on?" I asked him as Connor fell to the ground.

"AHH IT'S XANU, YOU WON'T BRAINWASH ME WITH YOUR DRUGS!" he shouted as he stood up, "oh hey Speed," he said smiling, "What's going on?" he asks as he looks around hearing alarms go off.

"We're under attack," Amorpho says as I see we are surrounded by an army green creatures with the fang and eyes sewn shut.

"Hang on!" I said as I shifted into reverse so I can plan an attack against these things.


	24. Shadows in Our Minds

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who removed my fic.**

**Miriam1: As I said I can't give out all my secrets away or else you wouldn't be surprised.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I know those Sleepwalkers are a nuisance.**

**Chapter XXIV: Shadows in Our Minds**

**Agapito Sanchez**

"I can assure you my friend, that you didn't break your promise to Maria, my friend," the priest said comfortingly. "We can't protect them from everything in the world. You did the best you could and you should be proud," he said smiling.

"Thank you," I told him taking in all he told me.

"Anytime, have you made arrangements for the Mass," he asks me adjusting his glasses.

"I am trying to get my brother Amilcar Cardinal Sanchez to allow an traditional requiem mass to be said but he keeps giving some crud about Vatican II changed the rules or something like that," I tell him as Fr. Donaldson thinks for a second.

"He's right, but I can I have the Bishop approve for the _Dies Irae _sung at the service," he tells me as I smile happily.

"_Gracias, Padre_," I told him as I shook his hand renewed in faith and left to continue making the final preparations.

**Miles**

"Where was found?" a female voiced asked amidst the darkness that surrounded my. The voice sounded authoritative like that of an empires but nurturing like that of a mother.

"in the River Acheron near the Gullet, I was lucky to get him in time before he was swallowed up," an elderly male voice replied as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Greetings Miles Knightly," a tall woman dressed in black said smiling, she was beautiful with white hair that flowed down her back, eerily gorgeous and silver tiara with three moons –two crescents with a full moon in the middle- on her head. The strangest thing however was that she had three faces.

The first one on the left side of her head was that of young girl in her teens, she seemed impatient and ready for life. The second in the middle was that of mature woman in her thirties, the youth was still there but it was tempered by wisdom and responsibility like she had given birth and was pregnant again; 

while the last face on her right side was that of an old lady. The youth was gone but wisdom unhindered by any naivety shone like the sun. She had completed her life and was ready to accept death.

"Thank you," I said as I rubbed the dust out of my eyes and sat up, "Just where am I?" I asked the woman who smiled warmly at me.

The eyes on the old woman opened, "You are in my temple," she said in faint voice that held the burden of the years on it. "I am Hecate, goddess of the moon, crossroads, magic and Queen of the Ghosts," she said warmly as her eyes closed and the girl's opened up.

"My servant Chronos found you in the River Acheron about to be banished to Hel Island and rescued you," she said her voice now eager and full of life explained as I remembered my mission.

"DANIELLE!" I gasped and got up racing to the door but it was locked, "please, I have rescue Danni Freddy Krueger has her she could be dying," I tell her Hecate shakes her head.

"There is nothing you can do, this is a fight Danni must win on her own," she tells me as I look at her pleadingly. "I cannot let you risk your soul in such a reckless manor," she tells me sternly.

"You let Clockwork and Frostbite enter Dantea to help Danny," I tell her hoping to catch her up.

"They are ghosts and were coming to see me the horrors of the nether regions are not meant for mortals who are undeserving of it to gaze upon. Clockwork and Frostbite had no choice, I held the item they sought and could not avoid traversing into underworld," she explained, "You are a human and do have choice and I urge you to take the alternative and leave," she tells me as I shake my head.

"I can't do that," I tell her as she sighs regretfully.

"Then I have no choice," she says holding up her hand, "Miles, you are about to go into a deep sleep, when you awaken you will find yourself in Clockwork's Tower and remember nothing about this adventure to my temple," she says melodically as I feel my eyes droop and am surrounded by blackness again.

**Amorpho**

"Blast them!" I told Speedy as he fired at Nocturne's thugs. It figured that the Ghost of Dreams and Sleep would know we would be on our way.

"What are these things?" he asked blasting them to bits.

"They are my Sleepwalkers," the voice of Nocturne said as they ghost appeared in front of us in his giant form. "Did you honestly think you could stop me?" the monstrous ghost asked laughing as his Sleepwalkers are surrounded us.

"There's too many of them to fight back!" Speed said firing as fast as he can only to have more appear. "I'm going to back up, hold on everyone!" he said as he threw the speeder into reverse but nothing happened. "Something's preventing us from escaping," he said as Connor looked around nervously.

"I can't die now, I have three more auditing sessions," the Scientological Spazz said as hid on the floor.

"Fools, you cannot…," he said as something caught his attention, "my Sleepwalkers," he said as they began to vanish.

"Just when things looked bad, the Sleepwalkers vanished giving the heroes an escape making Nocturne sad," a familiar voice said as I looked out and saw the Ghostwriter at his keyboard. "its all clear," he said as Speed shifted into drive and we took off.

**Nancy**

"NO!" Nocturne hissed as he slammed his fist on his throne, "that miserable little writer, how dare he interfere!" he fumed as he blasted his Sleepwalkers to bit.

"It seems you had a wakeup call Nocturne," I told him s he growled at me.

"Silence, I have not been defeated yet," the ghost said smiling, "the ghost children are lost and soon I will be all powerful," he said as he walked away.

"That's what you think," I said as I closed my eyes and tried to focus my powers on the manacles. I could feel the metal heat up until they disintegrated. "Perfect," I said as I fell to the ground and stood up so I could make my escape.

**Danny**

I pulled myself up so I could see what was going on. I was paralyzed as I was lucky my eyes were still open.

It took all my strength just to breathe and it was exhausting me. My legs felt like they weighed a million tons refusing to move. "Now I know why Danni was so upset when she was in therapy," I said myself frustrated by myself as I looked out to the battle.

Dan and Freddy were like two piranhas going at each other. Dan would attack Krueger with every trick he had but the dream killer would just counter with an attack of his own.

"Giving up, Freddy?" Dan asked as Krueger disappeared, the ghost was confident the battle was his but soon strings shot of Dan's feet and wrists and he was airborne.

"I'm going to kill you no strings attached," Krueger said as he began to spin the evil ghost in the air like he was yo-yo doing the 'around-the-world' trick.

"Nice try," Dan retorted as he grabbed the strings and pulled Krueger from the ground punching him in the face.

While I was watching the two demons tear each other to shreds, I saw a figure in the shadows sneaking around, it looked like a girl. "Da…," I began to say but I felt a finger on my lips telling me not to speak lest I give her away so I remained silent and kept my eye on her.

**Lucy**

"Thank you for save back there," Amorpho said to our rescuer, a tall man with pale skin, black hair, and green eyes with glassed dressed in a purple jacket and gray pants.

The spy and trickster had taken us to what looked a large library with shelves filled to the brim with books. Whoever lived here was a bibliophile and was not ashamed of it.

"I was just glad, I reached you in time," the other being said to the faceless man adjusting his glasses and looked at us. "I know Sam, Tucker, and Val, but you other three are newcomers," he said curiously.

"Where are my manners, this is Speed, Connor, and Lucy, they're Billy's new friends from his driving school," Amorpho told him as he smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am the Ghostwriter, I fill peoples mind with terror, wonder, and awe with my keyboard as you saw," he said pointing to his computer, "I just had repaired and it runs like a charm," he said smiling. "However, we have no time for chit-chat, the others are expecting us," he said as he led out of the library to another room to talk about something, but what I don't know.


	25. Hypnagogic Encounters

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I hope my PM cleared some things up for you. Yes, going into Hel Island would be a bad idea, remember the Observants weren't happy when Frostbite and Clockwork ventured into Dantea. I know the keyboard is awesome. That's what I was thinking about when I wrote this scene. You'll see what Dan has up his sleeve. Good things comes to those who wait, I'm not all doom and gloom.**

**Garnet Sky: I can assure you I am not related to your sisters, it's the plot bunnies if they say Freddy Krueger then I write about Freddy Krueger. I'm glad you're giving it a chance. **

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm glad you started to like the Ghostwriter, You'll find what's happening soon enough and Freddy Rules!**

**Mystery Writer5775: Rhyming is not my forte.**

**Chapter XXV: Hypnagogic Encounters **

**Clockwork**

"Thank you brother and give my best our lady," I told Chronos as he left and I took care of the sleeping Knightly.

I placed him on a cot and left to continue watching over time, though it was hidden from me, I could sense things on Hel Island have taken a positive turn.

"Clockwork!" I heard the Observants yell as I turned around and saw them standing in front of me.

"Before you say anything about putting lives in danger, I suggest you look in the other room," I said pointing to where Miles was resting.

"What about the Phantoms?" one of them ask as I shake my head in frustration at their stupidity.

"Let me handle things, I know what I'm doing," I said as I turned away from them to focus on time.

**Freddy**

"You're getting slow Dan," I told the evil ghost as I kicked him in the face, "Maybe you need a shot," I said as I changed my claws into needles and stuck them in the specter's chest, "of Ecto-Dejecto," I said as he looked down at the wounds.

"OH NO ECTO-DEJECTO! I AM GOING TO DE…," he said as started to cry which soon turned into laughter, "…STROY YOU!" he said blasting me against the edge of the blackness.

"You're going to…," I began to say as I felt something hit me in chest sending flying. "What the…," I say as I get up and look around and find myself back in Hell.

"It seems you lost the home field advantage Krueger," Dan said as I looked around to see what had caused us to return back here. "Now to finish you off _Freddy_!" he said as I saw the boy and grabbed him.

"I'm taking you as collateral," I told him smiling, "Sleepwalkers, come here," I shouted as they appeared and blasted Danny with their energy until he vanished.

"What did you do with him?" Dan growled as he eyes seemed to glow.

"I'm keeping him in mind," I said taking off my and tapping my skull, "Don't worr…," I said as I blasted to the ground, "YOU!" I sneered as I saw the ghost girl standing in the shadows. "let's dance!"

**Sam**

"What's this all about?" I asked the Ghostwriter as he took us into an elaborate dining room where was seat Poindexter, the Box Ghost, the Dairy King, Wulf, Desiree, and Ember sitting at a table.

"I'll explain," Poindexter said as he stood up and adjusted his glasses.

He told us that how after Krueger was freed Fright Knight coerced some of the ghosts to side with him and took the law in his own hands. However not all ghosts agreed with this and decided to rebel but they were hunted down. After that most fell into submission save for the ghost gathered here.

"_Kiu(j) alportas vin tie ĉi Sam?_" Wulf asks us as Lucy, Speed, and Connor look at each other.

"_Danny kaj Danni estas havas problemon, nin pensas Freddy Kruger eble kaptitan ilin_" I told them as Poindexter translated.

"Well we saw…," The Dairy King said as the room shook violently, "What in the name of all things Gouda was that," he exclaimed as everyone rushed outside as we saw and army of Sleepwalkers surrounded the library.

"Where did they all come from?" Lucy asked as we heard Nocturne laugh.

"From me of course!" the ghost of dreams said as he appeared in front of us, "and you will not survive!"

**Nancy**

I flew through the Ghost Zone, trying to find Danielle when I spied a large amount of Nocturne's Sleepwalkers.

"we have to keep fighting," I heard someone say as I saw Danni's friend along with some other humans and ghosts trying fight them off.

I flew in their midst, "Hey Sleepwalke…," I began to say before they grabbed me and Nocturne appeared in front of me.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," he said as he looked down at me, "Not only do I get to destroy the Ghost Boy's friends but I recapture you as well," he told me laughing.

"That's what you think!" I told him as fought to break free but their grip was too strong.

"You aren't going anywhere," the ghost said as his Sleepwalkers took my inside a nearby building.

**Danny**

A sharp pain pierced my side as my eyes were forced open. "What happened?" I moaned as I placed a hand on my side and felt blood and ectoplasm on it.

I looked around and saw I was in cage; "comfy Ghost Boy?" a voice said as I turned around and beheld Krueger. "Welcome home," the maniac said laughing.

"Where am I?" I demanded to know as I placed my hand on the iron bars only to pull back in pain as it burned.

"You ever hear the phrase misery loves company?" Freddy asked as I thought about what he said, "Well this is my version, welcome to my mind," he said, "I trapped you in my mind Danny," he said as I smiled as thinking I might learn a weakness.

"Sorry Ghost Boy, the only thing you'll learn here is pain," he said as he opened the cage and dragged me out by a chain around my neck, "It's time for you first lesson," he said leading me away as closed my eyes and prayed for strength.

**Connor**

"It's a good thing, I decided to hide," I said as I peeked from the keyhole of the closest me and Chim-Chim were in. That Nocturne ghost had captured everyone and was talking to them.

"What is your plan Nocturne?" Sam asked the ghost as he walked passed her.

I couldn't hear him well, something about Freddy Krueger and using him to gain more power.

"We have to do something Chim-Chim," I told him trying to think of something as I tried not to tremble. I was not a warrior heck; I'm only a level II Thetan and not ready to fight the forces Xanu let alone ghosts but still WWLRHD- What Would L. Ron Hubbard do-?

Chim-Chim looked at me impatiently as if to say, 'What is taking so long?'

"Don't rush me, this takes time," I told him defensively, "if we are going to…," I said as I heard the door open and saw the ghost stare at me.

"What were you going to do?" Nocturne asks smiling as I glared at him, now was the time for action.

"THIS!" I said taking my Dianetics CD and threw it at him like ninja stars, "the head of the chapter is going to kill me," I said as me and Chim-Chim made our getaway hoping to find someone who could help us,

**Danni**

"Rise and shine, girl," I heard as voice sing as I shuddered at the touch of cold steel on my face. I opened my eyes and found myself in a cage. "how typical open mouth, closed mind," Freddy said as he stepped forward laughing as I glared at him.

I tried to get up but couldn't, I stared down at my legs, they seemed to weigh a ton. I trembled at what had happened to me, I was paralyzed again.

"If I was a better person, I'd feel sorry for you girl, but I'm not," Krueger sneered as I tried desperately to pull myself up but to no avail. "Look at you, it's hard to believe that _you _are to be Hell's bride," he said as I tried to fight back tears as the pain of being crippled stung my mind.

I watched in horror as Krueger raised his claws only to be blasted back, "Picking on girls again, Krueger, but you're not done with me," a dark voice said as an older and deformed version of my brother stepped forward and pounced on the monster.

Tears run down my cheeks as I gently placed a hand on my legs hoping to feel something but there was nothing.

"Danielle, have you forgot what you learned so quickly," the voice said to me as I looked around and glared at it.

'Don't make fun of me!' I snapped in my mind as the voice was silent for a second.

"I am not here to mock you Danielle but to help you, think back to what Nancy told you," it told me as I remembered that Nancy told me that is was all a dream in my head and I was in control.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and thought on walking, 'come on Danni, you can do this' I told myself as I felt my legs move and slowly and wobbly stood up.

"Excellent, just remember that Danielle and you will defeat Freddy Krueger once and for all!" it said as I smiled with confidence, Freddy would pay dearly for what he done to me and my loved ones.


	26. Ante Diem Rationis

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Once again, I hope the PM helped me and it was nice that Clockwork got to see Chronos again. Freddy did a similar trick in one of the **_**Nightmare on Elm Street **_**movies (which one I'm not sure) but the reason the Ecto-Dejecto didn't work is that Dan is so powerful a ghost that the Ecto-Dejecto really has no effect on him. Well if he can make people comatose by trapping them in a dream and kill people in their sleep, I figure why can't he trap people in his mind. I figured the story could use some humor and Connor's adherence to Scientology is funny (I think it fits his personality, don't you). I'll explain about the voice later and everything I've told you will make sense.**

**Garnet Sky: I thank you for giving my fic a chance, maybe you'll like my next fic better it's not going to horror in it (angst will be it but not horror)**

**Smallvillegirl2: Don't worry I know the first rule of Freddy Krueger and assure you that you have nothing to fear**

**Mystery Writer: Well Clockwork is cryptically, he sees things we don't and we have to trust he knows what he's talking about.**

**Chapter XVI: **_**Ante Diem Rationis**_

**Miles**

"How are you feeling Miles," I hear Clockwork's voice ask as I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in his tower. "It is a blessing to see you awake," the venerable specter said as I stood up.

"How did I get here, I was on a river on my way to save…," I began to say before the ghost stopped me.

"Merely a dream, a Hypnagogic hallucination," he tells me calmly, "Danielle is fine trust me," he says smiling.

"But..," I say as he stops me again.

"You love Danielle do you not?" he asks me as I nod, "Then you must trust to do this on her own," he says as I sigh and walk out of the room to relax.

**Nocturne**

"You're mad Nocturne," the Goth girl snapped as I set up for the assimilation. Soon I will take my rightful place as king of the Ghost Zone and became the Lord of All Dreams.

"Mad am I?" I asked her smiling, "I am merely taking what is mine, the kingship of the Ghost Zone," I told her. How dare she think that I am mad, I am not malevolent and besides my rule will mean no more Freddy Krueger for his powers will be mine.

"Did you ever think that you're not king, because you're not worthy?" the one known as Speed Racer said as he glared at me. "You know Phantom will…," he said until I stopped him.

"…Be no more!" I told him, "Just like you will be," I said a Sleepwalker came up to me, "WHAT, FIND HIM, THAT FOOL CANNOT INTERFERE!" I hollered as I found that human was able to escape the library and stormed out to search for him.

**Connor**

"I think we lost them Chim-Chim," I told him as slowed down and looked around. In front of us was a massive castle, "I wonder who lives here," I said as two spears come in front of me.

"HALT YOUNG INTRUDER!" a voice said as I looked up and saw two ghosts in front of me, "What brings you to Dorthea's castle?" one of them asks.

"Uh hi, I'm Connor, I'm from the Church of Scientology and I was wondering if you have freed yourselves from Xanu and became true Thetans?" I asked nervously as the scientology recruitment booklet was all I could think of at the moment.

"Who is it?" a female voice asked as woman with green skin and red eyes in blue dress came into view.

"Some human," the guards said as she looked at me, "He says his name is Connor and he's from the Church of Scienceology," they say as she thinks for a second.

"Bring him here, I wish to talk to him," she said as the guards led me and Chim-Chim inside as I swallowed nervously.

**Agapito Sanchez**

"Thank you for coming so quickly Amilcar," I told my brother as he entered the church. He is cardinal of Chicago and is said to have the pope's ear.

"You know I wouldn't miss my niece's funeral, I just wish this was a happier occasion," he said as he sat down in the pew. "Do you have any idea who would do this?" he asked respectfully.

"No idea, I had our cousin Emilano come in from Mexico but there was a…mix-up," I told him as he nodded. "Speaking of which did you ask about the Requiem," I asked him as he frowned.

"The best I could was that the _Dies Irae _can be sung, other than that, no go," he said as I sighed as that is what Fr. Donaldson said. "I will be Head Celebrant at the Mass though and if he wishes Fr. Donaldson can co celebrate with me," he told me as I smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I tried to hide his tears.

"It's okay, my brother," he said as I smile, he has always been my rock and I would be lost without him, "Why don't we get something to eat," he said as we left the church and talked.

**Freddy**

"I am going to enjoy tearing you up Krueger," Dan said as he held me against the wall, he thinks he's really going to win.

"I hate to disappoint you Dan-Man but you're not tearing up anyone on," I told him as I sliced off his arm, "looks like this arm race is," I said as he blasted me.

"Far from over," he said as he multiplied himself and punched me in the face, "You're no match for me…," he said as I used my powers over the subconscious to form a prison for him.

"You were saying," I told him as I heard something move around and smiled.

I walked towards the noise, "is that you my little invalid, trying to…," I said before was blasted into the air. I looked up saw the girl standing in front of me.

"Impossible!" I gasped as I got up, "I'm going to rip you into shreds girl," I growl as I lunge at her, the battle had begin.

**Danny**

"Had enough," Freddy said as I screamed in pain as the demons tortured me but I would not give in. I was going to fight until I was reduced to my last molecule.

"Ne…ver…," I cried out the demons stuck a hook in my side and pulled. It felt like I was going to die the pain was so unbearable, but I couldn't give in to them not with Danielle needing me.

"These are the demons that torture me daily, some say that more pain endure the holier you are," Krueger said as I closed my eyes. "Put another fork in…," he said as the demons suddenly vanished. "Hey what's going on," Krueger exclaimed as I fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"The…tables…have…turned," I told him as I staggered to my feet and prepared for the battle.


	27. Inferno Nulla Est Redemptio

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Nocturne was referring to Connor when he talk about that 'fool.' That bit about Scientology was the only thing Connor remembered at the moment and plus it adds humor to a dark scene. Yes, Mr. Sanchez isn't alone in his hour of need. You'll just have to continue reading to find out about who wins the battle. That line was sad but Danny is brave and won't give up as long as Danielle is in danger.**

**Smallvillegirl2: the hook torture is something I took from the **_**Hellraiser **_**movies, Pinhead and his crew were going to make a cameo but it really didn't make sense as Freddy isn't really in Hell and wouldn't know about the Cenobites. Danny is strong will and won't give up until the battle is done. I see Clockwork as being who meditates to relax, I see him as having a special room where he goes just to be alone and maybe it has special properties that make so he doesn't cycle through his ages like he normally does.**

**Shining Zephyr: Thank you for the complement; just remember that horror is angst that makes you cringe instead of cry and you'll do fine when writing terror.**

**Chapter XXVII: **_**Inferno Nulla Est Remdemptio**_

**Speed Racer**

"You won't get away with this," I spat at the ghost as he laughed.

"I already have, who will stop me?" he asked smiling, "you and your ghostly rejects are my prisoners," he told us turning the brown haired girl. "You my dear dream weaver are about to meld Freddy Krueger's powers to my own and the Phantoms are dead by now," he said turning his back to us.

"Hello, Ghost Zone to Sleep Creep, there's the tribunal out there and plus the dipstick isn't easy to get rid of," the blue haired ghost snapped as Nocturne growled.

"That is now way to treat your new king," he retorted as he thrust a glowing spear into her. She screamed in pain as Nocturne twisted it while still in her causing green blood to ooze out from her abdomen before collapsing on the ground. "Sleep tight Ember," he said as he turned to us, "do any of you have something to add?" he asked as we remained silent until he left the room.

"We have to get out of here," Lucy told me as I looked around, before we did anything Nocturne's plans would have to be stopped.

I thought for a second and smiled, "I think I have plan, Sam do you have ghost weapons on you?" I ask as she nodded and told everyone my plan.

**Fright Knight**

"There's no sign of the dream ghost anywhere," Skulker said as he reported back to our base in Pariah's Keep.

Ever since that girl said that Nocturne was responsible I have sent my patrols out looking for him. He was going to pay for this treason against the Ghost Zone. I also wanted to a second duel with him for revenge against defeated me.

"Step up your patrols Skulker," I told him as I went to consult with Pariah's Lich advisors.

In addition to his skeleton army, Pariah also employed a cadre of undead sorcerers known as Liches to aid him in determining the best time for action. When he was sealed away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, the advisors were sealed up in a hidden chamber known only to Pariah and myself.

I walked down the steps and entered the room, "Liches, arise!" I commanded as three skeletal monks in black embroidered with silver skulls appeared from the shadows.

"Fright Knight, why dost thou summon us?" their leader hissed as the turned to me revealing their death's heads under their cowls.

"I seek your council to find the ghost Nocturne," I told them as they whispered to each other and began chant spells. While I was watching them I heard a noise. "Of all the wretched times!" I cursed as I removed my gauntlet and cut myself so some ectoplasm would fall on the floor as offering to the Liches from their services.

I left the chamber and headed for the turrets where I saw a large army from the former Prince Aragon's kingdom approaching, something was brewing and I will get to the bottom of it.

**Miles**

"I thought you were neutral?" Clockwork asked a group of ghosts, Observants, I think he called them curiously.

"Our creed is to observe but it is also our job to ensure security in the Ghost Zone, that is why he have decided to intervene," one the Observants told the ghost of time.

While they were talking, I snuck into the viewing room to look at what was going on. What I saw amazed me, a large army of ghosts lead by a large blue dragon wearing a gold necklace with that Connor kid riding on her back.

"Are you sure this plan will work," he asked the dragon as it nodded and headed off.

"I have to help them," I said as I felt something to tell me that Danielle might be involved in this.

**Danni**

My heart beat in my chest as I dodged Krueger's claws; this was it the final battle and it was up to me to win it.

"We can do this the easy way or the fun way," he said as I kicked him then chin sending him flying into the wall.

"Let me show you how it's done," he said he uppercut me but I flew out of the way and prepared to do a ghostly wail. "I wouldn't do that if I were you?" he said as he grabbed my ankle and threw me in the air and into the wall but instead of falling to the ground I found I was stuck to it.

I fought with all my might to break free pulling and pushing but the adhesive was too strong. I felt like a fly stuck to fly paper as I tried to get free only to wear myself out. I panted in exhaustion as I breathed from the free side of my mouth trying to remain and occasion's trying to wrench myself from the trap.

"Let me tell you something Danni," Freddy said as he walked up and placed his disgusting hand on my face and turned my head towards him. I winced as my hair was pulled out from its roots as it was stuck to the wall. "I can sense you want to destroy me, but if you do so your precious brother will accompany me in Hell," he said as I stared in his blue eyes and saw in my mind Danny being tortured.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt his pain crying out for mercy but finding none. Demons were inserting hooks in his body as if were a worm about to bait for the fish. I didn't want to see no more and closed my eyes.

"Now to show you I'm a good sport, I'm willing to make a trade," he said smiling as I refused to open my eyes and look at him. "I will release Phantom and let him go free not to pester him again if you surrender yourself and become the Hell Bride," he said, "What do you say," he said holding out his hand.

"Don't do it Danielle," the voice told me warningly, "he can't be trusted you can't give yourself to Hell just to free Danny," it said as my heart told me otherwise.

"Danni, what is more important to you, Phantom's freedom or your happiness?" Krueger asked, I felt like I was rope in a tug of war and just wanted this conflict to end.

**Connor**

"HALT WHO DARES TO INTRUDE ON LORD PARIAH'S KEEP?" a tall being dressed in black armor with green eyes shouted as we approached a large castle.

"Have you hugged your inner scientologist today," I said as Dora looked at me like I was crazy, "I mean , I coming seeking a deal," I told the being as bravely as I could.

"I do not deal with mortals!" the being said as he took out his sword and pointed it at us as Dora signaled me to get off and I did so.

She then transformed back into a human like ghost, "You will if you wish to have peace in the Ghost Zone you will listen to us," she said as the knight turned looked at us.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"We know you seek Nocturne and so long as you promise no funny business, we can lead you to him," I told him as bravely as he could.

"I will discuss this with the Tribunal, until then, enter," he said as the gates open and the two of us (along with Chim-Chim) entered the castle.

**Frostbite**

"Have the Observants really voted to be involved in this?" I asked my ancient friend Clockwork as we walked through the halls of my castle.

"Yes, there is talk of the council voting to allow Pariah Dark to be freed just so we have a leader who can stand up to Nocturne," he said as he changed into a child.

"have there been any resistance to Nocturne?" I asked him as he thought for a second becoming a young man in the blink of the eye.

"Some ghosts who have eluded the Fright Knight's Tribunal have banded together along the ghost children's human allies but there have been no word from them," he said as I frowned.

"My men have said they spotted Skulker and Technus searching for Nocturne, maybe a meeting with Tribunal is in order," I told the now elderly Clockwork who remained silent.

"For now, we'll keep the Tribunal out of this, right now we must prepare our own forces," he said as he vanished and I turned to my second in command.

"What are you orders my liege?" General Cryos, my right hand ghost, asked respectfully.

"Have your troops ready for battle, I fear war is inevitable," I told him mournfully as I thought of the terror that is to come.


	28. Converging Forces

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm glad you liked that line. I learned from the greatest when it comes to angst, Shining Zephyr.**

**Chapter XXVIII: Converging Forces**

**Freddy**

"You really think you can hide in my own mind," I told the ghost boy as I searched for him. I admit the shock of the girl escaping took my off guard but this time I was prepared.

I could hear the ghost boy breathing as I walked around the blood soaked painfest I called my mind. "Last chance to come out before I force you out," I told him as signaled for the demons to pull his chains.

"AHHHH," he screamed as he was hoisted up in the air; his costume was tattered and bloodied from the hooks that were lodged in his body.

"Had enough?" I asked him as he fought to remove the hooks from his body only have them dig in deeper into his flesh.

"You…won't…get…away…with…," he said writhing on the hook like a worm. It was quite the spectacle and it was making me and the demons laugh at him.

"The all powerful Danny Phantom helpless," I said as he growled at me his eyes glowing green until he finally wore himself out. "Just hang for awhile while I take care of some business," I told him as I left him.

**Clockwork**

I shook my head at Miles, the boy was determined to help in the rescue of his beloved, but he was venturing into deep water by involving himself in a war that could rip the Ghost Zone in two.

"I think some protections are in order," I said as I gave out a whistle and Cujo appeared barking happily. "I have a mission for you," I told the dog as he stared at me. "I need you to keep an eye out on Danielle's boyfriend, he's in danger," I tell him as he barks and leaves to carry out his task.

While I am watching the dog leave, I hear a voice ask, "Well," I turn around and see the Observants looking at me.

"Well what?"" I reply raising an eyebrow to them, "If you are asking about have I talked to Frostbite, then yes," I tell them as they look at each other.

"Is he committed to our side?" they ask me as I sigh.

"He is loyal to the Ghost Council and will not betray us, but the real question is are _you _committed to our side?" I ask them as they glare at me and leave allowing me to get back to the task at hand.

**Lucy**

"This way!" the being known as Ghostwriter said as we followed down a secret passage that led to a secret vault, "Here is where I keep my first editions," he said as he walked into the safe and he shut the door.

"What happened to Ember?" Speed asks as Sam and Valerie lay her down.

"The Spear of Somnus, I can see why the forgers at the foundry took their time in making it. If Pariah got his hands on it, no one would be safe," Amorpho said darkly as I looked at him.

"Well she be all right?" I ask him as he shrugs his shoulders.

"We should really think of plan before we are discovered," Desiree spoke up, "You know Nocturne is going to be looking for us," she says.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" the Box Ghost says as everyone looks at him.

"_Ĝi okupas skatolojn?_" the wolf asks as Tucker translates.

"SO WHAT IF DOES, BOXES CAN…," he began to rant as everyone told him to shut up and he retreated to corner.

"Please everyone just be quiet for a second, fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere," Speed yelled as everyone settled down. "Now if we are going to escape from Nocturne we need to work together," he told those present.

"He's right, bullying won't get rid of Nocturne or his Sleepwalkers," Poindexter said looking around at the library. "Maybe we can find some ideas in these books?" he said taking out a book as Ghostwriter looked nervously at him flipping through the pages.

**Agapito Sanchez**

"Did she receive last rites?" Amilcar asks as he pours cream into his coffee and stirs it.

"No, she was so…," I began to say as I started to cry and race into the rest room to regain composure.

It wasn't fair, what type God allows for innocent kids to be killed. I had always been taught that God is benevolent and compassionate who protects people and yet here he lets two youths be killed and the murderer to roam free.

"I once trusted you to keep us safe believing in your goodness but now I question what kind of God allows children to be slaughtered and justice to be perverted so the culprit roams free?" I asked the 

Heavens as I stared at the rosary in pocket. I could not understand how he can sit by and watch this happen without intervening.

"That is why the scriptures tell us to be like little children, we may not understand why things happens and sometimes even doubt but remember, he does watch after us," Amilcar says as he walks in and embraces me. "Let's go home," he says as we leave the room.

**Miles**

I searched the Ghost Zone, hoping to find some trace of the dragon so I could help them but all I found was nothingness.

"There has to be someone who could help me out," I said as I saw a door that looked like a refrigerator. "Maybe there is someone in here who can lend a hand," I said as I opened the door and pulled in by that Klemper ghost that used to plague Stephanie.

"FRIEND!" he said happily as he bear hugged me, "MILES IS KLEMPER'S FRIEND!" he said as I smiled.

"KLE…MPER I…NEE…D…HEL..P!" I rasped out as he let me go.

"STEPHIE HURT?" he asked worriedly as I shook my head.

"No, Danielle, she's been kidnapped and I need you to help me find her," I tell him as I hear something.

"Argh, the Phantom girl has been …uh…uh…," the ghost known as Youngblood said as he came out of hiding.

"Shanghaied," his parrot informs him as Youngblood looks at him skeptically.

"That's not even a word," Youngblood shouts as I give out a whistle.

"We don't have time for this, Danni needs help are you two with me or…," I began to say as Cujo appears and pounces on me playfully.

"Aye, matey, we are with you!" Youngblood said as I looked to Klemper.

"Klemper help friend Danni," he said as Cujo barked and I smiled knowing I have help now.

**Fright Knight**

"The tribunal has decided, we will join forces with you to fight Nocturne," I tell Princess Dora and her ally as she smiles.

"Thank you Fright Knight," she said respectfully, "We believe Nocturne is hiding in Ghostwriter's library," she tells me.

"Do you think we have enough troops to win, I mean Nocturne has trillions of Sleepwalkers and could easily crush us?" Bertrand asks worriedly.

"Yes, and there is even word that he has captured the dream weaver," Technus tells us as everyone gasps in terror.

Legend speaks of a trait manifested in the traits of certain Humans called the gift. It allows them to extract items from dreams. If it is true that Nocturne has a dream weaver in his clutches he could easily use the person to increase his own power, our only hope is that he does not know of the prophecy which speaks of the ultimate dream weaver who is said to be the most powerful of their kind.

"Right now our focus should be on how to ambush and surround Nocturne's forces so we can stop them," I told everyone as they settled down. "Skulker, have our troops scout around the library but do so covertly," I ordered him as he left, soon Nocturne will pay for his crimes.


	29. Solvet Saeclum in Favilla!

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Well Youngblood is only a kid and little kids say things like that. **

**XXIX: **_**Solvet Saeclum in Favillia!**_

**Nancy**

"It is a good thing I took extra precautions to prevent you from escaping a third time," Nocturne said smiling. "Soon your friends will be recovered as well and I will destroy them," he said laughing.

"You know Krueger will destroy you when he finds out about your scheme," I tell him as he glares at me.

"That is what…," he began to say as the library began to rock, "who dares!" he shouted as he floated out to see what was going on.

"Now to…," I said before an explosion shattered a wall.

"Escape," a voice said as Speed's red head friend, Connor, came in the room followed by a large blue dragon.

"We need to do destroy Nocturne's machine," the dragon said as Connor ran up to the machine and tried to punch it but cried out in pain.

"Heavens to Hubbard that is one tough machine," Connor said getting exhausted as the dragon rolled its eyes; pushed Connor aside and freed me with its tail. "Come on let's get out of here," he said as we snuck out of the room to aid the others.

**Frostbite**

"Our forces are ready and await your command," General Cryos said as I nodded and inspected the troops.

Some leaders are excited by war and love the glory and the blood but all I wish for my people is peace and to not be involved in any squabbles that plague the ghost zone.

Eons ago, during the war with Pariah Dark, the Far Frozen swore not to get involved, but Clockwork is a dear friend of mine and he desperately needed our support.

I convinced my people that Pariah would strike our kingdom next so that we could enter the war. At first they were hesitant and only when the Council threatened us with treason by silence did we enter.

Many of our men died during the course of that campaign and the same feeling I felt back then penetrates me now.

"Men, in the past we fought against the forces of the tyrant Pariah when he and his armies threaten to plunge the Ghost Zone into darkness. Now once again does an evil threaten all we have and we must raise our swords in battle and sacrifice our ectoplasm to ensure freedom, who is with me!" I shouted as the troops shouted back in support. "Then in the name of Divine Hecate, our queen and mother, let us fight!" I said they left and I went to inform Clockwork of the events that have transpired.

**Miles**

"Behold my ship, the _HMS_ _Wraith_, the finest maiden to sail the seven seas," Youngblood said as we boarded his ship. "Are you sure that wraith means ghost, I thought it meant anger," he asks his parrot.

"That's 'wrath' that means anger 'wraith' means ghost," the parrot assures him as the child ghost takes the helm and adjusts his hat.

"Mr. Klemper you'll man the cannons," he tells the ghost who smiles and runs down to cannons happily, "Mr. Knightly ye be our look out," he says pointing to the crow's nest.

"Aye, Aye, captain," I said as climbed up the ropes to the lookout post and signaled that I was ready.

"Mr. Aves, you're the navigator, now raise anchor and let's be off," he said as the Parrot sighed and lifted the massive anchor and were off to save Danielle.

**Nocturne**

"NO!" I shouted as I saw the massive army approach the library. My plans would not end like this I will be king.

"Nocturne surrender!" I heard Fright Knight exclaim as I looked out the balcony. I needed a plan or else all I worked for will be for naught.

"Sleepwalkers, form!" I yelled as my forces appeared, "Destroy the interlopers!" I ordered as they swarmed around Fright Knight and attacked. "I must prepare for the ceremony," I said as went down where my machine located.

When I arrived I found my machine in ruins and the girl gone, "like how I fixed your machine, you know Headmaster Spritle says as I'm a natural born mechanic," the redhead says as he enters the room smiling.

"You will pay for this insolence," I said as thrust the spear at him only to watch him dodge it, "you shall destroy what I have worked eons to accomplished," I said as went after them determined to stop him.

**Speed Racer**

"I've never seen anything like this," I said as we made our way out the back way and saw a large army attacking Nocturne's forces.

It was like Doomsday and both sides were probably going to fight until that dreadful date.

"The whole Ghost Zone must be involved?" Sam said looking at the massive battle in front of us transfixed by its gruesome beauty. "_Quantus tremor est futurus_," she whispered to herself as the Ghostwriter nodded.

"Who for me be interceding when the just are mercy needing?" the specter said as he adjust his glasses, "however now is not the time for poems, we have to run," the ghost says as we use the chaos to escape but was spotted by the sleepwalkers.

"_ni devas batali!_" Wulf said as he extended his claws and began to slash at the Sleepwalkers as the ghosts on our side followed suit while we human charged our weapons as prepared to enter the fray.

**Danny**

Tears rolled down my cheeks as pain seared across my nerves as hung in the air spread eagle. Hooks penetrated my hands and feet and pulled taut. I could barely breathe as multiple hooks were threaded in my torso.

"I hope you enjoy the view, because that is where you'll be spending eternity," Freddy said as the demons laugh at me hurling rocks and flaming coals at me. I try my best be brave knowing it is the only way to survive. "Why don't you use your ghostly wail boy?"Freddy said as the demons laughed as I winced as in haled despite the piercing pain.

Suddenly pain racked across my frame as I felt the chains being pulled taut again and new chains spewed out of nowhere and latched onto my mouth, eyelids, and ears.

"Now you know I I felt having my eyes sewn open while in that coffin," Krueger said as the deamons threw large knives at me like I was dartboard. "I'll give you one mercy, Phantom seeing your sister," he said as he floated up to me and looked into my eyes.

I gasped as I saw Danni stuck on the wall like a trapped fly while Krueger tortured her. I swore I could even feel her shudder as Kruger ran his claws against her neck and face. Her eyes pleaded with me to help her even though I was powerless.

"A pity such a promising person will soon be confined to Hell for Eternity," Freddy taunted as I could my ectoplasm boiling within me, I had enough.

I pulled my arms screaming in pain as the hooks tore through my palms until the palms were cut in two and green ectoplasm gushed from the wounds. Next, I grabbed on to one of the chains that once restrained my hands and pulled the hooks from my torso. I began to wince again as the hooks in my feet tore through my soles until they were rent in half and I fell to the ground.

"Krueger," I said in between my spasms of pain, "come out and face me, no demons, just you and me!" I told him as I leaned against the wall to regain my strength and prepare for what's in store for me.


	30. Tantus Labor Non Sit Cassus?

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mysterywriter5775: **_**Dies Irae **_**is one of my favorite songs and plus it fits the mood. I had wanted to post it earlier but I had a headache last night and my medicine my doctor gave me for them puts me to sleep. You're who knows what could happen.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Danny is desperate to save Danielle and is willing to pay any price. While Vlad won't be in the fic after this one, he will be in the one after it. This fic is even giving me nightmares. Have fun at your dance.**

**Chapter XXX: **_**Tantus Labor Non Sit Cassus?**_

**Freddy**

"Soon my darling, you will be cast into Hell fire and become the bride of Hell granting me my freedom," I told Danielle as ran my claws down her face.

I could taste her fear as she trembled in despair. Her brother was a prisoner of the demons that torment me everyday being tortured and Dan was locked up in a prison of my making.

"Now now Danielle, don't cry, soon your fear will turn into longing and you will be joined body and…," I began to say was I heard a noise. "What the…," I exclaimed as something blasted me into the air.

"Forget about her Krueger, you still have me to deal with," Dan's voice said as he walked up and to me and grabbed me by the neck. "Did you _really _think that pathetic prison could contain me," he asked throwing me and blasting me.

"You're going to wish you stayed in that prison Dan!" I told him as I got up and fought him again.

**Clockwork**

"My forces are ready," Frostbite said nervously as I nodded, everything was falling into place and soon the battle will begin.

"Excellent, I have received word from the Observants that those under Fright Knights command have aligned with Princess Dora's forces the Tribunal's now on our side," I tell him. The battle would not be easy but it was the only way that we could topple Nocturne and restore order to the Ghost Zone.

"Have you heard from Pandora; surely she would be here to aid us?" Frostbite asks me curiously as the troops stand in attention.

"Pandora is at retreat in Athens with Arachne and cannot be reached," I tell him sternly as he turns to me.

"What of Lady Hecate?" he asks me as I glare at him.

"Rarely does she involve in such profane matters, even when her grandson Pariah wreaked havoc on the Ghost Zone she refused to be involved. We are on our own for this," I tell him as he orders his troops to march out.

**Lucy**

"Is everyone okay?" Valerie asked as we blasted the Sleepwalkers as they advanced on us. We were outnumbered but luckily for us the other army was their main goal.

"I holding out here," Speed said firing his ghost gun Sam gave at the beings while she blasted them with the singer ghost's guitar.

"Is that Connor?" Sam asked as she saw a large dragon with a person on her back swatting the Sleepwalkers like flies.

"It is," I said as I squinting to get a closer look, somehow he had mustered up enough courage to fight. I don't know how he did but we were glad to see him.

The large dragon landed near us, "greeting and salutations commoners," Connor said in a fake English accent.

"Oh no, he's playing Dungeons and Dragons all night again," Speed said rolling his eyes as Connor dismounted and walked up to us.

"No, he just saved me from Nocturne," the girl who was in that machine said as she appeared, "come on we have to help Dora's forces," she said as we climbed up on the dragon and took off to fight Nocturne and his Sleepwalkers.

**Vlad**

"Here you go boss, do you know how hard it was for us to remember where the last person who read it hid it?" the leader of my vultures said as they placed an old scroll on my tray.

"I don't suppose any of you speak Aramaic?" I ask them as they look at each other.

"We speak Hebrew, Yiddish, and Yussel over there he knows a smidge of Latin," the leader said pointing his second in command. "Aramaic however is not our forte," he said as I sigh.

"Plasmius, why don't you use my knowledge?" Abramelin asked me as I rolled my eyes, soon I will be rid of this meddlesome mage and be in control again.

"Simple, this is a private matter," I told him as opened the scroll. I could not believe that in my hand was the legendary _Gospel of Simon Magus_, a Gnostic text written by the father of Christian heresies himself, Simon of Gitta.

While I am an atheist, I do believe that in this scroll is proof of the legendary of Book of Exorcisms. According to legend, every exorcist in history has possessed this book. It was said that it was the book 

was given to the apostles by Jesus himself but it was stolen in the year 47 but the sorcerer Simon Magus, who hid it and recorded its location in this scroll.

Once I locate it, I will use its power to free myself of Abramelin and return to full power!

**Miles**

"The army was heading off in this direction," I told Youngblood as I scoured the Zone for signs of the army that I spied from Clockwork's mirror.

"Are you sure about that?" the parrot asked me looking at a map, "I mean the Ghost Zone can be confusing if you don't know it by heart," he said as Youngblood glared at him.

"Yeah like you know it like the back of your wing?" the pirate said sardonically.

"I just happened to be the youngest airplane pilot before I died," the parrot retorted as Youngblood laughed.

"Yeah right, I'm Stephanie Knightly, speaking of her, how is she?" Youngblood said as I smiled.

"She's still in the nuthouse, but she visits every other weekend," I tell her chuckling as Klemper races up to the deck.

"STEPHIE! STEPHIE! STEPHIE!" he chants as Youngblood rolls his eyes.

**Danny**

"You're pathetic!" Kruger said as I dodged his attack.

My body trembled from pain the wounds I endured and my hands and feet were basically useless but I didn't care, Danni needed me.

"I won't give up," I told him as I raised my arm looking at my torn hand. My ring and pinky finger drooped down like a wilted plant while my other three fingers were frozen in place from the severed nerves.

I closed my eyes and fired an Ectoblast; I winced as the cold energy seared my damaged nerves and watched the blast hit Krueger in his shin sending him to his knees.

"You'll regret that kid," Freddy sneered as he took a hook and threw it at me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as the hook dug into my shoulder, my vision was going blurry from the pain but I had to focus. "Only…one… thing…to…do," I said as I painfully inhaled and let out a ghostly wail that send Krueger flying but he escaped into a gateway.

I used my eyes ice powers to break the chain and fell to the ground, but the hook was lodged too deep into my shoulder to pull out and I don't feel like losing my arm by pulling the same stunt I used to remove the hooks before, so I decided to endure the pain and left it in me.

"Now for Krueger," I said as I staggered over to the gateway and walked through to track down foe.


	31. Sed Libera Nos A Malo

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Dragonfire411: Glad you liked it.**

**Mystery Writer5775: true it would be hard to fight to ghosts with only one arm.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Vlad's still around so don't worry. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next.**

**Chapter XXXI: **_**Sed Libera Nos A Malo**_

**Nancy**

"I think we can sneak past those Sleepwalkers," Connor said pointing down to a couple of Nocturne's goons below us. "Dora fly a bit…," he said as he froze midsentence in fear.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she looked and saw Nocturne rise above us.

"Did you really think you could defeat _me_?" the Ghost of dreams asked as he glared at us brandishing his spear.

"It was worth a try?" Connor said as an idea popped into my mind.

"Nocturne, why don't we settle as dream weavers?" I challenge him as got off Dora and floated up to him as he smiled.

"Very well," he said as he opened a portal and I followed him.

**Danni**

I watched Dan and Freddy fight as I tried to free myself from the wall but it seemed that every time I moved the walls grip on me got stronger and it was driving me to exhaustion.

"Trying to escape?" I heard Freddy said as he walked over to me smiling. "I can let you down all you have to do is ask," he told me as I glared at him trying to hold back tears.

"You have to be strong Danielle," the voice told me as I closed my eyes.

"No, what's a matter, cat got your tongue," he said as placed a grimy finger on my mouth causing me to shudder. "I won't hurt you, yet," he whispered as Dan blasted him.

"You won't do anything when I'm done with you," he told the demon as he grabbed him by the neck and threw him in to the air.

Soon the two were fighting again, giving me another chance to escape but I was fighting I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a portal and out from it staggered Danny.

His costume was tattered and blooded with huge lacerations along his torso. His hands were split causing his two last fingers to droop down while his thumb, index and middle finger were contract in clawing gesture. His boots were was slashed a his toes were curled up.

The most horrible thing was that in his left shoulder was a large rusted hook.

"Danni hang on…," he said before Freddy tackled him to the ground, please be all right Danny!

**Speed Racer**

"Where are we going?" I asked Connor as the dragon swatted the Sleepwalkers with her tail and incerating others to a crisp.

"We're going to help the skeletons," he said as we flew towards the front of castle where battle was raging on.

"Attack!" a being dressed in high tech battle armor with a skull mask and flaming green hair shouted as a battalion of armored skeletons charged the Sleepwalkers.

They were driven back but more swooped down and blasted him into the air.

"I think we better retreat," Lucy said as she looked to the dragon who nodded but before we could escape we were surrounded by Sleepwalkers.

"The evil ghosts thought fighting was not their thing so they decided to do an Irish Jig," I heard Ghostwriter say as he pounded at his keyboard.

Soon the Sleepwalkers stepped back and started dancing give us a chance to swat them out of the way.

"Now…," our ally began to say as his keyboard was blasted to bits, "Hey, I just had this fixed this," he shouted as he was captured along with Poindexter and Box Ghost.

"_Retiriĝ!_" Wulf shouted as he pulled back but we were too late as the Sleepwalkers captured us as well.

**Nocturne**

I knew I had to fight the girl at place where I was in control so I chose my lair in the Ghost Zone.

"I didn't take you as a coward Nocturne," Nancy said as I turned around and face and kicked me to the ground.

"I'm not," I said as I closed my eyes and searched her mind for a weakness to exploit. I smiled when I discovered something of us and changed my form.

"Glen?" she asked as she saw my new form and she walked up to me.

"Why did you leave me to die?" I asked as I blasted her in the air, "why did you sacrifice me to Krueger?" I told her as I knocked the wind out of her.

"You're not Glen?" she gasped as I reverted to my true form.

"Did you actually think you could beat me in my own lair, where I am all powerful?" I asked her holding the Spear of Somnus above her heart, "good night Nancy, forever!" I told her about to plunge into herheart.

**Miles**

"I think we have a problem," I shouted to Youngblood as I spied a large green mass approaching the ship.

"Enemy fleet coming from the starboard! Mr. Klemper, fire at will," the youthful pirate sailed as his parrot looked at him nervously.

"are you sure about this?" he asked Youngblood worriedly.

"Please we can…," he began to say as we heard a blast a down below, "Avast me maties, a whale is attacking us!" he shouted as we raced down and saw that Klemper had blown a hole in the ship.

"I think that's bad," I told him as Youngblood nodded.

"We're taking on water!" he said as we jumped out of boat except for him. He tied himself to the wheel and saluted us. "it was a pleasure have ye as me crew but I go with my ship," he said as I saw a flash of light and a famillar voice decreed 'Time out!'

**Danny**

"You may have escaped the demons of my mind but this is as far as you're going to go," Freddy said he raised his hand to slash me but I painfully rolled out of the way.

"Nice…try," I rasped out as I smiled at me, I was going to win or die, hopefulluy it's the first.

"You got that right," Krueger said as he grabbed the hook in my shoulder and plunged it deeper in my flesh.

I screamed as it tore through muscles and tendons, a burning pain traveled up my arm but I fought on nothing was going to stop me.

I threw Krueger off me sending him flying in the air, "Let Dann..," I began to say as I fell to my knees as I felt the hook be pulled out of my shoulder. I collapsed in pain and tears run down my bloodied face.

"Look at you," Krueger said as he kicked me in the face, "you're hopelessly out of your league," he said as he slashed my face causing me to scream. "However…," he began to say before Dan ambushed him .

"Then I guess it's time for the veteran player to step up," Dan said as he blasted Freddy in the air, "I'm going to enjoy this," he said as Krueger kicked him in the gut sending him to the ground.

"I think it's time for a science lesson," Krueger said as dug his claws into Dan and separated him into my ghost half and Vlad Plasmius imprisoning in separate cells.

Time had certainly been kind to either of them, my ghost half was more demonic look then ever and reverted to a bestial state . He was snarling and clawing at his prison. It terrified me to see that if I had not stopped him when I did that could be me right now.

Vlad looked even worse, his clothes were tattered and his face swollen. He couldn't even open his eyes or speak. I wondered what could have caused such injuries, then it hit me. Like Jacob and Esau fighting in their mother's womb so the hatred between me and Vlad did not end when our ghost halves merged to create Dan.

They were eternally fighting each other and from the look of it, Vlad was loosing.

"Like what you see?" Freddy said as he grabbed me by the collar of my suit and held me in the air. He stamped his foot on the ground causing it crack open revealing a pit of lava like the one that surround Hel Island. "It's time for a wedding," he said as I noticed as the wall was losing it's adhesiveness and look terror crossed my sister's face.


	32. Confutatis

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Dragonfire411: I try to update everyday and I did get the email and have starting watching the first episode.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Danny's willpower is strong and the answer to your concern is to keep reading.**

**Grim-Fire: You'll just have to read to find out the outcome.**

**Chapter XXXII: **_**Confutatis**_

**Connor**

"What happened?" I asked as I opened my eyes and found that I was in some sort of prison. I can see that Speed, Lucy, Sam, and Valerie are beside me.

"You have been captured," a voice said as one of those Sleepwalkers appeared in the room.

"I thought you guys were mute?" I asked it confused by this new ability. I also noticed it was different than its siblings.

He was black with face that resembled Nocturne's more than a Sleepwalker.

"They are, I have merely fused a seed of my consciousness into a Sleepwalker so that I may make sure that you don't try to ruin my plans again," it said as I noticed Speed was coming to.

"Connor where are we," he asked as Nocturne laughed at him.

"In my prison," the ghost laughed at her.

"What happened to the ghosts?" he asked the fiend as the dream ghost smiled through his Sleepwalker.

"You will find out soon enough," he said as he left the room leaving us in the dark.

"We have to escape," Speed tells me in hushed tones, "who know what will happen if Nocturne gets his way?" he says as I look around for a way out.

**Clockwork**

"I thought I told you to stay in Klemper's lair until I came to let you know it was safe to come out," I scolded Youngblood as I left the room where Miles was laying in.

"Ah, come on Clockwork, war is breaking out it's fun, exciting…," he said before I held out my hand.

"And dangerous, you of all people should know that," I told him turning into a young man, "it's what got you killed in the first place," I told him.

Before he became a ghost he was Alard Martin, a young boy who lived in Belgium during WWI. Like many youths at the time he glamorized warfare, believing a game.

One day he wondered into a battlefield, even when his mother forbade him to. He was playing soilder when he tripped a landmine and was killed losing his right arm and leg.

What he lost in life, he gained as a ghost, namely to have a childhood.

"It was all Miles' idea, he wanted to save Danielle, I was just…," he pleaded before I stopped him and showed him the way out.

"Why didn't you listen?" I asked the unconscious Knightly, the question was mute as I knew the answer but still it was worth asking.

Throughout the centuries, love has lead humanity to do stupid things. I don't condemn love just the effect it can have on common sense sometimes and this was a prime example.

**Nancy**

I gasped in horror as I saw Nocturne aim the spear at my heart, "Soon you will be plunged into eternal sleep," he sneered as he lowered the weapon but I rolled out of the way.

"I don't think so!' I spat as I punched him in the gut, "That spear will be destroyed and you and Krueger with it," I told him as he growled at me.

"The only thing that will be no more is you," he said as I grabbed the spear with my hands and pulled it from him, "my spear give it to me!" shouted as he blasted me with ecto energy.

"I don't think so!" I said as I dodged his attacks and held the spear up, "you destroy me, your spear goes too," I told him as he backed off.

"You will regret the day you crossed me woman!" he sneered as his hand began to glow.

**Sam**

"I think I found where Nocturne is keeping the ghosts," I said as we crawled through the secret passages of the library. I couldn't see much through the vent but I could see a glow meaning the ghosts were nearby.

"Okay we need to be quiet," Speed said as I removed the vent but was startled as he heard a noise. He turned around and saw Connor fumbling with his CD player.

"Remember Xanu will brainwash you if you don't get audited," a droll voice said as Connor blushed.

"Why is it okay for Christians to put Bibles in hotel rooms and yet I get dirty looks for carrying L. Ron Hubbard's lectures on Scientology with me?" he asked as we were surrounded by Sleepwalkers.

"Because Bibles in hotels don't blabber blowing our secret," Lucy snaps as the Sleepwalkers grabbed us and took us to the chamber where the ghosts were being kept.

"I'm so glad you could make it," the Nocturne Sleepwalker said smiling, "I wish I could be here personally to witness your end but I have business to attend to," he told us coldly.

"What's your plan Nocturne?" Valerie asked glaring at him intently as he laughed, "You're machine was destroyed, there is no way you could complete your plan," she tells me as the ghost frowns.

"That is why I have assemebled these ghosts, I will use their energies to siphon Krueger's essence into the spear and into my form," he explains as Ghostwriter gulps.

"You're mad, the force of Krueger's energy could destabilizations not to mention cause the very fabric of the Ghost Zone itself," Ghostwriter tells him as I realize just how warped Nocturne has become.

"If I must rule over oblivion so be it, I will not stop until I am king!" the Sleepwalker replies clenching his fist as he binds the ghosts together, "It is almost time," he told us looking out towards the balcony smiling.

**Miles**

"I am glad to see you awake," I heard Clockwork's voice say as I opened my eyes and saw the elderly ghost frown at me. "However what you did was stupid, this is too dangerous for you to be involved in," he says as I sit up.

"I can't abandaoned Danielle, I love and would risk anything for her," I tell her bravely as he sighed.

"Even your soul and chance at salvation?" he asks me as I stare at him silently, "To journey to Hel Island so willing is to give you soul to the forces of evil and lose your salvation," He warns me.

"What do you mean, Hel Island isn't really Hell," I correct him shocked that he would not know that. It was like I was actually venturing into Hell and facing a force of supreme evil just Freddy Krueger in an place that _resembles _Hell.

"The same is said of Dantea, but the hoplessness of the realm it is mistaken for sometimes pervades it none the less. You would be trapped there forever," he said as I realized what he was saying. "I understand you would want to give anything to save Danielle but you will do her no good if you are condemned for Eternity," he says as I sigh in defeat.

"What of Youngblood and Klemper?" I ask him as he smiles.

"I sent them back to Klemper's lair to hide until the battle is over and I am going to send you back to Amity Park to stay with Danny's family," he told me as I smiled but soon stopped as I noticed Clockwork's gaze focused at me. "However, should you decide to play hero again, I will not hesistate to send to your family in Nod's Limbs to make sure you are free from any ghostly influence until the battle is over," he said as I nodded in understanding.

He opened a portal, "Good, now tell them nothing about Danny and Danielle, I do not want make any promises that they will be safe," he said I as left for Amity Park to wait out the battle and pray that Danielle is safe and will be back soon.

**Danni**

"HEAR ME OH SATAN THOU MOST DESPICABLE PRINCE OF EXILES, BEHOLD YOUR BRIDE TAKEN FROM THE STOCK OF THY HATED ENEMY WHO STOLE YOUR SCEPTER AND FREED YOUR SLAVES! TAKE HER BODY AND SOUL AND RECEIVE INTO HELL AS RANSOM FOR MY FREEDOM SO I MAY DO THY BIDDING ON EARTH!" Freddy chanted as the lava begin to boil.

Tears raced down my cheeks as I felt the wall let me go and began to slide towards the lava. I tried with my might to cling on the wall but there was nothing to hold on to. The flames licked the soles of my already burned and charred feet.

"Yes," Krueger said as he saw me slipping closer to the molten liquid, "Don't fight it Danielle there is no one to save you, you are Hell's bride. Condemnation is your salvation and Satan is your god and you will have the honor of being his consort forever a slave to his whim," he told me smiling.

As I felt my feet slide into the boiling pool, I noticed Danny try to crawl up. His bloodied form was near death but his will lived on. My hearted rooted from him, my brother and role model, hoping that he could still defeat Freddy.

"You again, don't you ever give up!" he said as he walked up to him threw him around like a rag doll, "what does it take to destroy you!" he sneered as he slashed Danny's chest with his claws.

"Let…Danni…," he said before he collapsed into a pool of ectoplasm and blood.

Soon I felt my face being burned as I noticed I was completely submerged in the red liquid save for only my hand. I knew death was coming but as I closed my eyes a strange power washed over me and voice in the back of my throat, though not mine as that was taken from me, whispered, "it is not the end,"


	33. Cum Resurget Creatura

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You just have to keep reading to find out what happens next.**

**Chapter XXXIII: **_**Cum Resurget Creatura**_

**Connor**

"Excellent," Nocturne spoke through the Sleepwalker as it smiled at what was happening, "my ascension to the throne is nigh," he said as he turned to the ghosts.

"you're a fool, Nocturne, this will never work," Dora said as she frowned at the Sleepwalker, "You'll destroy the Ghost Zone and Earth just so you can be king?" she told him as I my eyes grew wide, the Earth was going to be destroyed.

"I care not for the Earth and with Krueger's powers and the spear I will create a new realm worthy of my kingship," it said coldly.

"You would kill billions of people just to be king, that's sick!" Lucy said as the ghost glared at her.

"If that is their will, then so be it," he said as Lucy turned away in disgust, "it will not matter as you will all be destroyed for your insubordination," he said smiling, "Now you will witness my destiny," he said looking out in the sky.

**Agapito Sanchez**

"Why don't you go lie down brother, it has been a long day for you," Amilcar said as we walked into my house and sat down.

"_Gracias,_" I tell him as I get up and go to my room thinking about Paulina and how much I miss her. I think the reason why it has been so hard was that she died on the anniversary of my wife's death.

I was on vacation in Fatima, Portugal visiting the shine to our Lady when I spied the most beautiful woman walking into the church.

I secretly followed her building up the courage to speak to such a maiden. Finally, when I did speak to her we connected.

When we got back to the States, we starting dating and after two years we met, I proposed it was the happiest day of my life.

A few months later, I received even more wonderful news; Maria was pregnant with a baby girl. We spent the next eight months planning and doing things all parents do but when it came to the birth there was a problem.

The doctors said that there was internal bleeding and they couldn't do find the source and it would be too risky to perform surgery. They gave said she would die and the child might die was well.

I watched with a heavy heart as my wife gave her life for another. She lived only three days after the birth of the child

The child was healthy and it was a miracle that she survived and since we found out on November 18, the feast of the dedication of the Basilicas of Saints Peter and Paul in Rome, that she was pregnant we decided to name her after the two saints feeling the two great saints had watched over her Paulina Petrina Sanchez.

Tears raced down my face as I snapped back to the present. I sat up and looked at the picture of the two saints on the wall in the room and prayed that they would welcome Paulina into Paradise and reunite with Maria.

While I was praying, Amilcar came in, "It is good to see you at prayer, you need to rely on God and your faith in him," he said smiling as I turned to him.

"I know," I told him as he comforted me until I felt composed enough to go downstairs again.

**Freddy**

"Yes!" I said as I watched the girls hand descend into the lava, I was free at last. Now I could stalk the world killing children in their dreams without end. "Don't you just love weddings?" I told the wounded ghost boy at my feet.

He was a bloody husk of his former self, gone was arrogance his determination his will to live. I picked him by the neck and stared into his half closed eyes. He was so weakened that he couldn't even change back to his human form or afraid that the shock would kill him.

"Dan..ie..lle," he slurred as blood poured out of his mouth if he could his face would show horror at loss of his beloved his sister but his face too mangled to do anything.

"She's…," I began to say as I noticed something from the lava pool, "What the…," I exclaimed as I see the molten rock gush up. From the magma a figure emerged, a young girl, "It can't be," I gasped as I saw her green eyes shine, it was the girl she was alive.

**Nocturne**

"You will rue the day that you took that spear," I told Nancy as I tried to get it back but failed.

"It's over Nocturne!" she said as I blasted her but she jumped out of the way.

"For you," I told her as I lunged at her but suddenly felt something tear into my body, "NO!" I shouted as I saw the spear in me, but something was wrong the energy of the spear was weaker than it should it be it was a fake spear, fake but it replicated the real ones powers, but who could have.

"Any last words," Nancy said as she smiled.

"Krueger," I was the last thing that escaped my lips as I heard a noise and everything went black.

**Miles**

I can't believe Clockwork won't let me help save Danielle, it's not like I haven't faced ghosts before and even went up against Nocturne once before.

"It's not fair," I said as I walked along the streets of Amity Park with Cujo following behind me happily. Suddenly an idea entered my mind. "Hey boy if you can dig your way back to Earth from the Ghost Zone maybe you can dig you back into the Ghost Zone," I told him remembering what Danny told me and Danielle one time.

The little dog frowned at me and began to transform into large bestial hound. He growled at me and barked loudly.

"Okay, I see you point," I said as I sighed defeated and walked up the stairs of the Fentonworks and knocked on the door.

"Miles where have you been?" Jazz asks as she opens the door and sees the exhausted look on my face. "You should really leave the ghost hunting to Danny and Danielle," she said as she helped me inside.

"I've been helping them but it was deemed too dangerous and was sent back here," I told her as she smiles at me.

"I know how that feeling, but you know maybe it's for the best," she said as I smiled, "Why don't I get you something to eat," she said as she left, now was my chance.

**Frostbite**

"All clear sir," General Cryos said as we entered Nocturne's lair, "do you think it's a trap?" he asked me as we walked into the main hall and were shocked to find the Dream Weaver standing over Nocturne's comatose form.

"it's over," she said handing me the spear, "It's not the real one," she told me as I studied the weapon and found she was correct, the markings on the shaft were all wrong.

"Should we search for the real spear, sir," the general asked as I shook my head.

"Just secure Nocturne and get him out of here," I said as I turned to the Dream Weaver, "are you hurt?" I asked her as she nodded and my men tended to her. "We can only hope the chosen one can destroy Krueger," I said as I left to take the spear to Clockwork for the time being.


	34. Darkness Visible

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll find out in due time and feel free to rant away.**

**Chapter XXXIV: Darkness Visible**

**Speed Racer**

The Sleepwalker smiled as he watched the sky, "What happened," he snapped as he closed my eyes, "No my…spear," it said as it collapsed on the ground and dissolved.

"Nocturne must have been defeated," Sam said as she used a spike on her bracelet to break the manacles holding her prisoner. "Hang on guys," she said as went around and freed us.

"Now that Nocturne is gone, what will happen to the Sleepwalkers?" Lucy asked as we raced outside and saw the Sleepwalkers frozen in place.

"Attack!" Dora shouted as her forces cleaned up the Sleepwalkers with the aid of the skeletons. Soon all of Nocturne's forces were destroyed and we met up with Fright Knight again.

"The tribunal is grateful for your assistance," he said before turning to Sam and Valerie, "However, this does not change our hatred for the Ghost Boy," he said as he and his forces left.

"You're welcome," Sam said as Dora changed into a dragon and we took off for her castle.

**Clockwork**

"Thank you my friend," I told Frostbite as his troops brought the comatose Nocturne to me along with the spear.

"Anytime, but the real spear is still out there," he tells me as I study this forgery. Whoever designed it knew the essence of the spear if not it's intricacies.

"I know," I told him as I put the ghost of dreams in a time field and then destroyed the spear, "I am confident all will work out," I said Frostbite looked at me puzzled that I knew what would pass.

**Nancy**

"Now to Hel Island," I said as I left Nocturne's realm to aid Danielle. I could tell that she was in need of help.

I knew the task at hand was difficult as the island is hidden from the living and the dead but I should be able to sense her presence thanks to her gift.

I closed my eyes and focused on Danielle, she was alive but there was some power blocking me from getting a definite location. While I couldn't get an exact fix on her, I could tell that the presence was benign.

"Hang in there Danielle," I said as I sped through the Ghost Zone trying to figure out what was going on.

**Jazz**

Something didn't sit right with Miles' story, Danny and Danielle were in trouble and I had to help them, but how.

I thought for a second, then it hit me, "The Boo-Merang," I said taking the device from Danny's backpack in the living room and racing down to the lab to activate the portal.

However when I arrived there, I found a shield around the portal, "what the…," I said as I placed my hand on it only to be shocked. It was designed to keep humans out. "I have to reach Danny," I said thinking until I had idea.

While the portal was closed off the portable one wasn't, I just I had throw Boo-Merang then fire the portal gun hoping for the best.

I placed a wireless webcam on the device so I could see that was going on and threw it in the air. "Let's hope this works," I said as I fired at the tracking device in the air and watched it disappear. Now all I could do was wait.

**Freddy**

"So you want a piece of me little girl, well then by all means come and get me," I taunted her as the ghost came flying at me and grabbed her arm. "You can't win against me, I am the master of dreams," I told her as I threw into the air.

She glared at me, 'I am more powerful than you know Krueger,' a voice spoke to me mentally as I stood for second, who was that voice, it wasn't the girl as her tongue was cut off.

"Let me steady your nerves for you," I said as closed my eyes and used my powers to turn her to stone. "How does it feel to be helpless freak," I asked her but I couldn't sense any fear in her.

'your tricks don't work on me,' the voice said as I growled this would be my greatest challenge but I would make sure she would be trapped in her nightmares forever.

**Danny**

Slowly I opened my eyes and pulled my pain racked body up from the sticky pool of blood and ectoplasm I was laying in with my elbows.

The pain was indescribable and even if I could tell you about it, you would still not fully understand it. All I know is that I wanted to die right then and there.

I saw Danielle and Freddy fight, there was something different about Danielle just don't ask me what it was.

"I…hav…," I said as crawled over to where Dan was being kept prisoner. I stared at my bestial half; it was chilling see myself in such a primitive state. Hatred had twisted him into a demon and even a worse a parasite feeding of Vlad's ghost half while trying to destroy him at the same time.

I pulled myself up and tried to break the containers with my arms, "come on," I hissed exhausted, in pain, and upset that I couldn't break it.

"You're not doing anything boy," I heard Freddy said as he hoisted me up in the air and threw me around like a rag doll. I could hear glass cracking as he threw me against Dan's cage. "You're hanging by a thread boy," he said as I felt a hook dig into my back and be hoisted inches above the lava. "Your death is a burning question," he said laughing as I winced from the lava splashing against exposed nerves and severed tissue.


	35. See the Prophets' Warning Fulfilled!

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Chapter XXXV: See the Prophets' Warning Fulfilled!**

**Miles**

"The coast is clear," I told Cujo as I peeked out the door and snuck out to the lab. I can only I hope I can sneak past Clockwork's gaze and enter the Ghost Zone.

The small dog glared at me as if to say 'this is stupid, you really think you can get past Clockwork.' If you think about it, it was folly after all he was the master of time and could see everything but there was no way I was going to leave Danielle not when she needed my help.

Cujo barked at me to try to stop me, "I don't care what Clockwork said, she's imprisoned by that monster and I won't leave her," I told him as I opened the door to the lab and saw the ghost portal.

I could see it was guarded by some sort of shield, "Ha, ghost shields on work on ghosts," I said sticking my hand through the shield only to be shocked.

"I can see there is no way you will let this go, Miles," I heard Clockwork say as he appeared in the room.

"Not when the person I love needs me," I tell him as he transforms into an old man and shakes his head.

"Fine, if you feel this strong you can aide me in my tower, I will need assistance for what is to come," he said opening portal and we left for the Ghost Zone, would could he mean by that.

**Danni**

"You really think you can beat me?" Krueger asked as he grabbed my ankle as I raced to save my brother.

A strange power coursed through my veins it was like my movements weren't my own and something else was in control of me. I could sense that voice in the back of my throat directing me, what is this voice, If I ever make out of this, I'll have to ask Clockwork about it.

I nodded and broke free pinning him to the ground, 'It's over Freddy, your end comes now,' I thought to myself as I ectoblasted him into the air. He was knocked out for now allowing me to race to my brother's aid.

"Not so fast!" I heard Krueger yell as I froze in my tracks, "remember this moment," he said as I tried to move my legs but couldn't- I was paralyzed again.

Fear seized my heart as I tried to force my muscles to work but they wouldn't listen. My knees were starting to give way as I grabbed onto the rocky wall for support. I tried to lift my legs but they were too heavy and soon despair crept into my soul.

"Danielle," the voice whispered again, "You are not a slave you are stronger than Krueger," it told me as tears rolled down my cheeks.

'It's no use these stupid legs won't move,' I spat in between my tears as I strained again to lift my legs but couldn't even move an inch.

"Listen to me, you can do this just do as I say," it said as I nodded and closed my eyes to focus on the voice.

Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over me and my heart stopped its frantic beating returning to a normal oace. I could feel the same power that saved me from the lava gather in my arms and something told me to try to lift my legs one last time. 'Here's go nothing,' I thought as I grabbed my legs by the knees and to my surprise was able to lift them enough to levitate a a foot off the ground- I could still fly!

I won't lie, it wasn't easy staying air when you legs feel like they weigh a ton but I was determine to save the person I regard as my savior.

I flew up to him and blasted him and blasted the chain catching him in my arms but before I could land the weight of my legs gave way and I crashed to the ground landing inches away from Freddy Krueger who came to and picked me up by the neck smiling evilly as painfully swallowed in fear thinking of what he had planned for me.

**Connor**

"Thank you one and all without your noble assistance, the Ghost Zone would have fallen into the hands of Nocturne," Dora said once we arrived at her palace.

"It was actually fun, beats going on ESPN with X and having reporters hound you down," Speed said laughing as the ghost smiled at him.

"My kingdom is forever in your debt," she said smiling as Wulf came in the room, "Wulf here will take you back to Earth when you are ready," she said as Sam nodded to the regal ghost.

"It was our pleasure, you've helped Danny out before and now it was time to repay the favor," she said respectfully.

"Your majesty, if I might ask what will happen to Mr. Sleepmeister, I mean you're not going to destroy because a good auditor can easily clear up any past evil and make way for Nocturne to become a true Thetans free of Xanu's evil power," I told thinking of what my auditor told me once.

"I know not of your learning, Connor, but it will be up to the Observants to decide Nocturne's fate," she said as she ordered her guards to show us where to freshen up.

**Sam**

While the others went to freshen up, I stayed behind and walked out to the balcony.

The Ghost Zone truly is a beautiful place but not even its beauty can't ease my heart as it ached for Danny and wished he was here with me I wanted to see his sparkling eyes and feel his arm around me and kiss him.

I knew he was in pain and danger, a feeling deep within me suffered with him, and I wanted to reach out and hold him telling him not to worry and that I would take of everything but that wasn't going to happen.

Looking for answers, I turned to the one place I knew I would find them: the Tanakh. I took out the book from my backpack and flipped through the pages until I came to the Book of Proverbs and the 23rd verse of the third chapter:

_Then you will go on your way in safety, and your foot will not stumble;…._

The passage filled my mind with peace, the benevolent king of the universe, who we can never understand had his hand behind Danny's back and all I could was to trust in him.

**Nancy**

I knew Danielle was in trouble as powerful as she was, Freddy Krueger would destroy her and Danny and it would be up to me to stop him.

I flew through the Ghost Zone at breakneck speed, not stopping for anything, until I heard a melodic voice call out, "Nancy wait!"

I stopped in mid flight and saw before a tall being dressed in black. He was tall with shimmering white eyes that reminded me of stars. His body was formless changing shape and appearance at random.

"Who are you?" I asked the being as I stared at him, trying to decipher this mysterious stranger and what he was doing here.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Morpheus, Lord of Dreams," he said bowing, "I am also called the gift bringer as it is I who has given you the gift," he said as I gasped in shock, he was responsible for the gift how could that be.

"You?" I asked him in disbelief as he nodded.

"In ancient times you would have been part of my army of night that protected humans from the monsters that attack their dreams," he explained to me as I tried to absorb it all in.

"What do you want," I ask him wondering what a powerful being like Morpheus is doing here talking to me.

"I was sent here by Clockwork himself to warn you, you cannot aid Danielle, she must win this battle alone and to head to the tower as the master of time will need help for what is to come," he said before he left.

"Looks like I have a job ahead of me," I said as I flew off for the clock tower to aid Clockwork for whatever task he has in store for me.


	36. The Mind is Its Own Place

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Chapter XXXVI: "The Mind is Its Own Place"**

**Agapito Sanchez**

"Okay thank you, bye," Amilcar said as he hung up the phone and smiled, "I have good news Agapito," he said as he walked over to me.

"What is that?" I asked him as wrote what I wanted serve at the wake after the Mass.

"I just got off the phone with Archbishop Filoni, Secretariat of the State to Benedict XVI himself. He told the pope about how you wanted a traditional Mass and has given me an indult to have some of the prayers from the old Requiem mass to be said," He told me as I smiled, Amilcar was always a good friend and I could always count on him to come through.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you," I told him as I left to make some calls of my own.

**Clockwork**

"Are you okay, Clockwork?" Miles asked me as I gazed the battle between Danielle and Freddy from my mirror. This was her greatest battle and I could tell it was taking a toll on her both physically and emotionally.

"I am fine, Miles," I told him as I waved my staff across the glass and changed the scene.

It now showed the past, 1935 to be exact, and a man escape from a Thugee temple along a with a blonde haired woman and a 11 year old boy. This man will be essential in future events and in a test that Danny will undertake.

It will be one that if he fails the entire timeline itself could be thrown into chaos. I have seen what would happen when others have been faced with this. They think they have stopped evil when it has only made it worse.

"Everything is set up as you asked," Miles told me as I turned to him, "what's next," he inquired as I sighed.

"Waiting," I said as I left the room to attend to other matters.

**Lucy**

"I think we're already to go," Speed said as we gathered outside the palace to wait for Wulf to come and take us home.

"You know this place is kind of neat, in a creepy ghostly kind of way," Connor said as Wulf came outside with a note his hand.

"_Mi oni diris al alporti ĉi tiu vi Speed Racer, plaĉi (al) fari vian onklon ricevas ĉi tiu noto ĝi koncernoj Danny_," the ghost said handing Speed a piece of paper before clawing at the air creating a large hole. "_Ĉi tiel_," he said pointing the hole indicating we should walk to through it.

"Let's go," Connor exclaimed as we walked through and arrived at Danny's home upon leaving. It was great to be back on Earth, but Speed seemed uneasy about something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him as he gazed at the note in his hand. I noticed that it was addressed to Headmaster Spritle, what connection could he have to ghosts?

"Yeah, I just need some time to think," Speed said as he left for the computer room.

**Jazz**

I stared at my laptop with a blank stare; it seemed like hours had passed and still there was no response from Danny.

"Come on Daniel Alexander, I know you out there, please respond!" I said massaging my temples as I was getting a headache from staring at the monitor for so long without moving.

I typed something on the keyboard and adjusted the parameters of the search but the only thing I got was 'Fenton (Phantom), Daniel not found.'

"What do you mean by that, where else could he…," I began to yell as an awful truth set in my mind, "no that can't be true, I'll prove it," I said as left my room heart beating rapidly as I ran down to the basement.

When I arrived there I found that the shield around the portal was gone. This was my chance to help my brother and sister.

"Now, to activate it," I said as threw the lever that opened the doors; put on the Fenton Peeler armor and walked through the portal to the Ghost Zone. Hang on Danny and Danni, I'm on my way.

**Freddy**

"This it girl, you lose," I said as the weight of her dead legs send her plummeting the ground and her brother laying dangerously close to the lava.

She looked at me fiercely and blasted me to the ground, 'I'll never quit, never,' she told me through some telepathic means as she crawled on the ground in a desperate attempt to reach her brother.

"You'll wish you would have stayed in that coffin, girl," I told her as I grabbed by the neck and held her in the air. "You're precious Danny is doomed and you will remain here forever," I told her laughing.

Her response was to spit in my face and kick me in the gut causing me to throw to the ground. She pushed herself up on her knees with her hands and tripped me.

"You'll pay for that," I sneered as grabbed her neck, raising my hand, and placing my claws directly over her heart. "Any last words?" I asked her as she trembled in my grasp.


	37. Quod Sum Causa Tuæ Viæ

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You're too kind but there are others here who are greater than I. I am glad you love this story so much and the future hold great things when it comes to my fanfics including an awesome new series I'm working along with this series. I think you'll like it. There was a problem with FF . Net and no notices for the chapters didn't go out, the problem's fixed now.**

**Miriam1: I hope my PM cleared things up for you. Yes I am, I can't wait to post my next fic, it's exciting and awesome and I think you'll like it. You catch on quick. I wanted to have a goddess of dreams instead of a god, but I would have to delve into another mythology and explain how this pantheon fit in with everything, so I thought it best just to stick to the Greek gods and use Morpheus. I'm glad you liked the use of the Tanakh there; it took me awhile to find one that would fit the mood. Morpheus and Nocturne are not related, Nocturne is a lesser spirit and Morpheus is a god who could easily destroy Nocturne if he wanted to. No it wasn't Danni who made the fake spear. **

**Chapter XXXVII: **_**Quod Sum Causa Tuæ Viæ**_

**Valerie**

"Is Speed okay?" I asked Connor as I saw him at the computer. He seemed deep in thought as he placed the note on the scanner and emailed it to someone.

"I think it was something in that note got to him," Lucy said as I sat down on the couch and sighed. This whole time, even during the battle, my mind has been elsewhere thinking about my father. I know he got shot in the arm but something has been nagging that something awful might happen.

I got up went to the kitchen and dialed my dad's room number in the hospital. "Come answer the stupid phone," I said as it rang once, twice, three times, and finally four time. My heart stopped as the worst thoughts entered my mind.

After six times, I jumped out my seat, raced outside to where Danny's scooter was kept and zoomed down the hospital as fast as lighting.

When I arrived there, I ran into the lobby and to the information desk.

"Can I help you ma'am," the receptionist asked in sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes, can you tell where I might find Damon Gray, he's my father and can't reach him in his room," I told her as she checked some papers and made some call.

"He's in surgery right now," she said as I swallowed hard fingering my St. Matthew medallion around my neck and silently pleading to Heaven that everything will be all right.

**Emilano Suarez**

"That's what I said sir, all flights to Miracle City, Mexico have been canceled," the clerk told me as I growled angrily.

"How could you let this happen, I have to get back home," I told her thinking that city is falling to perdition without me there to keep order in the streets.

"Sir, it's not our fault, Miracle City Airport called in saying an old man in a mech suit stole the planes and all flights have been canceled until further notice," she said as I sat down in the concourse and sighed.

"¡_El señor dulce me toma ahora que no puedo tomar más de este mundo y de su locura_!" I said looking up to heaven as I was brought back to earth by my cell phone ringing. "Suarez," I answered as I turned it on.

"Emilano, where are you now?" Agapito asked me from the other line.

"Right now I'm still in _Aeropuerto internacional de Amity Park, por qué_?" I asked him curiously.

"Don't leave for Mexico; I want you at Paulina's funeral. You are like a brother to me and it would mean a lot to me," he said as I was silent.

"Are you sure," I asked him as he told me he was positive. "Okay, my flights cancelled so this works out, just give me the information," I said as I wrote down the date and time on a piece of paper in my pocket and left to get a hotel room.

**Danni**

I trembled in fear as I felt Krueger's blades touch my skin, "There is no mercy for your soul, Danielle," he said as I looked back at Danny laying wounded on the sand. My heart ached for him as mustered every bit of strength he had left in his body. "Don't worry Danni, he'll join you soon in Hell," he said laughing.

Something inside clicked at those words, how he dare torture my brother and then deny my brother the happiness of the next life (which I hope will not happen yet). It was one thing if I lost my soul, but I would not let Danny suffer.

I gathered all my strength and kicked Freddy in the face until he let me go. Power surged through my weakened body, it was frightening but I knew if I was to save Danny I had to embrace this power.

"You're not going to get far," Krueger said as he went to go for my arm but wrenched off. His blades slashed my abdomen causing blood to flow down my stomach.

I staggered for a second and glared at him as I raised my hands and let one powerful Ectoblast sending Krueger flying, 'if I die you're going too,' I thought to myself as I watched him get up and charged at me.

I went to put up a shield but before I could I felt something pierce my flesh. I looked down and saw Krueger's glove in my chest.

"Goodnight, Danni Phantom," he said as he hoisted me up in the air still impaled on his claws walking towards the lava. "By the powers vested in by Satan, Lord of Hell and Prince of Darkness, I declare you the bride of Hell!" he said smiling as I felt my body slide off the claws and into the lava.

I took as a deep a breath as I could and grabbed Freddy's arm. Before I fell into the red liquid as I summoned enough strength to do a s summersault kicking Krueger in the back sending tumbling into the lava.

"NO!" he shouted before he was submerged leaving only his burnt hand showing before it too descened into the lava.

I could still feel his clove lodged in my chest as I fell to the ground. I could feel my eyes close I was too weak to fight and before I succumbed to darkness I saw a flash of light.

**Miles**

I was helping Clockwork prepare some spare room when it felt like I had a heart attack. A stabbing pain radiating from my chest forcing me to rest what could be causing it.

"Maybe I'm over exerting myself," I said sitting down and closing my eyes but there was no relaxation to be had because as I soon I closed my eyes a terrible sight greeted me.

I saw Danielle laying in a pool of blood and ectoplasm, she barely had the strength to raise herself out of the sticky red and green fluid. A clawed hand was lodged in her chest; finally she fell back into the ichor and closed her eyes.

"Danielle," I whispered as a tear escaped my eye and fell down my cheek, "please don't leave me, I love you," I whimpered as I opened my eyes and left the room to be alone and pray for beloved ghost girl.

**Head Observant**

"Clockwork has gone too far this time," I told my brothers as I watched the events from our temple. Out of all the stupid things he had done this was the worst.

"What do you propose? You know Clockwork will deny this saying it was part of the plan," a brother asked knowing full well that the Master of Time will say about this.

"True," I said thinking keeping my eye on the ghost girl, trying to figure out a solution to this problem.

**Speed Racer**

"Who are you CW?" I asked as sent the letter to Headmaster Spritle as Wulf had instructed me to do. Whoever he was, he seemed intertwined with my family.

This riddle had plagued me even more so since I saw my father in the clock tower, could CW own that tower and why would keep him there.

While I was thinking, Connor came in, "Hey Speed we have to go back to the Ghost World, Danni and Danny are trouble," he said as I turned to him.

"How do you this?" I ask him as he hands me a note:

_Allies of Phantom,_

_Daniel and Danielle are in danger and your assistance to aide them is required. Use the Specter Speed to reach these coordinated in the Ghost Zone: Alpha-Omega-Alpha-Omega._

_-The Clock Master._

I thought about this note, something in my mind told me that the Clock Master and CW might know each other and that give me information on my father so I left for the lab with other to aid my friends in their time of need.


	38. Shadow Play

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I hope the religious elements didn't offend you, I try to keep it to a minimum and figure turning to Divine is a natural thing to do when faced against a supernatural monster like Freddy Krueger. Yes it is nice that chief Suarez is going to attend Paulina's funeral. I had to look up what that saying means but yes Freddy got a taste of his own medicine. You'll have to continue reading to find out about Danni and who this 'Clock Master' is.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm not giving anything way in that respect, that's okay as I said there was a problem and the notifactions for the new chapters didn't go through. Horror is sort of a acquired taste but I thank you for the compliment.**

**Chapter XXXVIII: Shadow Play**

**Jazz**

"DANNY!" I called out as I searched through the Ghost Zone hopping to find my siblings. Something in my gut told me that they were in trouble and needed me. "Come on Danny, if this is a joke this isn't funny," I told him as if he could hear me but knew that wasn't true.

The Zone was even more creepy than usual with a lot of ghosts apparently laying in comas, "I have a bad feeling," I said shuddering as I wondered through the realm but stopped when I heard a noise and hid behind a rock.

"I thought I heard Jazz here," Sam's voice said as I saw her peek out from the Specter Speeder and look around.

"I'm here!" I shouted out as I floated over to the Speeder and got inside, "am I glad to see you," I say as I buckle up.

"Same here, you looking for Danny too?" Speed asks as he enters some coordinates in the vehicle's computer and take off.

"Yeah something tells me that something is wrong and needs my help," I told him silently hoping that my brother and sister were safe and sound.

**Emilano Suarez**

"I appreciate you coming back, Emilano," Agapito said as I entered his house and walked to the living room. "Cardinal, may I present_ Jefe _Emilano Suarez of the police department of Miracle City, Mexico," he said as I removed my hat knelt down before him.

"_Su eminencia_," I said as I kissed his ring as a sign of respect.

"Rise, we're virtually brothers," he said smiling as I stood up, "it is nice to see you again Emilano, I just wish this could be under better circumstances," he said as he invited me to sit down.

"I agree," I told my cousin and friend sadly as Agapito brought us something to drink, "have you made plans for the _Masa_?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes it will be held at Pope St. Sylvester's cathedral downtown, I will be celebrating along with Fr. Donaldson," Cardinal Sanchez told me as I nodded. "I will be there," I tell him solemnly.

"Will you be a pallbearer?" Agapito asks me warmly, "It would mean a lot to me Emilano," he says as think for a second.

"_Me honrarían_," I said as the two brothers smiled.

"If you would excuse me, I have to make the final preparations," Amilcar said as we stood up kissed his ring before he left the room.

**Danny**

"Danielle," I gasped as I gathered my strength and lifted myself up, I could tell that we were no longer in Danielle's nightmare but back on Hel Island.

I crawled on the course glassy sand wincing as it dug into my wounds and made my way over to where she was laying.

"Danni can you hear me," I ask her as I try to position my arms under her body, a difficult task when your hands are useless pieces of flesh and bone torn in half and infected.

"Dan…ny," she rasps out, I can tell it hurts for her to breathe with that glove in her chest but I was afraid to remove it lest it makes it worse for her.

"Shh, it's okay Danni, you're going to be just fine," I tell her as she coughs up blood and saliva, "I have you Danielle," I tell her using my wrist to brush the hair out of her face while trying to fight back tears.

"I…," she begins to say with shallow breaths.

"You can tell me when we get home," I tell her as I kiss her forehead and holding her close to me, I will not let her die.

"What a touching a scene," I heard a voice said as I looked up and saw Dan standing in front of us, "a pity I have to end it," he said wrenching the girl from my arms and throwing her to the ground.

"Danielle," I screamed as loud as I could as I tried to run to get her but was stopped by Dan who lifted me off the ground by the neck. "What…are…you..," I rasped out as he laughed.

"Doing? Simple, you _really _didn't think I helped out of the goodness of my heart," he said smiling, "No, I did this simply to get a chance to be free and kill you," he said raising a glowing fist to me ready to do me in.

**Miles**

"Clockwork! Clockwork!" I shouted looking for the time master, I had a terrible vision of Danielle in danger and wanted him to save her but he was nowhere to be found. While I was searching I heard a noise in another room.

I snuck into a corner and saw the Observants searching the tower, they seemed mad about something no doubt Clockwork did something to annoy them.

"He couldn't have gone far," one of them said as they split up and went into separate rooms.

"I have to find him," I said but before I could another vision hit me, "Danni," I said between sobs as I felt her try to cling to life, please hang in there, please.

**Valerie**

"You can go see him now," the nurse said as I walked into my dad's room. He was still anesthetized and a peaceful look crossed his face.

"Hey dad, how you doing," I told him as I went to hold his hand but I felt nothing underneath the sheets, "dad?" I asked horrified as I pulled back,

"The bullet had severed too many bones and blood vessels to save, we had to amputate his right arm to prevent infection," the doctor said as I turned to him.

"What?" I asked him as trying to fight back tears at those words.

"There was a lot of infection in there and amputation was the only to prevent from spreading," he said as he left me to be alone.

I could hold my tears my tears no longer and collapsed on his chest crying.

I know I should be grateful he's alive but this struck too close to home.

My mother died from a severe muscle infection and when they went to amputate the stupid doctor made a mistake and it cost her life. Since then I cringe when I hear the word amputate and memories of that sad day fill my mind, but I also have hope that everything went as it should be.


	39. Ne Cadant in Obscurum

**Author's Notes: Once again we come to the end of another fic. I would like to send thanks out to Smallvillegirl2 without whose help; I could not have completed the fic. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: That's what inspired me to write that scene. You'll be surprised when you find out the answer to that question. You didn't really expect Dan to turn over a new leaf did you? **

**Miriam1: I'm glad you weren't offended by the religious imagery in the story. I'm glad you liked the scene between Emilano and his cousins. Ultimate Enemy inspired that scene with Damon.**

**Chapter XXXIX: **_**Ne Cadant in Obscurum**_

**Speed Racer**

"Destination reached," the computer chimed as I looked out and saw a massive tower in front of us.

"This place looks familiar," I said as we got out and to the door.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," an old man dressed in a purple robe with an hour glass on it, "my brother had some important business to do to but he should be back soon," he told us as he led us inside.

Upon setting foot in this citadel, my mind raced back to that day I crashed on the Track and awoke in that clock room where my father was kept.

"Where are we," Connor asked confused as the old man smiled at him.

"I cannot divulge that only my brother, come I will show you where you are to go," he said as we followed him to what looked like an infirmary. "My brother will tell you what you need to do when he gets back," he said as left the room leaving us to think about this place.

**Dan**

"Goodbye, Danny," I said smiling at my younger self. Normally, I would go after his family to ensure my future becomes reality but seeing him in his weak state I thought it be best to finish him off.

"You…won't…get…away…," he said as he shoved his knee in my gut forcing me to release him. "I won't let you…," he said as kicked him in the face.

"You're…," I began to say as I heard a beeping noise, "what's that," I said grabbing the boy by the neck.

"Temporal field activated," a voice said as I looked down at where the broken Specter Deflector lay on the ground. It started vibrating and glowing, I had been tricked!

"NO!" I said as a flash went off and I went spiraling in the air only to stop at the peak of my free fall. I looked down on the ground and saw Clockwork appear.

"You didn't actually think, I'd let you run free without some restraint did you?" the ghost smiled as he changed into a child and went over to the Phantoms. "Let's get you two out of here," he said waving his staff causing the children to vanish.

I glared down at Clockwork as he acted that he was going to leave me here, "as much as I would _love _to put you in a double coffin with Freddy Krueger, you're not condemned here. Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about you," he said taking the thermos from his belt and sucking me in. The last thing I saw was what I thought was Krueger's hand sticking out of the lava but I wasn't sure.

**Miles**

"Where is Clockwork?" the Observants demanded to know, "he has gone to far this time," they said as I looked around.

"Look I am sure whatever he did he had a good reason for doing so," I told them trying to convince them as they glared at me angrily.

"Is there a problem," an elderly voice asked as I saw an old man who bore a strong resemblance to Clockwork asked. He was dressed almost exactly like Clockwork except his hood hid his face with only his beard and shining green eyes showing.

"You! What are you doing here?" They asked the man as he laughed amused by their anger.

"Still obtuse as ever and here I thought that after all these millennia the cure for your disease would have been found," he said chuckling.

"You are not the master of time anymore and neither is your brother," one of the Observants told him sternly, "he has caused too much trouble and cannot be trusted," he continued as the old man shook his head.

"You should be worrying about that log in your own eyes before you go pointing out splinters in my brother's. If my memory serves me right, who was it that let Nocturne keep the spear" he said sternly. "Now, Clockwork is busy and until he returns I am in charge," he told them laughing.

"But," another Observant tried to intervene.

"Now run along to your little temple and continue pretending you know what's best for the timeline," he said as he removed them from the temple and came back. "Don't let the Observants upset you, they are terminally obtuse, it's a disease for which there is no cure and it's best to humor them," he said as he led back to the infirmary.

**Danni**

Light pierced my eyes forcing them open, "Wh…e…re…," I began to say before I stopped in shocked. I could talk but how that's…..

"Impossible?" I heard Clockwork's voice asked as he appeared in front of me, "Allow me to explain," he said smiling as I listened to him.

According to him, I had a new power called the Ghostly Voice that allows a ghost to talk even if they lack a tongue. "It usually first manifests to oneself in the form of a voice in your head and might be mistaken for a conscience even though it is a separate entity from one's conscience. Only one other ghost has the ability," he tells me as I took in this information

"Who?" ask the ghost of time as he smiles at me and tells me it's Wulf.

"Wulf was born in the middle ages to devout Jewish parents outside the town of Cordoba, Spain, but during that time being a Jew was a dangerous thing," he tells me gravely. "His parents were killed during a persecution of the Jews due to an outbreak of Bubonic Plague," he tells me. Why would people blame other people for disease is beyond me and I shuddered at the notion.

Before the mobs killed them, his parents hid him in a nearby cave where he laid for days without anyone paying attention to him.

"Why wouldn't people help him, he was just a baby," I ask confused.

"Like Job of old, the Angel of Accusation decided to test the young lad. He was born with a condition called Hypertrichosis which caused hair to grow all over his body. The mostly Christian citizens of Cordoba shunned fearing him a demon," Clockwork told me. He said it wasn't until almost 3 days later, that an elderly Rabbi found the child and decided to raise him as a son naming him Zev which is Hebrew for wolf.

The Rabbi made sure Wulf grew up to be a proper Jewish man teaching me the holy books of Judaism. "Zev's love for Torah as so fierce that he became a scholar and even the Rabbi wondered if perhaps there a chance that he was the House of David," Clockwork said continuing the story by telling the child then began to delve into a form of mysticism known as Kabalah.

"So how did Wulf lose his voice?" I asked Clockwork curiously as he sighed.

He told me of how in addition to the Yarmulke Zev also wore a mask and hid his hands when he went out to gather food, but one day he forgot to cover his hands and a woman saw him and reported him to the Spanish Inquisition who delivered to the fanatical madman Tomas de Torquemada.

"Zev saw this as a chance to prove his faith to God and stood brave in the face of torture but soon the angel would again decide to test the loyalty of Zev," he said.

One day a cardinal from Rome visited the Inquisition and Torquemada demanded that all prisoners removing their hats. When the cardinal came to Zev, the young man refused to comply. The cardinal was enraged and ripped the skullcap and mask only to be horrified at the sight before him. The priest 

demanded to know if the man was in league with devil but Zev denied it and every time asked he would answer the same way. Finally the cardinal asked one last time to which Zev swore to God that he was not an agent of evil.

"The Cardinal cursed Zev, saying that if in life he would tell him the 'truth' then in death it would be revealed, and ordered his tongue cut off as punishment for his 'blasphemy'," Clockwork told me as he finished by saying that Zev languished in pain for 20 years before dying in agony alone in his cell. "When he woke up in the Ghost Zone, he found the Cardinal's curse had transformed into a wolf and he could speak again but only in a mixture of Hebrew and Aramaic to prevent anyone from ever accusing him of Blasphemy," Clockwork explained, "The other ghosts shunned him due to the curse and gave him the moniker Wulf only talking to me as I taught him Esperanto in the 1800s that was until Danny befriended him," the time master explained to me.

'That doesn't explain why Walker hates him and wants him captured so badly,' I asked him mentally.

Apparently, Walker is descendant of Torquemada. After the monk's death the family not wanting to be associated with the head of the Spanish Inquisition changed their named to Caminante which is Spanish for 'Walker' and moved to the New World in 1500s with Hernan Cortez. "However a change of name cannot hide the pus that flows in one's veins," Clockwork warned.

The Walker's continued their legacy of brutality hoping to extend the Inquisition's powers to the Americas and even when the dread body was dissolved they spread their hatred to civil law. This continued until 1898, when the last Walker, Alarico, died after a prison riot. Unable to find rest he found himself in the Ghost Zone where he became Warden Walker and after finding out that Wulf was an 'enemy' of his ancestor, vowed to capture him.

"Come Danielle, you must rest," Clockwork said turning me taking me to where I could sleep.

**Connor**

"This is place is amazing," I said looking around this place; I have never seen so many clocks in my life. It was amazing but my excited was eclipsed with worry.

Danny and Danielle were badly hurt and I wondered if they would ever get better and if that wasn't enough Speed was acting weird. He keeps searching around looking for something.

"Why can't you tell what you're searching for?" I asked him as I followed through the many rooms until he came to a locked door.

"Because you wouldn't understand it; now help me open this door," he said pulling at the knob but just as the door gave way, I felt my eyes close and I fell to the ground.

**Danny**

"_Absolve, Domine, animas omnium fideliium defunctorum ab omno vinculo delictorum et gratia tua illis succurente mereantur evadere iudicium ultionis, et lucis aeterne beatitudine perfrui,_" the cardinal clad in black robes chanted as the chorus picked up with the _Dies Irae_.

Days had passed since the frightful events that nearly cost me my life and it still haunts me. I have to undergo therapy to get strong but Danielle promised to be with the entire time. I know with her and Sam's help I will get better in no time.

Speaking of Sam, we have become closer since this events, I don't know what I would without her as she helps me with things that I can't do for the time being.

"How you feeling" she asks me as she gently takes my right hand and helps my cross myself. She gently strokes my bandaged hand lovingly as I smile at her.

"I've been better," I whisper as I see tear roll down her cheek."Hey, I'll be back to ghost fighting in no time and besides what did Rabbi Moischel tell you?" I ask her referring to the Rabbi is teaching her about kosher foods. She's become more devout in her faith since the events that had passed and is trying to learn about some of the laws of Judaism.

"That God will not abandon us in our hour of need," she said as she kissed my forehead and blushed at the display of affection.

"Sam, not in church," I scold her as she giggles and ruffles my hair.

**Clockwork**

I smiled at the lovers as I watched them from my lair, all has been restored as it should be, despite what the Observants think.

"I really must thank Dr. Spengler for the additions to the Specter Deflector as you would have killed Danny and Danielle if not for his genius," I told Dan who was locked in his thermos again.

"You know that I will get free again," he snapped as I sighed at his stupidity.

"So will Freddy Krueger but thanks to the time field I placed around Hel Island it won't be for centuries," I told him smiling with a chuckle as I changed the scene to the past.

I watched as the demon dictator spread his lies and hate to the masses. Soon Danny would have to face the greatest challenge ever, if he fails and gives into the temptation, he will have doomed more people than the dictator could ever kill, but for now Danny is at peace and that's all that matters.

**The End**


End file.
